


The Affair

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 78,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Negan lives next door to a married reader. They flirt on occasion so sexual tension has been built up. The reader's husband works a lot and while her husband is at work -- Negan eventually decides to pay her a visit and hot passionate nasty smut takes place!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request someone gave me! Y/N means "your name"

Loneliness. That was a feeling that you were starting to get used to when it came to life. Your husband was often gone on long work trips and while you understood that it was what he absolutely had to do, life still was very lonely. Originally the man you were married to promised you a life of many grand things. A life of travel, of happiness and great memories to remember, but now that you were a few years into the marriage it wasn’t anything like that. It was more a life of fighting, bickering, your husband being the one traveling and orders. Your husband Tom was very good with giving out orders. Not wanting you to really have a job or do a lot of things. Just kind of expected you to stay at home and be the trophy wife when he needed you. It wasn’t really a life that you were happy with and it was starting to really get to you.

Stepping in front of the window in the kitchen, you reached out and placed your hands over the counter gripping it tightly. There were very few things that could make you happy these days, but there was one thing that always seemed to still keep your interest.  

Most days at this time, your next door neighbor, Negan would come home on his motorcycle after a day at work for him. The two of you had spoken several times, but every time you saw him, your heart would hammer just at the sight of him. He wasn’t the kind of man that you were used to crushing on, but there was something about his charm that absolutely got you. Whether it was those damn dimples or just the fact that he was always smiling every time you saw him, you really just liked him. He was a very rugged man and it seemed to really interest you.

All the conversations that you had together, he had always been charming and as far as you had known, he was single. You enjoyed talking with him, but you were starting to run out of ideas on how to go over and talk to him. A lot of the time it felt like there would be some playful flirting back and forth between the two of you, but you couldn’t tell if it was just him being friendly or him actually flirting with you.  

Hearing the loud roar of the engine of his motorcycle, you could feel your body perking up at just the idea of seeing him. Gulping down, you watched as he pulled into his driveway and you looked over at the time. It was a bit early for him than usual and you found yourself ultimately excited at seeing him. Maybe that made you a bit of a freak, but you didn’t care.

When he had disappeared into his garage you sighed heavily until you saw him walking out toward his mailbox. He had on a pair of blue jeans, a leather jacket and a pair of dark sunglasses. Everything about him seemed so laid back and relaxed…something your husband wasn’t.

When he moved back toward the garage, you moved toward the front of your house where you could see that the garage was still open. Often he would come home and work in the garage on either his car or his bike. When you saw that the garage was open, you figured that today would be no different. Gulping down, you thought of the best way to approach it. Go over with something cold to drink since it was a hot day? No, that was too desperate. That would be you basically throwing yourself at him. Maybe if you went out running and ran by his house first, he would notice you. That was an idea, but what if he didn’t notice you? You always noticed him, but that’s because you had a severe yearning for your neighbor. You had absolutely no idea if he felt the same way you did.

Quickly running upstairs, you threw on something you thought might get his attention. It wasn’t typically what you would wear to the gym, but you were going to attempt to have something comfortable, yet eye catching. After you were dressed, you grabbed yourself a water bottle and stepped outside.

At first you were careful. You wanted to make sure that he was actually outside first in the garage. What would be the point of this whole thing if he wasn’t actually out and about? The sound of something knocking around was heard in his garage and you smiled. Thank God.

Closing the door behind you, you moved down your driveway and could see out of the corner of your eye that he was standing at the bottom of his garage, pushing through some tools while the hood of his car was opened. His leather jacket was off and he was only in a white tank top. Fanning yourself off, you didn’t really know if this was the best idea with the sun beaming down on you like it was. Then again you weren’t sure if the heat was just that alone or if the sight of Negan working helped add to the warmth that rose inside of your body.

Sighing, you clutched your phone and slid it into your pocket starting to casually run in front of his house. You could see that he was now standing at the back of his garage hunched over looking inside of his car. Cussing, you realized that this was a bit of long stretch anyways. Just when you were about to pass his home, Negan lifted his head and gave you look. Cussing to yourself, you tried looking away and not look so obvious, but the quick movement must have knocked you off guard as you stumbled a bit. You caught yourself before you could fall, but you knew right then that you must have looked like a damn fool. This was never a good idea to begin with. You should just keep running right now, it wasn’t worth it now.

“Y/N?” you heard Negan’s deep voice call out as you had gotten to the next house. Slowing down, you looked over your shoulder to see Negan smiling, his dimples showing clear as day. Damn, that was the thing you think stood out the most on him. Even through his stubble covered beard those dimples were stunning. “You’re planning on running out here in this fucking heat?”

“I couldn’t think of something better to do,” you muttered from where you were standing and you could see that he was holding a cloth in his hands, wiping the oil that was over his hands off. Slowly moving to his driveway, you could see him pressing his sunglasses up to rest them on top of his head and you could feel your heart hammering inside of your chest. He was so damn sexy and he just oozed with it. “It’s a beautiful day.”

“It is, indeed. Hmm…” he smirked as you moved up his driveway and stopped before him. His large caressed over his stubble covered jaw while he took a look around and shook his head. “I’m not sure that’s a great idea going running right now. You might need a chaperone after almost taking a fall there. I think the heat might be a bit of a bitch right now.”

“You offering?” your eyebrow arched up and you could hear a small rumble of a laugh escape his lips. “Otherwise, I’ve got no one else to go with me.”

“Well I could use an extra pair of hands if you are interested. It’s not a run, but we can share a conversation and maybe I could teach you a few things about tuning up a car,” Negan suggested and you could feel your heart hammering in your chest. You clutched your water bottle and simply nodded. “I wouldn’t want you getting stuck somewhere with heat exhaustion. Looking like that, someone might want to take fucking advantage of you…”

“Well, that wouldn’t be good,” you followed Negan into his garage after he had motioned you to do so. Taking a look over his large body, you could see some of his tattoos that were exposed and this was the first time that you had actually gotten a pretty good look at that. The tattoos alone made him sexier to you. “This is a nice car.”

“Oh yeah?” his hazel eyes looked back at you and truth was, you didn’t know much about cars. It was a good looking car, but you weren’t really good with fixing things up. Your husband often hired other people to fix things like that. “You know what it is?”

“Not really,” you sighed setting your water bottle down and you moved in beside him in front of the car. Looking up at him, you could see his nose wrinkle while he licked over his bottom lip and you could feel a chill press in over your spine. Every time he did that, it would instantly send a rush down your spine. “I’d love to impress you and say that I did…”

“You’d like to impress me? Well shit…what did I do to deserve that shit?” he playfully nudged you before leaning in closer under the hood. Feeling your cheeks blushing over at the comment, you simply said nothing at all, just smirked. Looking over his back, you found yourself more focused on his tattoo that was exposed through the top of the tank top. “It’s a 1967 Chevy Impala with a V8 engine. It also has a four…”

Nodding, you continued looking over the lines in his shoulders and you could hear him laugh. Looking back up at him, you could see that he was looking back at you over his shoulder.

“You really aren’t interested in learning about this car, are you?” Negan bit into his bottom lip when you quickly shook your head trying to deny that wasn’t the case. “It’s okay; I don’t need to go rambling off about random shit if you don’t want me to.”

“Oh no, I’d love to hear you talk about anything really,” your words came out fast and you could see the smirk that he gave you. His eyebrow arched up and you realized how desperate that came off. “I just mean because it’s nice having a conversation and all…”

“Gotcha,” he winked before moving back in to work on the engine of his car. “So where is Thomas this evening?”

“Business trip again. God knows how long this time,” you answered and he nodded before lifting his head up. He moved around you to go for the toolbox again and grabbing something. “You can tell me if you need something next time. Save you the time.”

“Right, the whole extra pair of hands thing,” Negan winked at you before moving around you again toward the car. “If I was your husband and I was going on business trips, I sure as hell would be taking you. Not leaving you here alone for fuck knows how long. I’d need a break from my day job.”

“Well unfortunately Tom isn’t like you,” you replied with a heavy sigh. The idea of that alone was actually very saddening. The fact that he just put himself in your husband’s shoes though probably turned you on more than it should have.

“Can you grab a hold of this for me?” Negan led you to the area that he was working on. When you grabbed a hold of it, you could feel him moving around you. His hands pressed in over yours in a very slow, careful slide before working on whatever it was he was going for. “I hope you don’t mind getting a little dirty.”

“Not at all,” you gulped down feeling his warm breath pressing in over the side of your neck as he spoke. When he was done, he gave you a nod before you stepped back again. “So how long have you been working on cars and motorcycles?”

“For as long as I have had my license. We all have to learn to take care of our shit, right?” Negan answered and you heard him cuss under his breath when he clearly did something wrong. “Could you grab me the ratchet there?”

“Did your father teach you how to do this?” you moved to the tool box and gulped down. You had an idea of what tool he wanted, but you weren’t a hundred percent sure. Reaching inside, you grabbed a hold of what you thought it was and when you saw him smile before nodding, you felt a bit of relief. Thank God you didn’t like a fool.

“My father never taught me to do a fucking thing,” Negan’s fingertips brushed in over yours before going back to work. “I just figured I need to be useful to myself. Can’t trust other people to do shit for you and you can’t rely on anyone like you can your fucking self…it doesn’t bother you with the swearing, right?”

“Oh no,” you saw him reach up to rub at the side of his face with the back of his hand and you smiled. At this point Negan was sweating and the sight of him looking like this alone was doing things to you. “I’m sorry to hear that about your father.”

“Something tells me that you understand what I’m talking about,” Negan stood up and you could see him reaching for the bottom of his tank top. He pulled it up, clearly wiping something off of his face because he didn’t want to get oil on his face, but the movement caused him to expose his lower abdomen to your sight. A breath caught in the back of your throat at you looked over his toned body. It was damp and you eyed over the hair covered flesh that was leading toward the top of his pants. “You alright?”

“Hmm?” you lifted your head to see him watching you closely. A wide, crooked grin pressed in over his lips when his eyebrow arched up. He continued to wipe at the side of his face leaving his tank top up and you had to force yourself not to stare over his body.

“You got a little flushed there,” he nodded and you gulped down heavily. He was being extraordinarily slow with rubbing at his face. Either he was teasing you and could see that you were internally dying on the inside or he actually was just that naturally…sexy. “Could you grab me my water over there?”

“Sure,” you quickly turned away from him knowing that if you kept staring at him like that, there was absolutely no way that you could keep up this whole thing. Handing him the water, he took a long swig of it before fanning himself off with his other hand.

“Damn, it’s fucking hot. I can’t believe you wanted to run in this shit,” he lifted the bottle up and poured some of it over his jet black hair. The water trailed down his face and over his torso getting the material wet and you cussed to yourself. Watching the drips of water falling from his hair, you just felt your body trembling a bit. His large hand reached up to press his fingertips into his hair to slick it back. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

“I’m starting to think so,” you fanned yourself before reaching for your jacket, pulling it from your body before setting it aside. Grabbing a hold of your water, you could see the dampness of the water was soaking through his shirt and you were seeing the hard lines of his chest through the shirt. “So what you are doing there…”

“You want to give it a shot?” Negan held up the ratchet and motioned you closer. Leaning forward, you could feel him moving in behind you and you felt the warmth of him pressed up behind you. Gulping down, you tried to focus realizing that was just trying to be friendly. “Just lean in here and put it here…”

His hands pressed in over your wrists before sliding up and over your arm making you let out a long breath. You were trying to focus on the instructions that he was giving you, but all you could feel was the sensation of his body around you while he directed you on what to do.

“Good job darlin’,” Negan’s breath pressed in over the side of your face and you felt your jaw tightening at the closeness of him. “Maybe you can start helping me out more often.”

“I think I’d like that,” you whispered when you felt him moving away from you and he moved to the corner of the garage again. “What are you doing tonight? You want to come over for dinner?”

“You know, I’d fucking love to do that, but unfortunately I grabbed some grub before I came home today. I have some plans later tonight, “ Negan stated with a firm breath, brushing his fingertips into his wet hair again before shrugging. Suddenly you felt very stupid for asking him in the first place. “Are you going to be alone for a while?”

“I think so,” you could see that he was thinking something out before he smirked and moved around the car again toward you. “For at least a couple of days.”

“Hmm…” he bit into his bottom lip and you could feel your heart hammering in your chest as he stepped before you. “If you are interested in going for a run, in the mornings I go to the water at the nearest park and run in the morning pretty early.”

“Running,” you repeated his words seeing him nod and smirk. Again, with those damn dimples. No, you really didn’t want to go running, but spending more time with him… “I can do that.”

“And I can make dinner for you two days from now. I have work off and if you would prefer something like that,” Negan watched you closely and you could see him leaning in to brush his rough thumb in over the side of your face. “You got some oil on you.”

“Uh huh,” you nodded finding yourself leaning in a bit to his caress and you could feel your heart hammering in your chest. “So tomorrow…”

“Bright and early,” he winked before moving around the car to grab to get the hood down after he had clearly finished things up. “I’ll come and give you a ride in this baby.”

“A ride,” you muttered, repeating his words. Watching his arms flexing as he wiped off his hands, you nodded and cleared your throat uneasily. “Absolutely.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you in the morning then. I need to get in the shower,” he looked back toward the garage door and nodded. “It was really fucking nice having an extra pair of hands around to help out.”

Nodding, you moved out of his garage and knew that you really didn’t want to be leaving, but with the promise of a run and seeing him in the morning. You weren’t exactly too upset.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader goes on a run with Negan where he brings up the possibility of you trying to get his attention

“You alright?” Negan’s deep voice questioned with a laugh as you fell down on top of the bench before you. You had just finished another lap around the path they had around the body of water at the closest park to your homes. Negan stepped before you as you looked up at him and felt breathless. Your heart was hammering in your chest and you could see that he was amused by the look on his face. He motioned you to move aside to make room for him before dropping down on the bench next to you. “I’m impressed.”

“You have ridiculous amounts of stamina,” you gave him a glance and watched as he grabbed at the wet material of his white t-shirt. It was soaked and clinging to his chest. It was hard not to stare at him as it was very clear that you could see every inch of his toned body that clung under the shirt. When he looked to you again, you tried to avoid looking in that direction any further to give it away that you were seriously checking him out.

Your body was ridiculously sore because you had tried keeping up with him this whole time. You were surprised with how good of a shape he actually was in. You could feel your pulse in your neck and it felt like you were going to drop if you had to run another lap.

“Ah, just wait until you see the real amount of stamina I am capable of,” Negan muttered with a proud smile, giving you a wink with his words. Sighing heavily, you tried to fix your composure where you were sitting and could feel his arm wrapping around the back of bench. “I’m surprised you can keep up with me.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” you glanced in his direction and saw the crooked grin that he was giving you. Looking around you could see that other people were starting to enter the park and you let out a tight breath. “Are you always the first one here?”

“I try to avoid people getting in my way, so fuck yeah. It’s nicer that way,” Negan winked standing up from the bench and you gave him an odd glance. You weren’t ready for another lap, not yet. When he noticed your apprehension, he held his hands up and shook his head. “No sweetheart, I’m going to go get a coffee from the stand over there. It is part of the reason I come here every morning. The guy makes a hell of a good cup of coffee. You want one? It’ll be my treat.”

“Sure,” you nodded and watched him walk to the stand that was a little ways down. Placing your hand over the center of your chest, you could feel that your body was soaked and you really doubted that the look you had right now would impress Negan.

“So…” Negan’s voice spoke up and you looked up to see him coming back with two cups of coffee in hand. He handed one over to you and dropped down beside you again, turning to face you with smile. “I have to tell you the truth; I was kind of testing you here today.”

“What?” you snickered watching him pushing his fingertips into his dark hair, slicking it back again with a smile. You took a sip of your coffee and he gave an exaggerated shrug. “What kind of test?”

“Well, I kind of thought that the whole running thing was a bunch of bullshit yesterday,” he informed you and you could feel your heart skip a beat. Shit. “I mean, you go out running on a very hot day. Dressed in that cute little outfit, it kind of felt like you were trying to get my attention or something…”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” you reached out to smack him playfully in the center of the chest which caused a snort to escape his lips before shrugging. “I can run and clearly I can do it quite well.”

“Mhmm…” he looked you over and took another sip of his coffee. He leaned forward and rest his elbows on his knees before shrugging again. “I mean, I wouldn’t blame you. Everyone in our subdivision is boring as hell. I’m at least fucking interesting. So I wouldn’t blame you for trying to get my attention. Being alone and all, it was a smart move.”

“Would you stop it,” you choked up wondering if he knew that was really what you were attempting to do or if it was just him being charming and playful like his usual self. “I think I would have tried to attempt something better if that was the case, don’t you think? I’m not a stalker Negan.”

“Oh, I didn’t call you a stalker, but if you were a stalker,” he slid his tongue over his bottom lip before biting over his lip and eyeing you over closely. “You’re the cutest damn stalker I’ve ever seen and I’d be flattered…”

“Alright,” you fanned your hand in the air and tried to play it off like you found him ridiculous, but the idea of him calling you cute really made a rush fill your body. “If even that was what happened, I’m married.”

“And…?” Negan slurred giving you a long look before taking another swig of his coffee. “I mean, what kind of man leaves his wife alone all the time at home? That’s not a man at all. A woman needs pampering, she needs attention. A man that doesn’t give that to his wife…well, he’s not much of a man at all. You consider that a marriage?”

You felt his large palm reach out to squeeze over your knee and you could feel a lump in your throat develop. His eyes looked over you carefully before a smile pressed in over his lips and he pat your leg softly.

“Unless of course you find Thomas ultimately charming,” Negan’s tone changed and it seemed almost like he was mocking your husband. “I always found him a bit…underwhelming for someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” your eyebrow arched in curiosity. “What does that mean?”

“Oh, you just…you read all kinds of interesting to me. Outgoing, charming…” Negan smirked, his hazel eyes watching you closely. “He doesn’t seem like he’d be your type.”

“And you know what my type is?” you questioned further and could see him nod before biting down on his bottom lip again. “How is it you think you can read people so well Negan?”

“Well, I’ve been trained that way with work. I can see through people even when they are lying to me,” Negan winked as he took a look out at the water and you could feel his fingertips playfully tapping in over your damp shoulder from where his arm was hanging over on the back of the bench. “I’m good with people.”

Nodding, you gulped down and realized this felt all too….surreal. Negan being able to tell that you were just trying to get his attention. You weren’t going to admit that to him though, not now. Not ever.

“I’d have to tell you though, you should be more careful with the people you try to get the attention of,” Negan stated with a proud smile and you look to him with a confused expression. “I could be a very dangerous person.”

“Oh, okay…” you immediately broke out in laughter when he gave you a dark expression after muttering those words. “You come off so intimidating and evil there Negan.”

“You don’t know. You only see what I show you, I could be a very dangerous man,” his smile finally cracked in over his lips before nudging you playfully with his arm. “You’d like that though, wouldn’t you? Someone a little dangerous?”

“Tell me Negan, what exactly do you do work wise that makes you so dangerous?” you were genuinely interested. You really hadn’t learned that part about him and you could see his smile growing and those damn dimples got you again. They were so prominent and it was something that you fell for immediately. “When you talk about this dangerous side…I’m thinking…what, a hitman of some kind?”

“Close,” Negan snickered, taking in a long breath before leaning forward and shrugging. “I’m a high school gym teacher. Sometimes I’m the coach for some of the sports teams.”

A laugh escaped your lips when he answered you question and at first you thought he was joking. When you saw the expression he gave you, you placed your hand in over the center of your chest, “shit, you’re serious.”

“I am…” Negan’s eyebrow arched up as he spoke and he shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, don’t doubt high school kids, okay? Those fuckers are dangerous.”

“I can imagine,” you shook your head, suddenly feeling bad for laughing in the first place. Of course he would work with people. He was charming as hell, but the fact that he swore all the time made it hard for you imagine him really working with children. “Yup, I see all of the dangerous you were talking about Negan.”

“So does the fact that I’m a high school coach turn you off?” Negan muttered while you were taking a sip of your coffee and you almost spit at the question. “Are you no longer going to be stalking me during the evenings?”

“Would you stop?” you blurted out reaching out to smack over the center of his thigh and you could feel his large palm squeezing over your shoulder. “I’m not stalking you.”

“Oh right, you were just going for a run where you almost broke your neck trying to get my attention, I forgot,” Negan threw his hand up and mocked you a bit before licking over his bottom lip again. “I’m just saying if you wanted my attention – you really didn’t have to try so hard. Though, I have to tell you it’s really fucking hot that you could keep up with me here today. I wanted to call you out on your bullshit, but you run pretty well.”

“The kids at the high school must hate you,” you avoided the topic all together and shook your head. “You probably make them run like this all the time. I know I’d hate you if you were my gym teacher when I was in high school.”

“No you wouldn’t. You’d be that girl that would take gym over and over again. Loving to see me in my shorts,” he teased again and you rolled your eyes at how hard he was trying to tease you. “Which I have to tell you, I looked pretty damn good in them.”

“Well you will have to show me some time,” you blurted out and you realized that may have not been the best answer, but when you looked to Negan he seemed impressed with your answer. “So when do you have to be at work today since it’s a weekday and all?”

“I guess we should start heading back then,” Negan motioned you up so you could start walking back toward where he parked. There was silence for a small amount of time and you could feel Negan walking ridiculously close to you. “Can I ask you something?”

“What’s that?” you felt his arm wrapping around your shoulders loosely and your arm hooked around his waist knowing that this was inappropriate, but at the moment you could really care less. It wasn’t until this moment you realized how big Negan truly was compared to you. He was so tall.

“Are you happy in your marriage?” Negan mumbled his words before tilting his head down to look at you with a smile. “I mean, happy…really happy?”

“I thought you were good at reading people,” you retorted back and could see the smile expand over his handsome features. “Why do you ask?”

“Just thinking about the future,” Negan released you and you followed him toward the trunk of car. He popped it open and grabbed the two small towels that he had sitting in the back. He handed one to you before using the other one to wipe his face off. He rubbed it through his hair before looking to you again. “Sometimes you have to ask the hard questions to really know if you are prepared for what follows.”

“What does that mean?” you looked up at him blankly and he shrugged as he closed the trunk. You turned only to feel him whip you playfully with his towel on the bottom. “Hey!”

“Sorry, it slipped,” Negan winked moving around the car to open the passenger’s side door for you. He held it open for you to get in and already he impressed you more than your husband did. Tom never held the door open for you. Not even at the beginning of your relationship. Smiling, you got into the car and when Negan was moving around the front you really began to wonder if this was the start of something perfect or if you were digging yourself into a hole in the ground that would eventually be too big to pull yourself out of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader spends some extra time with Negan and things start falling into place...

Everything seemed to ache as you stretched back further in the lawn chair that you had on your deck. You closed your eyes tightly and tried to relax further as you felt the sun beaming in over you. After Negan brought you home, you tried to take a shower to relax your muscles, but you were still sore. You felt stupid for trying to keep up with him so well this morning. While you fully enjoyed spending time with him, your body hated you for all of that running.

“Don’t tell me you are still aching because of me…” a voice rumbled causing you to jolt up in your seat as you pulled your sunglasses off and looked to see Negan standing at the steps of your deck. A wide smile pressed in over the corners of his lips as he leaned back against the railing of the stairs and gave you a once over. He pushed his sunglasses down the bride of his nose before biting down on his bottom lip. “Damn girl, are you wearing that to try and impress me?”

Looking down, you suddenly felt a bit exposed when you realized you were wearing only a small pair of shorts and bathing suit top. His eyebrow arched up in interest as you reached for your button down shirt that you had pulled off earlier to pull it in over your shoulders.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” you slurred seeing him nod and move up the steps further before pulling up a seat beside you and dropping down. You heard him let out a tight sigh as he lounged his body back. “You’re home early, aren’t you?”

“So now you’re keeping track of when I come home, huh? Maybe I’m going to have to start thinking about that whole stalker thing,” Negan teased, his deep voice making you shudder just at the very sound of it. He folded his arms out in front of his chest and gave you a bright smile. “It’s parent-teacher conferences. I get to come home for a couple of hours and then I have to go back tonight.”

“I see,” you eyed him over and buttoned up the shirt you were wearing partially, stopping at the middle buttons. You left the top open to test him and see if it affected him in any way. “I’m sure you are absolutely excited for something like that.”

“Hmmm?” he hummed a bit while you could see partially through his dark sunglasses that his eyes seemed to be staring over you. A smile pressed in over your lips as you felt successful in your teasing actions. “What was that?”

“I asked if you were excited for tonight. To meet the parents?” you asked with a sigh, watching him pull his sunglasses off and rest them on his chest. His hazel eyes met yours and you could see the smirk that pressed in over his lips. Again, those damn dimples were driving you crazy.

“Oh yeah. I’m so excited to tell parents that their perfect little shits are doing wonderful in my fucking class,” Negan retorted before leaning his head back again on the chair. “I’d be more excited if you came with me tonight.”

“Came with you?” you snickered seeing him lift his head and nod. You shook your head and bit into your bottom lip. “How the hell would that work out? Hey, I’m going to be talking to you about your kids, but here is my next door neighbor just sitting around.”

“Let’s fucking be honest doll, no one comes and sees the PE teacher. No one gives a shit whether their kid is failing or acing gym class. If there are parents that do that, then they are most definitely the fucking kind of parents I do not want to deal with,” Negan slid his fingertips in over his pepper colored stubble. “I could sneak you in because it wouldn’t be rare for a woman to just walk into the building. I’ll make sure the coast is clear and then I can take you around the school. Give you a tour of the hell I’m stuck in for eight hours of my life most of the time.”

“Are you serious?” you sat up and threw your legs over the edge of the lawn chair and he nodded. “You wouldn’t get in trouble for it?”

“Even if I did…” Negan reached for his sunglasses again and pulled them back on. He shot you a wide cocky smile before sitting up in the chair. “You’re worth the punishment.”  
\------  
“I can’t believe you are actually doing this,” you followed Negan out toward the baseball diamond and you could see him look back at you with a proud smile. “You’ve managed to completely avoid all parents tonight. How do you even do your job here?”

“I kill people with my charm,” he stated with a thick laugh before pushing his sunglasses up to rest on the top of his head and he motioned you in front of him. His arm wrapped around your waist loosely as he urged you toward the dugout. “You’d be surprised what I can get away with simply with just a smile.”

“Oh no, I can only imagine what you can get away with when it comes to that damn smile,” you blurted out and you could see that your comment amused him and you could feel your cheeks blushing over. “I’m just saying…”

“Oh, no. I understand what you are saying,” he dramatically held his hands up and stopped you from speaking further. “You’re just telling me that you think I’m hot and you love my smile. I don’t blame you. I think it’s rather sexy too.”

“Oh, no cockiness there,” you rolled your eyes and could hear the snort that followed after your comment. “Geez, you are trouble.”

“Mhmm, yes I am. I am a fun kind of trouble though,” Negan reached for the wooden bat that was sitting on one of the benches and held it out toward you, seeing the way you looked it over. “This is my baby.”

“I see,” you smirked not quite sure how to take his comment and he motioned you to take it. “You want me to hold your baby?”

“Yes ma’am, now treat her nicely,” Negan held it out further as you took the bat in your hands and watched him closely. “Don’t worry; it won’t be the last time that I ask you to hold my wood…”

“Good God,” you blurted out and could hear his laugh that followed after your outburst. You followed him to up the steps toward the baseball diamond as he motioned you over to home plate. “What are we doing out here Negan?”

“I just want you to experience what it’s like to be around me on a daily basis. I coach the baseball team…” Negan moved in behind you and you could feel his hands sliding in over your arms. His rough fingertips caressed in over the exposed skin before motioning you to hold the bat up. “I’ll throw you a few and see what you’ve got.”

“Is this is another one of your tests?” you pondered out loud and when he gave you a halfcocked smile, you assumed that’s exactly what he was doing. Negan moved over toward the pitcher’s mound and you shrugged your shoulders. At the pitcher’s mound there was what seemed to be a container full of baseballs. “So if I hit a couple of these, then what? Do we enter some kind of next round here?”

“If you want me, all you have to do is let me know. I just thought you wanted to spend some time with me while your husband was gone,” Negan winked before stretching out his arms and tilting his neck to the side to stretch it. “Or are you the kind of girl that would rather me just throw her over my shoulder and take her where I want her?”

“I don’t know if that’s an appropriate question Mr. Negan,” you called out watching him bite into his bottom lip before carefully tossing you the ball. Letting out an aggravated sound, you hit the ball into the outfield and shook your head. “I don’t need you to throw to me like I’m a child. I may be a girl, but I know how to hit a ball.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can handle balls quite well,” Negan chuckled making another naughty response to something you said. Letting out a tight groan, you found yourself playing into his game trying to act like you were disgusted by his perverted comments. In fact, those comments actually fueled you more. “If you want me to throw to you like I would one of my students…”

“Give me the best you got,” you ordered with a firm nod and you could see him shrug before throwing the next ball to you. You hit that one as well and you could see the expression of him being impressed with you. “Am I passing this test?”

“I’m thinking some of my students could learn from you,” Negan held up the next ball before thinking something over. He lowered the ball at his side and shrugged his shoulders. “You should come to one of our games one time. I’ll let you sit in the dugout with the coach. I can hook you up; it’s really the best seats there.”

“I don’t know, what would it look like to the kids if a married woman came to one of your games coach?” you eyed him over closely and watched Negan move across the field to step before you. His hand reached out to cautiously press in over yours before lifting the bat from your hands. “You could really fuck up their perception of the Stepford views of this town.”

“Trust me, they are teenage boys,” Negan reached his hand out to carefully press a strand of your hair behind you ear. A smile pressed in over his extremely handsome features as he spoke up again. “They would think I was awesome for nailing myself a hot piece of ass.”

“A hot piece of ass? So is that what I am now?” you gasped, reaching out to grab a hold of the sides of his jacket, tugging on the leather material. “I’m starting to think it’s you Negan that wants a piece of me, not the other way around.”

“Whatever makes you fucking feel better gorgeous. I’m not the one married to a tight ass,” Negan huffed, reaching for your hand and hooked his fingertips in yours before pulling you toward the dugout again. He set the baseball bat back down on the bench before nodding back toward the building. “While this is fun, I actually have an idea…something more fun.”

“More fun than this? I don’t know, I’m kind of digging the idea of seeing you dressed up in a uniform—leading the team to victory,” you stated with a wink and you could feel his fingertips wrapping around yours tighter as he quickly led you into the building. “Where are we going now?”

“Shh….” He hushed you, looking down the crowded hallway. There were plenty of parents that were just standing about; talking to one another and some of them had their miserable looking children beside them. Negan made sure that no one was watching the two of you before pulling you down a smaller hallway. “Was there something you always wanted to do as a kid, but never really got the chance to do because the time never felt right?”

“That’s a loaded question. I could think of a thousand things,” you stumbled a bit as he quickly pulled you toward a large set of double doors and motioned you to wait. He pulled some keys out of his pocket, looking down the hallway one last time before pushing the key into the lock and pushing the doors open. He tugged you into the room before quickly closing and locking the doors behind him. The immediate smell of chlorine filled your lungs as you looked back over your shoulder to see the school’s pool behind you. “Was your hopes to drown someone?”

“Not to a beautiful woman like yourself, but I’ve thought about it. Sometimes I’ve thought about fucking crushing the heads of those I hate with a baseball bat, but I haven’t done that yet either,” Negan winked with a wicked smile and you shook your head uneasily. “I want to know what you were like when you were a kid…in high school.”

“No, not a chance,” you shook your head, watching Negan step in closer to the pool and you could see him looking down into the water before looking over his shoulder at you.

“It can’t be that bad. What if I tell you what I picture and then you tell me if I’m right?” Negan mumbled a bit and you stepped in closer to him seeing the way that his eyes never seemed to leave yours. You shrugged and he smiled brightly. “I picture you as the bad girl. The one that everyone thought was a good girl, got good grades and all that, but secretly you’d date the bad boy. Sneak out when your parents were sleeping. Flirt with your teachers and make them hate the very day that they decided to work in the educational field.”

“Wow...life would be a lot more interesting if that were the case,” you frowned reaching out to place your palm flat out in over the center of Negan’s chest, feeling it rising and falling beneath your touch as he breathed. “I was the person in the middle. Didn’t really care for school, but didn’t do bad things because I was afraid of what might happen. I wish I had a little bit more of spunk in my life though as a kid. I may have been a bit more adventurous today then. Hell, if I had a gym teacher that looked like you, I wish I would have been the type to go up to him and seduce him. Suggest getting in the pool together naked and…”

“Alright then…” Negan’s grin expanded and you watched him stepping back before reaching for his leather jacket. He slowly pulled it from his arms and you watched him moving toward the corner of the room to set it down on the floor. His eyes met yours as you watched him start to unbutton his shirt, pulling the material away from his body making a breath catch in the back of your throat.

“Negan, what are you…?” you started seeing him pulling his shirt open completely and you looked over his toned body feeling your throat go dry at the very sight of his lean body. He pulled his shirt from his shoulders and tossed it on top of his jacket. Looking over his naked torso, you could feel your pulse leap in your neck and you found yourself staring. You knew that you were. When Negan started to pull open his belt, you forced yourself to look down. “I think you misunderstood me.”

“No. You just told me that you wished you would have been like that. So here I am. I’m your teacher—you asked me to get naked in the pool with you so that’s what I am going to do,” Negan pulled his belt from his loops and you looked to him nervously. “Why don’t you live up your fantasy a little bit here? Be the bad girl that you wish you could have been.”

“Negan, you have a school full of parents and students,” you looked over your shoulder toward the doors and you could tell that this area was blocked off, but there was still a chance that someone could come in and find the two of you. “I get your wicked sense of humor here…”

“I’m not being funny…I’m being very fucking serious,” Negan stated firmly as he popped open the button of his dark pants. His fingertips brushed over his zipper and slowly pulled it down as you let out an uncomfortable breath. He kicked out of his boots before reaching for his pants again. “I’m going to get naked in that pool and so are you.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” you restated as Negan began to push the material down his long legs and you saw him standing before you in his red boxer briefs. The material clung to his body tightly and you let out a heavy exhale. Heat was flushing into your cheeks and you could see that his eyes were watching you like a hawk. The sight of him like this alone was better than anything you could have and already had dreamt of. His body was absolutely perfect. “I think you should stop there.”

“I wouldn’t be naked then,” Negan pointed out, reaching for the hem of his boxer briefs and you spun on your heel. Your body didn’t want to, nor did your mind, but you knew it was the right thing to do. There was only so much playing that the two of you could do before you entered a very dangerous territory with one another. “Oh darling, I know you don’t want to be facing that way when I get these off. You want to see me naked; you want to see if I’m special. I can tell by the way that you are breathing, your body wants to see if I am as impressive as I make myself fucking sound.”

“I don’t think this is the best idea Negan,” you muttered, damning yourself for your words as you heard him moving in behind you. Closing your eyes tightly, you could hear the sound of him moving around behind you and you opened them when you felt his arm snake around you. Looking, you saw his hand holding the material of his boxer briefs before you. His body was still behind you and you didn’t move knowing that he was very much naked. He dropped the material on the ground before you felt him moving away and you let out a heavy exhale. “You should get dressed.”

“You can look now, you’ve already spoiled yourself on not seeing my dick,” Negan sighed heavily and you looked over your shoulder to see him standing at the edge of the pool. He was facing away from you, but you glanced over his naked bottom and let out a trembling breath. His firm, tight bottom was gorgeous and his whole backside was stunning. “I’m still getting my ass in that pool. You better follow me in there.”

“Negan,” you watched him jump into the pool, the water splashing up and getting you slightly. Stepping back, you watched him resurface and he let out a proud laugh as he flipped his head back. He slicked back his dark hair before wiggling his finger at you. “I’m not getting naked in front of you.”

“Yes, you are. Be the bad girl that you’ve always wanted to be. When you get to the good parts, I promise I will turn and look away,” Negan promised with a proud smile as he watched you think things over for a long moment. “Come on, don’t be a tight ass. Be that girl I know that’s yearning to break free and have some fun.”

“Fine…” you huffed hearing him slowly clapping and you rolled your eyes. Setting your stuff down, you quickly pulled off your jacket and set it on top of your things. Kicking out of your shoes, you worked on getting your shirt up and over your head. Negan was at the edge of the pool watching you closely as you pulled your clothes from your body. “I thought you said you wouldn’t look.” 

“No, I didn’t say that. I said when you got to the good parts, I wouldn’t look,” Negan reaffirmed what he said with a wide grin before biting into his bottom lip seductively. “So I’m going to take in what I can until you start to get naked. When you get to that part, I’ll be the best gentleman I can be.” 

The blush must have spread throughout your whole face by now with how intensely he had been flirting with you tonight. It seemed like your feelings about Negan weren’t one sided and he clearly felt the same way you did.

Slowly tugging your pants down your legs, you kept your eyes locked on Negan as his glance nearly ate you alive as you finally got the material away from your body. Twirling your finger, you watched Negan roll his eyes before turning around in the pool. Quickly stripping off the rest of your clothes, you jumped into the pool beside him and when your head rose above the water you could hear the proud sound that Negan let out. 

“Good girl, glad to see you finally giving way to your straight edge attitude,” Negan swam in closer to you and you still had a bit of apprehension in your body when he got closer to you. The both of you were extremely naked and you didn’t know if being close to him like that was the best of ideas. “I’m going to be a gentleman…I’ll only touch you if you ask me to.” 

Nodding, you saw Negan tip his head back to get his dark hair wet and you took a long look over his hairy, wet chest. You could feel your throat go dry at the sight as you lowered your glance toward the water knowing that you could get somewhat of a form of his nude body beneath the water, but of course the image was blurred from the water. 

“Hey now…I see you staring, if you want me to be a gentleman—you have to follow the same rules,” Negan reached out to splash some water in your direction and you let tight breath. “Not that I’m against you staring because I know you would like what you saw, but you kind of lost your chance. I did a nice little strip down for you and you missed it.” 

“Well maybe we can save a better version of it for a time where there aren’t tons of parents here with their children. Along with a lot of your co-workers,” you gasped looking, swimming toward the middle of the pool to look around. “Which reminds me…there aren’t any cameras in here, right?” 

“Oh, now that would be fun…wouldn’t it?” Negan laughed thickly as you looked over your shoulder at him with frown. “No, this school is poor as fuck. They aren’t going to get any fancy cameras out and about in here. Hell, they are paying me to be their gym teacher and I fucking suck…” 

“I highly doubt that,” you felt him the warmth of him moving in behind you in the water and you bit down on your lip uneasily. “I haven’t met one person that doesn’t like you.” 

“Hmm…I don’t think your husband would like me very much right now. Being in a swimming pool, skinny dipping with his wife,” Negan muttered as you swam back toward the edge of the pool and you could feel the cool wall of the pool pressed against your back. Negan swam in closer to you and you felt his hands pressing in over the sides of the pool beside your head. Your breathing got heavier as you watched Negan’s eyes hungrily looking over you and you reached your hand out to press it over his damp chest. You weren’t sure whether or not it was to keep a distance over him or to just touch him. “Having her wanting me to touch her – to caress her and pleasure her in ways that he never could.”

“What makes you think that?” you stammered a bit as you watched his tongue slide out in over his bottom lip and you could feel your body trembling. 

“Because I can read the way that your body is acting and it’s obvious as hell that you want me to touch you. That you want me to kiss you…” Negan’s voice deepened as his body pressed in closer to yours. His lips were merely breaths away from yours as you gulped down heavily. “You’ve wanted it since the first time you met me…I’ve always been able to tell.” 

“So is this your way of teasing me?” you whispered and your comment made a grin press in over his sexy features. He shook his head and sighed before reaching up to press a piece of your wet hair away from your face. 

“No darling, I’m telling you that if you fucking want me—I’m willing to give it to you because I want you too,” Negan stated with a dark tone in his words as he lifted his hand up to press his rough palm in over your wet cheek. “Tell me you don’t want me to touch you and I will stop…” 

You should have said something, but you wanted to feel the caress of his hand over your skin. Leaning into his touch, you slid your hand further up his shoulder to squeeze over the flexing muscle and you sighed heavily. 

“All you have to do is just tell me this is what you want,” Negan’s chest was rising and falling heavily as he tipped in closer to you and you could feel his lips press soft, feather like kisses over your jawline. The movement caused your body to quiver and you loosely wrapped your arm around his shoulders. “And you’ll have it…” 

“Negan,” you sighed heavily as you felt him nipping at your flesh softly and you slid your fingertips up into his wet hair, tugging on it softly as you heard him let out a soft groan. The sound sent a rush throughout your body as you tugged his head back and saw his lust filled hazel eyes watching you closely. “I…”

Hearing the sound of a loud crashing behind you, you quickly moved away from the wall of the pool and hid your body behind Negan who seemed just as eager to cover you up as well as possible. 

“Sorry Mr. Negan, I just was coming in to clean the locker rooms. If I would have known the two of you were in here…” the young janitor seemed to stammer as Negan pinched at the bridge of his nose and let out an uncomfortable sound. “I’m so sorry. I can just come back and…” 

“Yeah, that’d probably be good,” Negan groaned uneasily and reached up with his right hand to press back his wet hair. “Hey Ed, it would be for the best if we didn’t tell anyone about this, okay?” 

“Of course Mr. Negan, no problem,” the janitor quickly moved out of the room and Negan looked over his shoulder at you. You were clinging to him and you could swear that it felt like your heart was going to explode with how fast it was pounding. 

“That was probably for the best,” Negan turned his body to you and you felt him reach out to caress the side of your face with his large hand. His thumb traced over the contours of your features before he tipped forward and pressed a soft kiss against your temple. “I think that was fate.” 

You said nothing, just watched him swim to the edge of the pool and watched him pull himself from the water. The water pooled down his body and you could still only see his backside, but the sight was enough to make you sigh heavily as he went for his boxer briefs to pull them on quickly. 

“I better get my clothes on and go talk to him,” Negan suggested, finally turning to you once he had his boxer briefs back on. He shrugged his shoulders and moved toward his clothes to start pulling them back on. “Once I get out of here, just get out and get dressed.” 

“Okay,” you finally spoke up before watching Negan go out the doors that the young janitor had just walked out of. Pulling yourself out of the pool, you could still feel that your body was shaking. If the janitor hadn’t have walked in, you could only imagine what would have happened between you and Negan. 

While part of you was relieved that it stopped what was bound to happen between the two of you, you still found yourself a bit disappointed. The moment felt perfect and everything was going so well. 

“What am I doing?” you pondered the very thought as you quickly got dressed…this was getting complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Negan have dinner like originally planned...

“I’m glad you still decided to come over for dinner tonight,” Negan finally broke the silence between the two of you after he had set up dinner like he had mentioned previously. He was sitting across the table from you wearing a pair of glasses and you found yourself extremely attracted to the look that you weren’t quite used to from Negan. 

After last night, you really had questioned if he would still want you to come over after what happened between the two of you in the pool. When the janitor had come in and interrupted the two of you, it seemed to knock the both of you off your game. Negan was very quiet after you met back up with him and the two of your really hadn’t talked much on the way back home. There was some small talk, but nothing really talking about what had happened between the two of you. The night ended with Negan dropping you off at home and nothing special ended the night. It was just a goodbye before he went home himself.

So when he rang you in the morning to remind you of your dinner, you were surprised that he still had wanted to do it. You almost assumed that he was embarrassed or upset after getting caught at his place of work, but he hadn’t mentioned anything of the sort.

“I thought you may have been a little fucking mad at me after I let what happened last night…happen,” Negan sought for ways to put thing politely, but he seemed to stutter with his words and came off a bit uncomfortable. “When you didn’t say much last night, I assumed that you regretted the shit that happened and I didn’t want to push too much of it on you.”

“You thought that I was mad?” you blurted out almost in a choke and saw Negan’s eyebrow perk up as he stared out at you. A smirk pressed in over his lips as you reached for the wine that he had set out for you. Taking a sip, you found a huge amount of stress being released from your body before a laugh fell from your lips. “I thought you were upset with me…”

“Why the in the fucking hell would I be upset with you?” Negan snickered, reaching up to caress his hand in over the back of his neck. His gaze lingered before a smile pressed in over his lips and his dimples caused a smile to expand over your face. “Because the janitor came in and saw me trying to bust a move on you? Maybe he’d learn a thing or two…”

“I don’t know, I just kind of assumed that you may be uncomfortable that you were caught in a situation like that at work. I know you could get in trouble and I figured if you did get in trouble that it would be my fault and you were upset…” you informed him of your inner worries and you heard a deep laugh fall from his lips. He didn’t seem to be bothered much by the idea of getting caught at work and you found yourself relieved. “I didn’t want to be the reason that you lost your job.” 

“I’m not going to lose my job,” Negan’s deep voice snickered before he reached for the beer that was beside his meal. He took a long swig of it before leaning back further in his seat. “So you don’t regret anything that happened last night…between the two of us?” 

“Other than the fact I turned my back before I could see the goods?” you teased with a bit of spunk in your tone and Negan’s right eyebrow raised in intrigue. You shrugged your shoulders and took another sip of your wine. “I don’t regret a thing…”

“Hmmm, well that’s good to hear then,” Negan assured you with a confident smirk and he sat up straighter in his chair. His eyes were watching you very carefully as you looked down at the empty plate that was before you. “I almost didn’t think you would come here tonight after everything…” 

“And miss a great dinner?” you winked at him and nodded down toward the plate. “Not only are one charming son of a bitch, but you make one hell of a meal.” 

“Oh, now I know we are getting serious when we start getting a potty mouth,” Negan blurted out with another amazing smile. That was always one of the things that hit you the hardest when you were with him. That smile of his could just warm you up in an instant. He was so damn gorgeous and he knew he was. That’s probably what made him all the more charming to you. “Well, let me get this cleaned up and then we can get to the best part of tonight. Dessert.” 

“Oh yeah?” your interest perked as he stood from the table and started collecting the plates. You got up from the table and helped him, following him into the kitchen and toward the sink. When he was grabbing something else, you started cleaning off your plate to only feel him nudging you aside with his hip in a playful manner. 

“This is me inviting you to dinner at my home. I don’t want you having to do the dishes. I’m trying to pamper you here,” Negan insisted with a firm tone as you cornered yourself into cabinets to watch him push up the sleeves of his shirt before getting into the dishes. “You deserve a man to pamper you for once.” 

“And you think the way to pamper me would be cooking for me and doing the dishes?” you whispered after a moment of thinking about what it was he said. His gaze met yours as he smirked and arched his eyebrow up in response. “I mean, I can think of some other interesting ideas, but that’s not too bad.” 

“Good lord girl, what are you getting at?” Negan’s voice rose a bit as the bridge of his nose wrinkled when he spoke. He gave you a glance before going back to work on the dishes.

You looked over his body and thought about the fact that you were in his home. After everything that had happened last night, you almost gave up on the idea of what he had suggested to you while the two of you were in the pool. He offered to give you what your body had been longing for with him and you wanted to take him up on the offer so bad while the two of you were in the school, but knew better considering where the two of you were. When he was so quiet afterwards, you almost felt like he regretted the whole thing all together and you kind of put a hold on the whole idea all together, but now that he told you he didn’t regret anything from the night before, you found yourself very open to the idea again. 

“I have to tell you…” you let out a heavy breath, giving him another once over. “I really love the glasses. They do something to me…”

“Do they now?” Negan’s eyes met yours and you nodded. It brought a whole new look to Negan for you, but you liked it. He looked so ridiculously charming and you found yourself wanting to get back to everything that you had started the night before. Clasping onto the counter behind you, you tried to focus on something other than the idea of his lips over your neck the night before, but it was honestly all you could think about. 

“So tell me, does Tommy do things like this for you?” Negan pulled your attention away from your thoughts. Your eyes lifted to meet his noticing that he was staring out at you with a smug smile. “I mean, cook for you…do the dishes.” 

“I think the house would burn down if he even attempted the cooking part,” you answered honestly. A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you thought about your husband. You should have really felt bad for wanting to be with Negan so badly, but you couldn’t find it in yourself really to be that upset with yourself. He was rarely home to begin with. You actually spent more time alone than you did with him and while Tom was your husband, it had been a very long time since the two of you had been a real married couple. “Tom doesn’t do much when he is at home.” 

“So why did you marry him?” Negan bluntly blurted out, turning off the water for a moment to give you his full attention. He folded his arms out in front of his chest and leaned back into the other corner of his cabinets. His gaze over you made you feel a bit uncomfortable when you thought about your marriage to Tom. “I mean really…it doesn’t seem like there is much about him that you like. Why get married to him?” 

“It felt right at the time. I thought he was the guy for me,” you answered with a shrug and quite often you had found yourself asking the same question. “He was really outgoing and fun. He had dreams, big dreams and I thought we made a good duo.” 

“And now?” Negan watched you closely as you talked about your husband. You didn’t know if it was the best to talk about your relationship with someone you were so sexually attracted to as it was. “Do you still like being married to him? Does he make you happy?” 

“Do I seem happy?” you blurted out with a smile and he shrugged. Both his eyebrows arched up before he reached up to pinch over the bridge of his nose. He pulled his glasses off and set them aside on the counter before shrugging his shoulders. “Do I regret marrying him? Sure, I don’t think he was the guy I was meant to be with.” 

“So why stay with him then? If he isn’t the right fucking guy for you, why stay with him?” Negan seemed to be repeating himself as he shook his head a few times. “I mean, why stay with someone who so very clearly makes you miserable? I mean, the guy is gone all the time anyways. It’s not like you would be missing him.” 

Negan found himself stammered when the idea of your husband was brought up. It was like he was fighting this internal conflict to say what he really wanted to, but kept repeating the same things instead of just flat out saying what he wanted. A heavy sigh escaped your lips when you saw him seeming to avoid eye contact at this very moment and you were debating whether you should really go forward with this whole thing. 

“I’ve tried avoiding conflict for quite some time Negan, it’s not worth the fight sometimes,” you informed him with another exaggerated sigh, knowing that you and Tom could get into some heavy arguments. They were never abusive, Tom wasn’t that kind of guy, but the two of you often did disagree on quite a bit. “You know what I mean?” 

“I knew a lot of things…I was pretty sure I had my life figured you,” Negan informed you with a strong nod, pushing his hands in his pockets. Still he avoided eye contact with you until he left out a loud breath. “Until you started coming around. Now I’m confused with a lot of things. So if you want me to be honest with you, I’m not sure of a lot of things right now.” 

“What does that mean?” you snickered, not knowing whether you should take that comment as something bad or something good. Either way around it, the whole conversation seemed to fluster Negan quite a bit. 

“What I know is that you are the kind of girl that deserves to be pampered every day of your life and Thomas is doing a really shitty job doing that for you. Don’t you worry that he is out there being a fucking asshole, cheating with someone with all the time that he spends away?” Negan’s tone seemed to get a bit angrier as he spoke and you swallowed down hard. Your glance never broke his and you could see the expression he gave you when you shifted uneasily in front of him. “He has cheated on you, hasn’t he?” 

“As you said, we spend a lot of time apart,” you repeated the very thing that he pointed out to you and you shrugged your shoulders. “There are things you can get over in a relationship and there are things that you can certainly learn to live with Negan…” 

“No, that’s a bunch of bullshit…” Negan reached for his glasses and shook his head when he put them back on. He started getting a bit exaggerated with his tone as his posture changed. He leaned back and tossed his hands up. “If you were mine…I would make you realize that you are the queen in my life. I would make sure that I had you with me and let the whole world fucking know how lucky of a man I was. Having a gorgeous piece of ass like you on my arm…” 

“Smooth,” you chuckled at his comments and he shook his head firmly. He seemed to be slightly annoyed that smooth was the only thing you said after he made his blurt out. Thing was, you didn’t really know how to react. It had been a very long time since someone had any interest in you since you’d been married to Tom. 

Negan went to speak up further until the sound of his cell phone going off was heard in the background and he let out a tense sound. He motioned you to wait while he went across the room for his cell phone. When he was looking at it, you moved over toward the dishes to try and help finish up what he had already started doing. In the background you could hear him talking to someone, but tried to ignore his conversation to give him some kind of privacy. He walked out of the kitchen and you sighed heavily. With all the things that Negan had been saying to you lately, you found yourself wanting him more and more, even though you knew it was wrong. Yet it felt like you were blowing everything just now when it came to the conversation about your husband. 

“Jesus,” you gasped feeling hands pressing in over your hips while you were continuing to do the dishes. Clutching the sink, you looked over your shoulder to see Negan standing behind you. He had quietly returned and scared the hell out of you by his quick grasp, but said nothing when you looked back at him. “Fuck Negan…” 

“You really do deserve the fucking world…” Negan stammered, his hands sliding up over your hips caressing over the thin material of the black dress that you had worn to his dinner. His body pressed in closer to you from behind and you could feel his chest pressing in over your back. A breath caught in your throat at the closeness of his large body behind you and you felt yourself longing to have him wrap his arms around you. The warmth of his breath was felt over the side of you neck and you could feel your body involuntarily shudder at the sensation. “I could give that to you…” 

“Negan,” you let out a shivering exhale when you felt his lips pressing in over your exposed shoulder and you dropped the plate that was in your hand into the sink. It made a slamming sound that didn’t seem to affect either of you as his caress continued. Clutching the sink again, you could feel his lips trailing up over the side of your neck causing a whimper to escape your lips. His tongue flicked softly over your skin, following the motion of his lips against your heated flesh and a sigh escaped your lips. 

You didn’t stop him. You didn’t say a thing as you felt him pulling the material of the dress further up your hips. The grip his fingers had on the material was strong as he pulled your hips further back toward his groin. His stubble covered jaw pressed in over your skin causing chills to run up and down your spine. Your body started to tremble against his touch and you could feel his tongue continuing to dance lines over your skin. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Negan hissed against the side of your neck before nipping roughly at your flesh. A moan escaped your throat, followed by a rush of adrenaline throughout your body. His rough fingers were sliding in over the sides of your bare thighs, caressing over the skin and that alone kick started your heart into pounding over and over again. “Tom doesn’t deserve a woman like you.” 

Negan’s left hand pulled up and reached up to caress over your torso before reaching your breast to cup it softly in his large hand. Tipping your head back, your felt your body falling further back against his chest and you found yourself being propped up by him. You had gone weak in the knees as he bit into your shoulder this time and you found yourself tipping your head to the other side to give him better access to the area. 

“All you have to do is let me know that you want it just as badly as I do,” Negan’s voice hummed against the side of your neck and you could feel goosebumps pressing in over your skin. Never before had your body reacted this way to anyone like it did Negan. You could feel yourself trembling when you felt him grabbing a tight hold of your jaw. He turned your jaw to him and you could see his hazel eyes staring lustfully out into yours. “Just say the words.” 

“I want you. Really bad…” you blurted out seeing the proud smile that pressed in over stunning features. His dimples were very evident and you let out a trembling breath. “I have since the first day I met you.” 

“That’s all I need to hear…” Negan growled before leaning forward to forcefully press his lips in over yours for the first time and you instinctively reached back to latch your fingers into his hair, tugging on it as he kissed you. The caress of his lips was rough, but very sensual as the flick of his tongue was felt over your bottom lip. Parting your lips, his tongue pressed its way into your mouth and flicked over yours. A moan escaped your throat as you pulled away and quickly turned to face him. He eyed you over closely as if he was trying to read your emotions to see if you were still okay with everything that was happening. 

“Get over here,” you ordered, reaching out to pull at the top of his pants causing him to stumble in closer to you before letting out a small rumble of a laugh. His hands pressed in over your hips, squeezing them tightly before sliding them further up your hips. Reaching up, you tugged at the collar of his shirt to get him to lean down to kiss you again. This time you were eager to kiss him over and over again, realizing how desperate you had been this whole time to have this. His lips over yours, caressing you and tasting you—it was something you had wanted and longed for since you first saw him. “You are so damn sexy.” 

“Mmm, that was exactly what I was going to say,” Negan bit down on his bottom lip when he pulled slightly away from you. Your hand reached up to caress over the back of his neck as you watched him drag his tongue out over his bottom lip in a seductive manner. “You won’t regret anything that happens between…us?” 

“How could I?” you muttered seeing him smirk and reach up to grab a hold of his glasses before tossing them onto the counter. Gasping, you felt him picking you up in his arms and your legs immediately wrapped around his waist as you felt him slamming your back up against the wall. Tipping your head back, his lips were soon over the side of your neck nipping and suctioning over the flesh as you purred out. “Negan…” 

Your nails scratched over his shoulders through the material of the button down shirt he was wearing and it caused him to tip his head back and let out a groan. A laugh escaped his lips as he stared out at you with his cocky smile. 

“I take it you aren’t interested in the dessert portion of the meal at this point?” Negan muttered with a laugh and you smirked before biting into your bottom lip. Reaching out up with your right hand, you grabbed a tight hold of his stubble covered jaw and shook your head. 

“I thought you were the dessert?” you whispered seductively seeing his hazel eyes narrowing out at and if it was at all possible, his grin seemed to expand. Soon after, his lips were hammering over yours again kissing you rough. His tongue would lash out against yours and you could feel him spinning you in his arms to carry you over to the bar part of his counter. Dropping you down on top, his hands pressed in over your thighs and started caressing their way up under your dress. 

“Well, I am very fucking tasty,” Negan joked with a growl, licking over his bottom lip again. Your hands reached up to start pulling apart the buttons of his shirt before hastily pushing the material apart. Eagerly you caressed up and over his hairy chest, taking your time to mesmerize his masculine forms. Your hand slid down his lean torso before reaching the top of his pants and you started to quickly pull apart the belt. His hands were quick to stop you as you frowned and saw him shake his head. He made a small tisking sound and you could feel your body trembling. Holding back was not very easy when it came to this. “Slow it down…I want to take my time here…not miss a thing…” 

“I’ve wanted this for a really long time,” you blurted out with a heavy huff and he chuckled deep down from the bottom of his throat. It was husky and you found your heart flutter at the sight of his dimples again. Leaning in to kiss him again, he pulled away and teased you reaching up to grab your jaw with his hand loosely. “Negan…” 

“Patience is a virtue,” Negan hushed you with a proud smile before lowering his hands to your thighs again. Pulling you close to the edge of the counter, he moved in to drag his bottom lip lazily over yours. It took everything inside of you not to pounce him right at this moment, but you were eager to see how he wanted to play this whole thing out. “I’m worth the wait…” 

You let out an irritated noise and heard him laugh when he pulled you to the ground again, but was quick to turn you to face the counter. Your hands braced yourself up against the counter as his hands caressed over your hips for a moment before you felt him moving down to his knees behind you. 

“Negan…?” your words were soon cut off by the sensation of his fingertips shoving the skirt of your dress up your body. His hands were quickly grabbing a hold of you panties and you felt him pulling them down your body. A gasp escaped your lips at his swiftness and you could feel him reaching for your leg to pull it up so he could get the material from your body before doing the same thing with your other leg. A whimper escaped your lips when you felt him pressing a wet, heated kiss over the inside of your leg and you clutched onto the counter harder. 

“Mmmm…” Negan’s tongue trailed over your leg before you felt him shoot up into a standing position and his hands grabbed a tight hold of you. He pulled you flush against him and the sensation of his erection pressing against you through the material of his pants was felt and you moaned out. “You have no idea the things I want to fucking do to you…” 

“Show me,” you purred feeling his lips over the side of your neck again and soon felt his foot nudging yours to get your legs further apart. His left hand grabbed a tight hold of your jaw as you felt his right hand reaching around you to slide up and caress over your inner thigh. Tipping your head back into him, you felt his lips pressing in over your jawline followed by him nipping at the skin. When you felt his fingertips pressing in over your core, you whimpered again and pressed further back into him. “Negan…” 

“I fucking loving the way you say my name,” Negan’s tongue traced over your earlobe before tugging at it again with his teeth. His fingertips traced careful lines over your folds before centering over your clitoris. Your eyes slammed shut tightly as his skilled caress started over you. The pressure was firm, but the motions were extremely slow as you felt him turn your jaw to him so he could kiss you. His tongue was eager to press its way between your lips as you moaned into his mouth. “You are so wet for me already…”

His caress stopped and you let out a desperate sound only to open your eyes and watch him raise his fingertips up to his lips and suck on them slowly before lowering his hand back down. This time his caress was more of a tease, but quicker which caused you to get weak in the knees. 

“Mmm, you taste so good…” Negan slurred and you felt the sensation of his hips softly gyrating behind you. The motion was enough to give you an idea to how big his body was, but it was hard to focus with him pampering you the way he was. “How long has it been? Since you’ve been touched like this?” 

“I don’t know…a while,” you whispered feeling the grip on your jaw tighten and you let out a wince. His fingertips adjusted their positioning and you could feel him teasing over your entrance causing you to cry out. In a swift motion, you felt him inserting one of his long, slender fingers into your core making you moan out his name. 

“I am going to give you the best fuck of your life…” you heard him growl behind you and you desperately reached your hand back behind you to feel for the belt that you had already opened. Lowering your hand, you caressed over his manhood through the material of his pants and heard him let out a husky moan. Squeezing over his body seemed to make him plunge his finger quicker inside of you and you cried out again. Managing to work your hand into popping open the button of the pants before urging the zipper down. Working your hand down the material of his pants and boxers, your hand made a connection with the warmth of his hardened erection. His moan soon followed as you caressed over his thick length feeling how hard he already was. “Do you like that?”

“Yes,” you answered enthusiastically, lightly panting as you felt another one of his fingers pushing inside of you. Your body trembled against his, but you started caressing your palm over his length and heard him hissing against the side of your neck. You teased your grasp around the head of his body before sliding back against trying to imagine how big he was with him behind you. From what you could tell he was pretty big. “Negan, let me see you…” 

“Whatever makes you happy,” Negan slurred as you pulled your hand from his pants and felt him pulling away from you. Turning to face him, you were quick to push the material of his pants partially down his hips along with his boxers. His body sprung free to your sight causing a heavy breath to escape your lips. “Do you like what you see?” 

“More than you could imagine,” you answered, pulling him in close to you with your left arm hooking around his shoulders while your right reached between the two of you to start your caress over his erection again. His lips met yours again in a heavy caress and you could hear his breathing increasing as you teased over his pulsating body. 

His hands clutched your hips tightly and you heard the sound of your cell phone going off in your purse making you let out a long breath. It didn’t seem to bother Negan as you continued to hear it go off. At first you didn’t think about it because of what was happening, but then you gasped when you realized the ringer. 

“It’s Tom…” you tried pulling away from Negan, only to feel Negan trying to desperately pull you back to him. “Just a second…” 

“No, please. Don’t answer it,” Negan begged with a frown and he desperately tried to keep a hold of you. “Please…” 

“Negan, I have to…” you frowned before shakily moving over toward where you left your purse on his counter. Pushing through, you found your cell phone and answered. While on the phone with Tom, you looked over your shoulder at Negan to seem him looking quite upset as he started to pull his pants back up and over his body. Frowning, you realized that he was upset about the fact you answered the phone to your husband, but you never missed one of Tom’s calls. Your body was damning you for answering the phone, but when you were done you looked back to Negan with a frown. “He’s going to be home soon…I guess he wanted to surprise me.” 

“Of course…” Negan huffed pulling his belt together before reaching for his glasses again from the counter. His dimples were prevalent, but you could tell this time that it was him agitated. “Go home then…” 

“Negan…” you pushed the material of your dress down and saw Negan’s hazel eyes meeting yours as he shrugged. “I’m sorry, I just…” 

“It’s your husband…go home,” Negan insisted with a shake of his head. His shirt was still pulled open, exposing his torso to your sight and you damned yourself for the whole situation going down the way it did. “Better get home before he does…” 

“Negan…” you didn’t know how to respond as he turned away from you and went back to the dishes that he was doing earlier. His breathing was still heavy as you clung tightly to your purse. You wanted to stay with Negan, but you knew the right thing was to go home to see your husband. Moving to the back door you stopped and watched him for a long moment. “Thanks for everything Negan, tonight was perfect, but…we’ll talk later.” 

“Yeah…” Negan sighed and said nothing more as you moved out his back door to start heading home. Damn your husband and his awful timing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader (OC) returns home to find Tom home, but still has an interaction with Negan that actually makes a nice end to her day.

Carefully walking back into your home, you could feel your legs were a little wobbly with how it was reacting to not getting to the point you were looking to reach with Negan after what started between the two of you after his dinner. You damned yourself for walking out on him, but knew overall it was the right thing to do before your husband got back home. Then again, you were starting to question what the right thing to do these days really was.

After closing the back door behind you, the light in the kitchen flicked on causing you to jump and you could feel your heart start to pound inside of your chest when you saw Tom sitting in the corner of the kitchen looking up at you with his piercing blue eyes. A frown was pressed over his features and he didn’t look happy as you dropped your purse at your side.

“Jesus Tom!” you let out a loud wale as your covered your hand over the center of your chest and you could see his eyebrow arch up as he stared out at you. “What the fuck are you doing sitting here in the dark? Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?”

“I was waiting for my wife to see where she was,” Tom answered with an angered tone as he cleared his throat uneasily. He clearly looked you over in the dress that you were in and he threw his hand up in a confused manner. “So please, tell me…where were you? Dressed like that.”

“Did you seriously come home and then fake not being home yet because I wasn’t here?” you let out an unnerving breath seeing the way he shrugged and you laughed. “Wow Tom, I can trust you gone for months with your work, but you can’t trust me home alone. I’m good as long as I stay home right, but as soon as I leave the house and possibly have a life beyond you, then that’s when we have a problem and you start waiting in the dark for me to get home?”

“Well, I mean I wasn’t wrong though, right? To be worried,” Tom blurted out as he followed you into the dining room when you rolled your eyes and walked out of the kitchen. You could hear his footsteps following you quickly and he was raising his voice. It was something that he would do to try and intimidate you. It never worked though. The louder he yelled, the more it pissed you off. You weren’t a girl that would just cower to a man yelling at her. Hell, he should have learned that a long time ago. “Who were you with? What were you doing?”

“You need to relax,” you set your stuff in the corner of the room and shook your head. Trying to act relaxed, you could see Tom’s eyes looking you over closely and you shook your head. “I was out with a neighbor. They were having a dinner with some friends and asked me to come. So I figured since I rarely do anything as it is, I would go.”

“Which neighbor?” Tom followed you again as you started to head for the stairs to go up and get dressed in something else. Stopping half way up the stairs, you realized that you didn’t have your panties on and had left them in Negan’s kitchen. Letting out a worried noise, you made sure to stop and let Tom go up first before following him toward your bedroom. You didn’t want to change in front of him for that fact alone and you could hear another angered tone release from Tom’s throat. “Who was it?”

“Negan,” you answered honestly and you could hear Tom let out a small laugh. “What?”

“Negan? He has friends? The kind of friends that he would invite over for a dinner party? That doesn’t sound like something Negan would do,” Tom rudely responded and you looked over your shoulder at your husband to give him a glare as you walked into the bedroom. Tom dropped down on the edge of the bed and watched you closely from where he was sitting. “You get along with Negan?”

“Negan is my friend, yes,” you answered in somewhat of a truthful manner. There was much more between you and Negan than that, but you weren’t about to get into the semantics of that with your husband. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

“He’s kind of trashy, isn’t he?” Tom blurted out and could feel your heart start to hammer in your chest before looking over your shoulder at Tom with an angered expression. Reaching for the pillow from the bed, you grabbed it and whipped it at him only for him dodge it just in time. Your reaction gave him a confused expression and he threw his hands up in the air. “I mean, from when I’ve met the guy, there isn’t much going on there.”

“He’s actually a really fantastic guy. He’s been a good friend lately when I haven’t had many people to talk to,” you huffed out angrily and walked over toward the window to look at Negan’s house. You could see the light was on his bedroom and you let out a small sigh. Negan’s bedroom was right out across from yours and you already regretted leaving his house. At this point you wish you would have never answered your damn phone. Your night was going so perfect with Negan and then you had to come home to this…

“Oh, I’m sure those conversations go oh so well,” Tom mocked you and you heard him getting up from the bed behind you. “So why not tell me you were going over to Negan’s home? Why lie to me and pretend that you are home? I get home to surprise my wife because it’s something I rarely do. I figure maybe she might actually be happy to see me, but no…she’s not home. She’s out and when I call to tell her I’m coming home, she acts like she is already home waiting for me. Why do that? Why not tell me that you are over at Negan’s then?”

“Because every time I make a friend and I go out you seem to have a fucking problem with them,” you snapped back at him and you could see the glare that he gave you when he approached you. “Negan is a nice guy and I knew you would freak the fuck out if I left the home to go be with friends. Especially if it was another man. Not like you should care considering…”

“Considering he is a man, I know what men think and what men want,” Tom assured you with an angered tone and you groaned out uneasily.

His blue eyes were glaring into yours and you found yourself throwing your hands up in the air. You were already done with this bickering and you hadn’t even been home more that long. There was nothing more for you to say. There was nothing more you wanted to say.

Going to your drawers, you pulled out some of your pajamas and moved toward the bathroom. When Tom went to follow you, you slammed the door shut before he could enter the bathroom and you locked the door behind you. Quickly ridding the dress, you pulled on the other clothes and then moved out of the bathroom again. You didn’t want Tom knowing you came home without panties. You were honest about going to Negan’s home, but there were obviously a few things that you were going to keep from your husband about things.

“Negan, huh? I don’t believe it. If you want to make me jealous, you need to come up with a better excuse because Negan is not the kind of man that you like. You’re into the rich and glamorous life…Negan seems way too simple for you.”

“No, you are into that life Tom. Not me,” you cut him off in the middle of his vent and you threw your hands up in the air angrily. “What the hell is wrong with Negan? He’s a very good looking man and has a lot going for him. I think you shouldn’t be such a fucking asshole about him. Every time you have met him, you have snubbed him just because he isn’t like you. Have you really ever had a single conversation that lasted with him more than a few minutes?”

“I should be jealous of a guy that drives a motorcycle every day of his life and works a nine to five job?” Tom continued to mock Negan and you let out another annoyed sound. “I don’t think so. Where were you really today? Negan is a good excuse for a wife to make up to try and make their husband jealous. You…no, I don’t believe it.”

“Then you are a moron because I’ve been honest from the beginning. I was at Negan’s for a dinner party and I was enjoying myself just fine before you came home,” you answered truthfully, obviously leaving some parts out. You really were enjoying yourself though, that wasn’t a lie. “I was about to get to the dessert portion before you called and I left. I didn’t want you flipping out on me, which I clearly had every reason to worry about that. I was actually rather rude about leaving because I was worried you were going to flip out on me. So I actually feel worse about leaving his house so suddenly. This…between you and me…I don’t feel bad about at all.” 

“I see,” Tom watched you sit at the nook by your bedroom window and started to unbutton his white dress shirt. “So you’re good friends with our neighbor then, huh?”

“Maybe you should try talking to him once or twice. You might actually like him,” you pointed out seeing Tom pulling the shirt from his arms before tossing it on the edge of the bed. An arrogant laugh escaped his lips before he rolled his eyes and turned away from you. He pulled his white tank top out from under his black dress pants and you shook your head.

“Yeah, right…” Tom rolled his eyes again and moved into his walk in closet before you turned to look out toward Negan’s bedroom window. Seeing Negan walking in the view of your sight, you gulped down and could see that he still had his shirt open. His glasses were still on and it seemed like he was looking at something in his hand. Watching him closely, you could still feel your body reacting to seeing him. “So I’m going to assume you aren’t very hungry?”

“Why would I be? I just came back from a dinner party,” you reminded him and could see Tom’s jaw clenching before he moved for the bathroom. You watched him get ready for bed before moving for the door to leave the room. “You can go make yourself something though.”

“Yeah, I planned on that,” Tom bickered before you rolled your eyes and watched him leave the room. Looking to the window again, you slightly jumped when you noticed Negan was standing at his window watching you as well and you lifted your hand to wave at him. He watched you for a moment before shaking his head and moving away from the window.

Sighing heavily, you could tell that he was mad at you and you didn’t blame him. Hell, you were pissed at yourself too. The sound of your cell phone ringing caused you to jump when you realized you had left it in the bathroom when you had gone in there to change. Moving across the room quickly, you grabbed the phone and saw it was Negan calling you. Looking over your shoulder, you made sure that your bedroom was still empty before quickly swiping to answer.

“Hello?” you answered moving across the room back toward the nook near your window to see Negan standing at the window again watching you from across the yard. “I didn’t think you would be calling me so soon.”

“Didn’t think you would be answering with Tommy home,” Negan’s deep voice responded and you smiled hearing him mocking your husband again. Getting more comfortable in the area, you could see him caressing his hand in over the center of his bare chest and let out tight breath. “You kind of left me in a bind here.”

“I’m sorry about that,” you tried to apologize with a sigh as Negan shrugged and you could still see him caressing over his body that still seemed a bit sweaty from what you could tell. The light seemed to shimmer off his slick body and you licked your lips involuntarily. “I shouldn’t have left like that…”

“No, you shouldn’t have. You left me with a set of blue balls and now I’m going to have to take care of it myself,” Negan bluntly responded and you laughed seeing him smile from his window. A sigh escaped your lips as you watched him lean against the wall still giving you good access to see him. “Though I will say you leaving these helps a bit…”

Watching Negan pull your panties out from his back pocket caused you to let out a small laugh before looking over your shoulder to make sure that Tom wasn’t there. Looking back you nodded and watched him holding the material closer to his body. 

“I heard you guys bickering all the way over here,” Negan responded with a heavy sigh and you could see him watching you closely as you shrugged. “You should really think about the things I tried telling you tonight. He’s not worth your fucking time. You’re a jewel and he’s a fucking fuck face shithead.”

“I don’t disagree with that,” you watched him as Negan switched the phone to his other hand and you watched Negan lower his right hand toward the center of his pants, starting to caress himself through the material. Gulping down heavily, you could feel your heart start to race and you looked back toward the door again. When you knew that Tom wasn’t in the room, you turned to look at Negan again who had a smug expression over his face. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I figured if you have to put up with that dick…I can give you something good to watch because I still need to get a release here,” Negan mumbled with a bit of darkness in his tone. He bit into his bottom lip and you could feel a twisting sensation in the pit of your stomach. The hairs on your arms raised as a chill soon followed down your spine. “You just need to be careful what you say in case Tommy comes back into the room, but stay on the phone with me…no matter what.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea…” you could feel your words coming to a stop when you watched him working the pants open slowly. You clutched your phone tightly when you looked over the curls of hair that were expose to your sight from him pushing the pants open slowly. You could feel your mouth going dry at the sight as Negan slid his palm beneath the material to touch himself. You heard a moan on the other side of the phone and you gulped down heavily. “You are so…”

“Careful what you say,” Negan warned and you could tell that he was being cocky from the smile that he had. You watched his hand slowly caress himself beneath the material of his pants and you suddenly felt very lucky to the fact that there wasn’t much room between the two of your homes. That way you could see things clearly. When you first moved here that was something that Tom hated. He complained about being too close to nosey neighbors, but you were now very thankful that there wasn’t much of a gap between the two houses. It gave you a better sight to everything that you needed to see right now and you were very thankful for that. “I just can’t stop thinking about the way you were touching my cock tonight…”

“Me neither,” you breathed watching as he pushed down the front of his pants and his body sprung free to your sight making you let out a tight breath. Biting down on your bottom lip, you could feel a chill filling your whole body as you watched him start to slowly caress over the base of his swollen member. He bit into his bottom lip before meeting your stare. A smile pressed in over his lips again before sliding his tongue in over his bottom lip. “I wish I hadn’t stopped…”

“Do you still want me?” Negan muttered, twisting his palm over his length and he saw you nod from across the way. A growl escaped his lips as he started caressing over his length faster and he shook his head. “How much do you fucking want me?”

“Badly,” you answered truthfully and you watched Negan lick over his bottom lip again before starting to pump his hand over his length faster. His grip had tightened over himself and you could see the muscles in his torso flexing as he caressed himself. His groaning made another shudder fill your body. You just loved the deep tone of his voice and you loved the sounds he made of pleasure even more. “More than you will ever begin to know.”

“Tell me what would have happened if the asshole wouldn’t have called,” Negan muttered clearly putting the phone on speaker as he set it on the windowsill and you watched him pull his shirt from his body before tossing it aside. His left hand caressed up and over his chest while his right went back to caressing over his length again. “Would you have wanted to get straight to fucking or would you have rather some foreplay first? I can tell you right now, I was planning on showing you all the wonderful things I could do with my mouth…I’m pretty fucking talented with it.”

“Negan,” you breathed uneasily feeling your body reacting to the way he was talking and what you saw way more than it should be. Looking back over your shoulder again, you made sure Tom wasn’t there and let out a tight breath. “I wish my mouth could be giving you the kind of release that you need right now…”

“Oh, I bet that would have been fucking fantastic,” Negan’s moan filled the receiver on the phone and you clenched tightly onto the cellphone seeing his hips thrusting forward into his grip again and again. It seemed like every muscle in his body that you could see was flexing and you could feel your body trembling at the sight. Your body felt like it was on fire and you had never been turned on more than you were right now. “You have such a beautiful little mouth and such a pretty little pussy. One that deserves to be pampered much more than it gets…”

Negan’s moans and groans filled the phone and you looked over your shoulder to see Tom walking back into the room and you let out a tight breath. Tom still seemed to be pissed at you as he crawled back into the bed and turned off the light before turning on the television. He was facing the other way as you still watched Negan closely. It was amazing how much Tom’s arrogance kept him from seeing the real picture, but at the moment you were thankful for that.

“Fuck…” you heard Negan grunt heavily and you could feel your body tensing as you watched him start to cum and you could see some of his seed spurting over his torso causing you to let out an uncomfortable sound. Looking back at Tom, you could see that he was distracted with a sports game as you turned to watch Negan again closely. His hips bucked slowly into his closed fist and you shook your head slowly. His chest was raising and falling heavily, while his torso was contracting and relaxing. “I wish you were here to clean this mess off of me…”

“Me too…” you breathed watching Negan smile before reaching up to wipe at his abdomen where he had made the mess. “That was a great…”

“Dream of me tonight,” Negan winked from across the way before hanging up the phone and you watched him closely as he reached for your panties that he had again and twirled them around his finger before heading toward the opposite end of his bedroom. Feeling your heart pounding in your chest, you looked back to see Tom sleeping already and you let out an uncomfortable sound. 

Negan was going to be the end of you…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader (OC) pays a visit to Negan at work after thinking about him all night after the stunt he pulled the night before...

Standing at the window, you watched Negan in his backyard sitting on his deck steps smoking a cigarette. Looking at the time, you knew that it was likely that he would be heading to work soon, but everything inside of you wanted to go and talk to him. Tom was still asleep and after what Negan did last night, you couldn’t stop thinking about him. Hell, you could barely sleep last night because all you could think about was Negan. He did something to your body that no one else ever had.

“What has you all smiling?” Tom’s voice questioned behind you as you looked over your shoulder to see your husband walking into the kitchen and you let out a long sigh. He moved around you and reached for a mug from the cabinets before getting some coffee for himself. His fingertips pushed into his blonde hair and you suddenly felt very awkward watching Negan with your husband in the kitchen. “You’re up early, aren’t you?”

“Not really Tom. You’re just not around enough to know when I wake up,” you informed him with a heavy sigh and you glanced over your shoulder to see him staring out at you with an expecting glance. “What?”

“Nothing, I just remember the days when you would wake up—make breakfast and coffee. Then actually be excited to see me,” Tom replied with a heavy sigh and clutched at his mug tightly before taking a long swig of the hot liquid. You gave him a glance before looking back outside again to see Negan standing on the steps. Clearing your throat uneasily, you felt Tom moving in beside you as he let out a disgusted noise. “Look, your classy friend is out there smoking. Definitely super classy there kid…”

“You can be a real ass, you know that?” you moved away from him and looked to the time knowing that it was highly unlikely that you would get to talk to Negan before he left for work. Tom followed you closely and you cussed under your breath. He was on you like a hawk. “Tom, aren’t you hungry or something? You don’t need me to cook for you. You’re not helpless.”

“What a wonderful wife you’re being,” Tom mocked you and let out a disgusted noise as you heard Negan’s motorcycle and you let out a disappointed sound. Moving back into the kitchen to see Tom looking in the fridge made you let out a tight breath. “I suppose you aren’t hungry?”

“I’d make myself something if I was. I’m an adult,” you replied, folding your arms out in front of your chest and you let out a tight breath. “So how long are you going to be home Tom? Usually you have an escape plan as soon as you get home.”

“Are you that eager to have me leave?” his blue eyes pierced into yours with an angered expression when he looked over the side of the fridge. He let out a huff before disappearing back into the fridge to look for something. “Can I help it if I have a job that actually qualifies me for travelling all over the world? You would think that having a husband like me would make you feel better about yourself.”

“Feel better about myself? Sure, definitely. Then you wouldn’t mind if I got myself a job so I could feel better about myself because of my own wellbeing, right?” you muttered stepping into the corner of the kitchen as he spun to look at you and you could see the disgusted look over his face. “I’m thinking of actually getting myself a job.”

“Doing what?” Tom snapped seeing the way that you shrugged and he laughed uneasily. “Why would you want to do that? There is no reason for you to do that. You had a job when we got married and I told you then that you would never have to work again.”

“I never asked for that,” you pointed out and he laughed uneasily. “I want to be something other than a housewife that waits around for you all month long, only getting to see you several times a month Tom.”

“You get everything that you want, what does it matter?” Tom let out another disgusted breath and you rolled your eyes. You used to think that the two of you were at least friends, but not neither of you really had anything to get along with each other over. It felt like you were just there to be the trophy wife for when he needed you and you weren’t really sure why you were still married to him. When he told you to quit your job when the two of you got married, you assumed it was because the two of you were moving to another state. Not that he never wanted you to have to work again.  “I told you, I don’t want you to have to work. It’s…”

“To keep me from friends and other people so that you don’t have to worry about me leaving you?” you blurted out, your tone was angry as he shot a glare in your direction. “I feel like you want to keep me trapped here so that way you don’t have to worry about me leaving you. You get to leave and have your life, but I am stuck here. If I get a job, then maybe I will leave you for someone else. Someone better.”

“Someone better?” Tom laughed again and you hated that cocky side of him. He shook his head and went back to the fridge. “Like you could find someone better than me…”

“Wow Tom…” you walked out of the kitchen and headed for the bedroom to get dressed. While you were getting dressed, you felt a pair of hands pressing in over your sides and you jumped. Looking over your shoulder you could see Tom pressing in behind you and when you felt his lips pressing in over the side of your neck, you jumped and pulled away from him. “Not now…”

“Why not now?” Tom moved in to repeat the motion, but you actually pulled away from him this time to get finished with getting dressed. “What are you doing? This is pretty typical of us, isn’t it? To fight and then fix things…”

“And you think sex will be the thing that fixes things between us?” you let out a half laugh at his comment. His brow line creased and you shook your head in disgust. You two were way beyond that point in your relationship.

Tom threw his hands up in the air and had nothing left to say. It was sad that your relationship had gotten to this point, but Tom saw no problems where you saw plenty.

“I’m going out,” you informed him with a shrug, tossing your hands up in the air, mocking him with the same movements that he had recently just used on you. You didn’t care if it upset him, but he left you home alone all the time, he would be fine being home alone by himself today. “I had plans that I had before you even came home.”

“But I’m home now and I’ll likely be leaving soon,” Tom reminded you with a disgusted scowl. His blue eyes watched you closely and you moved throughout your bedroom. His hands tossed up and he shrugged. “What are you trying to pull now? Are you asking for more attention or what here? I’m not sure what it is you are asking for from me?”

“I was asking for that months ago Tom, right now…I’m just trying to live somewhat of a normal life,” you answered honestly and you could see Tom’s frustration with you was very evident. “I’ll be home, but until then, maybe you should take a look around. Relax. Get used to your home. You are gone more than you are actually here. Maybe you should get to know the house that you thought was the perfect home for us before leaving again.”

“I think we need to have a talk…about things,” Tom insisted, reaching out to try and grab your hand as you moved for the door. “We need to obviously talk about feelings that you are having right now and they are new…”

“This isn’t new Tom and you know that,” you reminded him, pulling your hand from his and you shrugged before clutching onto your things. “I’ll be back for dinner Tom. We’ll talk later…”

You could hear Tom ready to put up a fight, but you already had a plan in mind for today and Tom wasn’t about to change that for you.

 

* * *

 

 “Come on, get your sorry asses moving,” Negan hollered out as you watched him from afar while he urged his students to run around a track outside of the school. You knew that it was inappropriate to come and see him while he was at work, but you couldn’t help yourself. You waited a few hours before showing up, but you actually enjoyed seeing him in his professional setting. “You guys are seriously slacking here. Are you eager to fail this class? It’s the easiest damn class that…”

One of the students stopped running to stare out at you as Negan looked over his shoulder to see you standing at the fence around the track and a smirk pressed in over his lips. He was in a tight white t-shirt and black athletic pants. A whistle hung around his neck and he had his glasses on again along with a baseball hat on.

“What are you stopping for? Get your ass moving!” Negan ordered his student who gave Negan a glare before joining the rest of his classmates running around the track. Negan turned to you and walked toward the fence, his hands pressing in over the top of the fence to grip it tightly as he smiled out at you. “Well hello gorgeous, what are you doing here?”

“Will I get you in trouble for being here?” you breathed out seeing the way that Negan’s eyebrow arched up and he looked over his shoulder at his students who were clearly just as interested in you showing up as he was. “I should leave…”

“No, don’t…” Negan’s hand gripped in over yours and he shook his head. His dimples were showing with his large smile as he gripped onto your hand. “I’m glad you’re here. I told you to come see me working one day, just didn’t think it would be so soon or during the school hours. If they get irritated because you are here, well…fuck em’.” 

Negan tipped forward, his lips brushing up against yours in a quick peck and you could feel your cheeks blushing over as a few of the kids made cat calling sounds. Negan raised his hand and flicked off the students that were clearly hassling him. The motion seemed to make a few of them laugh out as Negan gripped tightly at your fingers when he pulled away.

“Couldn’t you get in trouble for that?” you watched Negan shrug before looking back to see the students getting back to running when Negan glanced back at them. “Kissing me in front of them and flicking them off?”

“Oh, they are used to the whole flicking someone off thing,” Negan brushed it off before shrugging his shoulders. “As far as the other thing, they wouldn’t say anything. We all have an understanding. I’m the cool teacher as long as we keep some rules between us. They ignore my shit and I give them an easy pass as long as they do the shit that they need to do.”

 “Is that how gym class goes these days?” you muttered seeing him nod and his bright smile pressed in over the corners of his lips. “I’m a little disappointed. I was expecting to find you in those gym shorts we talked about…”

 “Well, I’ll have to do that for you one day. You’re just going to have to let me know when you are coming next time,” Negan winked, chewing on the gum that he had in his mouth a bit louder. His eyebrow arched up as he leaned in closer to you. “So what are you doing here doll?”

 “I wanted to talk to you about something, you got a minute?” you somewhat whispered as Negan looked to check on his students again. He motioned you to wait and you knew that he could get in trouble for you being here, but he didn’t seem to care. “You don’t have to.”

 “No, it’s good. Class is almost over here and then I have my prep period…so you are good,” Negan assured you, holding his large hands up to motion you to wait as you watched him reach for the whistle and blow it to get the students to come back to him. “Alright, I’ve got something I’ve got to do. For the next ten minutes go and run…I don’t care what you do actually. Just make it look like you are doing some shit and then when it’s time, get changed and then get to your next class? Got it?”

Negan clapped his hands together and the students seemed to disperse before running off around the track again. The fact that they actually listened to him so well blew your mind as Negan motioned you to follow him inside the school. He took a look around before reaching for your hand and pulling you through the hallways quickly. Obviously, he was trying to avoid his co-workers to keep you being there a secret from the others. You knew that being here was wrong, but you couldn’t help yourself in wanting to see Negan. He stopped at and office that was just beyond the locker rooms and you let out a nervous laugh when Negan partially closed the door to his office.

“Wow, I’m suddenly taken back to high school,” you laughed when you turned to face him again and see that he was caressing over his salt and pepper colored stubble. He pulled his glasses from his face and set them down on the desk before leaning back against it. “You look fucking fantastic right now.”

“I look fucking fantastic?” he chuckled in amusement, holding his hands up before looking down at his clothes. His eyebrow perked up with amusement as he held his hand out toward you. “You…you look fucking fantastic in that short skirt and that fantastic top Y/N. Me, I look ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous? No, not one second would I even think of saying that,” you bit into your bottom lip and looked him over. His white t-shirt clung to his toned upper body and you loved a man that could pull off those athletic pants. “It’s like you just walked out of one of my dreams…”

“Oh, so you dream about me too?” Negan’s eyebrow perked up as he reached out to grab a hold of your hands. You could feel his rough fingertips caressing over the back of your hand and you enjoyed very much how touchy he was being with you. “We’re not just talking about last night, are we? These dreams have been happening for quite some time, right?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” you teased him back, hearing the deep laugh that fell from his lips. It was clear that he was amused with your words and actions, but as he slid his tongue in over his bottom lip again you could feel your heart flutter inside of your chest.

“So…what did you want to talk about?” Negan slurred with a wide smile when you stepped forward and pressed your hand in over the center of his chest, tracing your fingers over his lines of his chest. His smile grew as you heard him pop his gum and you tipped in closer to kiss him again. His lips lingered over yours when you balled the material of his shirt in your hand near the center of his chest. His nose wrinkled as he smiled when he pulled back and away from you. He gave you a suspicious look and you knew that he could tell that you felt like this whole thing was really off. “What?”

“I didn’t think you would want to be kissing me after last night,” you sighed heavily, feeling him reaching up with his large hands to cup your face tenderly. His thumbs caressed over your jawline before he moved in to kiss you again. The minty taste of his gum pressed in over your mouth as you felt his tongue flicking in over yours. This was all very odd, but you weren’t going to complain about it. It was like Negan was already acting like the two of you were dating, even with how he was acting in front of his students. “I was certain you were mad about everything.”

“At first I was little jealous…” Negan motioned you to wait as he pulled his gum out of his mouth and tossed it into the trash. He reached out to grab a hold of your waist and pull you in close to him. His grip was firm and extremely possessive. “Then, I thought about things. I heard you fighting with your husband about me. I heard a lot of what you said about me. Then you were spying on me and now you are here…I think it’s pretty fucking obvious you’ve been picking me over that fucker you call your husband. So should I be fucking irritated?”

“Were we really that loud last night?” you saw him nod, his nose wrinkling when you questioned him and you let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“The fucker deserved to get yelled at,” Negan blew it off and you let out a small sigh when you felt his lips hammering in over yours again. Your hands gripped tightly at his hair, tugging on it as you heard a low groan escape his lips. The vibrations of the groan pressed in over your lips and you could feel it causing a chill to run down your spine. When he pulled away and began to kiss over the side of your neck, you looked over your shoulder to look out at the locker rooms to make sure no one was there as Negan snickered. “What are you doing here anyways?”

“I couldn’t sleep last night…mainly because of you,” you informed him with a nod and you felt his right hand sliding in over your bottom. He cupped it softly and you let out a whimper when he palmed over it firmly. His fingertips squeezed at the flesh and he let out a devious laugh. His nose wrinkled when he stared out at you and you knew that it was his plan all along. “I thought about everything that happened and I realized that I didn’t want to wait…”

“For what?” Negan’s grin expanded as he felt your fingertips pulling at the drawstring of his athletic pants and his grin seemed to get a bit nervous as he looked out toward the window of his office. The blinds were still partially opened as you undid the tie before reaching for the front of his athletic pants. Your hand dipped underneath the material to caress over the front of his boxer brief clad body. An unnerving groan escaped his lips as he tipped his head back. Your lips teased over his jawline and another heavy groan escaped his lips. The sounds he was making turned you on more than he could probably ever imagine. You loved the deep tone of his groans and moans and it sent a chill throughout your body to all the right places. His jaw dropped, his eyes coming to a tight close as he dropped his head back when you caress quickened over him. His jaw clenched at your grasp and his head gradually lowered so his eyes could meet your stare. His breathing had his increased, his chest rising and falling heavily. “Y/N?”

“You told me last night that you wished I was there to clean up your mess and all I could keep thinking about last night is how badly I wanted to taste you…” you purred, tipping up to meet his lips in another heated kiss, more desperate than the last. Your tongued teased in over his and this time you could tell by his kiss that he was nervous about the kids coming in and spotting the two of you. “Plus, this kind of fills some of the fantasies I had growing up. Wishing I had a hot gym teacher that I could take advantage of…have him punish me for not doing well in PE.”

“You want me to punish you?” Negan’s deep voice echoed in your ears as you continued to caress over his body through the material of his boxer briefs. His body was stiffening against your caress and it seemed like he was starting to relax. The idea of him punishing you seemed to start a fire inside of him. His hand snatched up to grab a tight hold of your jawline and you gasped at the initial quickness of his movements before allowing him to turn your head so he could kiss over your jawline. When he softly bit into your flesh on your neck, you purred out and squeezed him tighter in your palm making a heavy groan escape his lips. His hot breath lingered over your skin before his deliciously seductive, deep voice pressed in over your ear. “Were you bad girl in PE?”

“I would have been if it meant getting punished by you,” you breathed feeling him grabbing a tight hold of your wrist that was below the material of his pants. His grasp was strong as he pulled your hand from his pants and pulled your wrist up in a quick movement. His grip was extremely strong, but it didn’t bother you as his hazel eyes watched you closely. Chills were running down your spine and you had never had a man look at you quite like Negan was right now.

“Well you have been a very bad girl Y/N,” Negan growled roughly turning you around and you braced your hands out over the top of the chair he had where you imagined the students would sit when they were in there with him. His hands pressed up the material of the skirt that you had chosen to wear to try and tease him with. His fingertips traced over your panties before sliding in over your skin. The sensation of his rough fingertips caressing over your flesh sent a warmth throughout your entire body. You could feel his hand palming in over your bottom before smacking firmly. A whimper escaped your lips as you could feel a tingle going down your spine and you made an appreciative sound as he caressed over the area he smacked. You pushed your legs out further and looked over your shoulder at him to see the cocky, crooked grin over his lips and you found yourself proud that you were playing up this little fantasy with him. “You’re such a dirty little girl…”

“I should be punished very badly then Mr. Negan,” you purred and gave him a wink. His smile widened and you could see him seductively drag his tongue out over his bottom lip again to wet it. You felt his hand smack in over your bottom again, this time leaving a tingling sensation in your skin from how hard he hit it. You lowered your head and let out a moan as you felt Negan land another smack over your bottom. You jolted forward with the initial sting that it left over your body, but you were certainly okay with it. “You have no idea the kind of fantasies this is filling for me.”

Looking over your shoulder again, you pushed your hips back against the center of his groin, catching him off guard with your quickness. The deep groan that came afterwards drove your body wild as you felt Negan’s erection pressed up against you from behind. The clothing barrier between the two of you was almost too much to take as Negan grabbed a hold of your hips this time. He allowed you to wiggle your bottom over his hardening body and his head lowered to watch your movements against him.

“I want you so bad Negan,” you informed him, sounding almost desperate when you felt Negan’s hands caressing in over your thighs. He squeezed at your flesh as you rubbed yourself up against him again. His deep moan that filled the air drove you wild and made another set of chills ran throughout your body. Like none other, you wanted to have him throw you over this desk and take you, but you knew that you wanted to focus on something else right now.

“No kidding,” Negan’s brow line tensed as you stood quickly and grabbed a tight hold of his shirt in your palm. You balled it up into a fist as you tugged him toward his desk chair and shoved him down into it. He stumbled back in a shocked manner before you got on your knees before him. Your hands caressed up and over his muscular thighs and you could hear him let out a hesitant breath. “Trust me, my dick is getting super hard as we speak, but the kids are gonna be getting their shit together soon and…”

“And I’m sure you can act normal enough with me here…behind your desk. Pleasuring you,” you pulled yourself up enough to slide your fingers under his baseball cap. The motion knocked it off to the ground and tugged your fingertips through his dark hair. His hazel eyes were locked onto yours and you could feel your heart hammering in your chest. This was all you could think about since last night…

You reached out to grab his glasses from the desk and handed it to him with a pouty lip. His eyebrow arched up in confusion as you motioned for him to put them on and he did as you instructed, “I fucking love you in those glasses. They turn me on so very much and make this fantasy so much more delicious.”

“Are you completely positive this is what you want to do?” Negan stammered as your lips hammered in over his again and he desperately clutched at your jawline. His fingers slid down to the base of your throat to grasp it tightly before letting out a tight groan when your hand reached down to palm him through the material of his pants again. “Fuck…”

“If you want me to stop at any point, please…let me know,” you winked at him before sliding down between his thighs. Your hand pressed up in under the bottom of his tightly clad white t-shirt to caress over his toned torso and he let out a heavy sigh. Leaning forward, your lips brushed in over his navel, your tongue trailing lines over his skin and he let out a muted groan. “You could tell me now if you want. I won’t even attempt it.”

Negan’s tongue slid in over his bottom lip and his eyes had a devious expression over them, leaving you to realize that he was just as intrigued by the idea as you were. You gave him a final glance until you felt him sliding down further in his chair for you to spread his legs out to make things easier for you. You got the hint and reached up to start caressing in over the center of his pants, watching him carefully when he tipped his head back and let out a hiss.

“You were such a damn tease last night,” you informed him with a slur as you reached up to grab the hem of his pants and red boxer briefs to pull down the front. Reaching out, you grabbed a hold of his partially hardened cock in your hand and started to slowly caress over his body. His hips thrusted up slowly into your caress and you found yourself extremely excited by the idea that he was going through the motions of this and was allowing this to happen.

“I thought I was being nice in giving you a nice fucking sight to fall asleep to,” Negan stated with a wide smile as his hips arched up toward you when you licked your lips, wetting them. His fingertips pressed into your hair, grabbing a firm hold of it as you leaned in closer to grab a tighter hold of his body. You teased your tongue along the underside of his cock making him let out a tight wince. Your eyes looked up at him, seeing his piercing hazel eyes watching you closely as you twirled your tongue around the tip of his body. “Damn…”

“You knew what you were going to do to me,” you hummed against his body and felt his hips buck up toward you before you started to pump your hand over his length again. His eyes rolled back as you flicked your tongue over the crease on the tip of his body. The taste lingered and you felt yourself intoxicated by him completely.

You caressed over his body until he was fully hard and pulsating in your hand. A smile pressed in over your lips as you leaned forward to trace over the veins in his erection with your tongue. When your tongue slid in under the head of his manhood, you could hear him whimper before arching his hips up again. It was clearly a sensitive spot for him as you licked your lips one final time before wrapping your lips around the tip of his body.

Negan let out a small groan and your eyes looked up toward him to see him close his eyes and drop his head back for a moment as you slowly lowered your mouth a little down his length before pulling up again. Your tongue twisted and twirled around his tip before pulling away, making a popping sound with your mouth as your hand went back to caressing him. Your saliva gave a slicker motion to your caress and he let out a tense breath.

“You taste so good,” you whispered watching him open his eyes again to look down at you with his hooded eyes. His jaw was clenched and you could feel his right hand wrapping around the back of your neck to urge you back to what you were doing.

“Be a good girl,” Negan ordered reaching down with his other hand to lead his body back toward your lips and you happily obliged, taking him between your parted lips. The suction over him instantly caused another groan to escape his lips as you started to slowly bob your head over his cock, trying to draw out this experience. Negan was already so much more expressive about receiving a blowjob than any of the men you had been with before.

His hand helped urge you over his body, but didn’t take too much control over the moment when you would focus on the areas you had learned he liked in the beginning stages of what you started. His hips arched up into your mouth making you gag slightly and you put your hand over his thigh to still him when you took him back further into your throat.

“Fucking…fuck…” Negan groaned, but you could tell his curse was more of a nervous one when you heard the lockers start to open just beyond his office. Pushing him back further behind his desk, you worked yourself behind his desk so no one would be able to spot what was going on unless they got close enough to see.

“Relax Negan, just don’t be too loud,” you looked up at him with the best innocent expression that you could give him. He gulped down and nodded as you took him back into your mouth and quickly bobbed your head over his length. A muted moan escaped his lips again as he reached out to grab a hold of the desk with his left hand, clinging to it tightly. His right hand reached down to press in over the back of your head, quickening the motions of your mouth over him.

“Ah, fuck…that feels so good,” he let out another soft groan and you looked up to see him licking at his lips as he tipped his head back again. You could feel tears pressing in over the corners of your eyes with how far you were taking his large body into your throat, but you were doing your best job to please him. To let him know how much you truly wanted him. It was clear that Negan was doing his best not to blurt out loudly and express himself too much, but he was failing quite badly. “Fuckity fuck…”

“See you later coach,” one of the students blurted out, making Negan flinch and you made a choking noise as his body hit the back of your throat. Pulling away, you looked up at him and saw him frown.

“I am so fucking sorry,” Negan mouthed as you huffed heavily and lowered your head back to take him into your mouth again, his hand helping your movements as you tried your best to comply with what he wanted. Your hand was wrapped firmly around the base of his erection, pupping and caressing in a twisting motion as you tried your best to get him off. “Fuck me…”

Suctioning hard over the tip of his body, you flicking your tongue roughly over the underside of his body and could feel his hips arching up while his fingers hooked tightly into your hair. His breathing increased, his body tightening up and you could hear an involuntary groan escaping his lips.

“That’s it,” Negan urged you to keep up with the same pace over him until you felt the first long strand of his release into your throat and your eyes closed shut tightly. His heavy breathing filled the air while you continued to pleasure him until the very end of his release. His body slowly loosened up as you pulled your mouth away from his body, licking your lips while you savored the taste of him. “Fucking hell, that was so fucking…”

“Coach…” someone pushed at his door as you felt Negan shoving you under his desk a bit further than you already were, making you hit your head. A soft grunt escaped your lips and Negan feigned hitting his knee on the desk as you heard the concern in the student’s voice just beyond the desk you were hidden under. “You alright?”

“Fine, what’s up?” Negan was nervous and it was the first time you had heard him stutter uncontrollably. He had every reason to be nervous since you were on your knees in front of him with his cock out and was only hidden beyond the desk. “I kind of need to get to work. Whatever this is, could you get back to me another day? And close the door after you…okay?”

“Oh, sure,” you heard the student mutter before closing the door behind them and Negan reached to pull you out from under the desk.

“I am so fucking sorry, you okay?” Negan reached out to trace his fingertips over your head to make sure you weren’t hurt.

A laugh fell from your lips as you tipped in to kiss him heavily. His breathing was still heavy from his release and the obvious worry that got to him with the student coming close to catching the two of you. Negan’s tongue flicked over yours as he cupped your face in his hands, eager to kiss you over and over again.

“You taste so good,” you purred against his lips and he let out a deep laugh against your lips, making you pull away. “What?”

“You taste like my cock,” Negan snickered as you slapped the center of his chest and could hear his deep laugh follow. He licked his lips and reached out to run his thumb along your bottom lip, sliding in over the swelled flesh. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing, that I know of…” you answered with a wide smile feeling him grabbing a tight hold of your jaw as he pulled you in closer to him. “What should I be doing tonight?”

“Me…” Negan slurred with a proud grin as he pulled you up from the ground and motioned you to sit on the edge of his desk. He tipped up to kiss you over and over again as you clutched your fingers into his dark hair. “You’re going to be doing me tonight…”

“Is that so?” you chuckled seeing him nod proudly before running his tongue over his bottom lip again. “How are we going to do that with Tom home?”

“Easily,” Negan informed you with a small laugh. “You’re going to come to my house and I’m going to show you just how much I appreciate what you have done for me here today. You’re going to have the best night of your life tonight…”

“No ego in that one,” you watched him fixing his pants to cover his body again and you clutched his shoulders, your nails biting into them through the material. “I was thinking it would be nice just having you throw me over the desk right now…”

“Oh yes, that would be a great fucking idea for a future date, but not the first time I fuck you,” Negan shook his head and you caressed over the salt and pepper colored beard on his face, taking the time to admire his handsome features. “The first time that happens, it’s going to be absolutely fantastic. Something you’ll never forget…”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OC (reader) returns home after spending her time with Negan at the school. A confrontation takes place between the OC and Tom that leads to Negan getting involved.

A smile pressed in over your lips as you pulled into your driveway after spending some time with Negan at the school. A happy sound escaped your lips when you got out of your car and moved up to your house. Part of you should have felt bad for what happened, but you didn’t. You thought that you would have felt guilty for what you did to Tom, but there was no regret what-so-ever. All you could honestly think about was the night that you had upcoming with Negan and that’s all you attempted to care about. Obviously you would have to lie to Tom and come up with something good, but it would be well worth it.

Moving into your house, you could hear the sounds of something crashing and you looked around to see that things were thrown around in your house. Dropping your bag, you followed the sounds to see Tom moving things and you let out a disgusted noise. Everything was in disarray and in places that it shouldn’t have been. Stepping into the room made him alert to the fact that you were home and he turned to you with a frown.

“Welcome home darling,” Tom snorted from where he was packing things and you could feel your heart hammering inside of your chest. Everything was a mess and he was taking down everything that you had worked so hard to put together in your living room. “I took what you said to heart and I started spending some time in this house and I came to the conclusion I fucking hate the way that this room is put together, so I’m changing it.”

“You are going to change this whole room when you don’t even live here ninety-eight percent of the time?” you let out an angered breath, watching Tom turn to you with an arrogant look. He knew you were proud of this room and that’s why he was doing this. “This is bullshit Tom. You made a mess because you are in a mood.”

Moving across the room, you grabbed the painting that you had gotten at your wedding and you looked to him with a frown. Moving back to the area it was at before, you hung it up again and let out a heavy exhale. This was just like him to cause shit when he didn’t need to.

“I don’t like that fucking painting. I’ve always fucking hated it,” Tom moved across the room to reach for the painting, but you stepped in front of him to stop him from touching it. “From the first moment you hung that damn painting, I’ve wanted to destroy it.”

“Your parents gave it to us and I think it’s nice,” you pressed your hand into the center of his chest to give him a glare as if warning him to back off. His head tilted to the side and his fierce blue eyes seemed to be burning through you with his glare. “It stays.”

“If that stays, this fucking thing goes,” Tom moved to the mantle above the fireplace and grabbed a hold of the crystal figurine that you had up there was. He reached for the box that he was putting things away in and you moved across the room. “It’s ugly and I think it takes away from the appeal of this stupid ass room.”

“That’s from my mother Tom, you know that. Let go of it. It’s very important to me and you know that,” you felt him press his hand that wasn’t holding the crystal in over the center of your chest to keep you back and away from him. You tried to push yourself away from him toward the crystal, but his force wouldn’t allow you. “Stop messing around, this is stupid. I don’t know what game you are playing…”

“Game? I’m playing a game in making my house fit my personality better?” Tom snickered, keeping a firm distance between you and the crystal, holding it out and away from you. You fought with him to try and grab the crystal, but he pulled it away from you and held it over your head. “I don’t want this shit in my living room for everyone to see.”

“That’s delicate Tom, stop fucking around!” you tried to grab it and felt him stumbling back as he fought to keep it away from you. The sound of shattering filled your ears as you saw his bright blue eyes widen and he let out a shocked sound when he looked behind him to see that he had dropped the figurine. There was a rage that began to fill your veins as you felt him freeze up before you and you pushed him aside to kneel down to try and pick up the pieces of the glass figurine. “You asshole!”

“That was an accident. I’m sorry, you were shoving me and I just…I lost my grip,” he tried to explain with his words broken as he spoke. You tried to pick up the pieces, but it was too shattered to even resemble something. Looking over your shoulder at him, you could see him gulp down and hold his hands up. “Listen, I can buy you another one. I’m sorry…”

“You can’t just buy me another one. You know how important that was to me, the gift that it was,” your voice cracked as you held the broken pieces in your hand knowing that it meant more to you than anything he could ever buy you. It was something special that was a moment spent between you and your mother and now he had broken it. “You are such a jackass.”

“It was an accident,” he tried to keep to his story as you stood from the ground and carried the remainder of the pieces that you could over toward the table in the corner. You set it down before moving for the mantle, heading for the award that he had gotten at work. “Whoa, hold on…”

“No, this is bullshit. You take something of mine and I’ve kept up this stupid fucking trophy for so long. This is ridiculous, you are such an asshole,” you tried to move around him, feeling him grabbing a tight hold of you to keep you away from grabbing the glass trophy. He kept a firm hold of you as you tried to reach for it and could feel his arms fighting with yours. “Tom, I swear….”

“You’re going to break it,” he snapped feeling you trying to pull yourself away from him and he let out an aggravated sound. “And that fucking trophy means more to me than you do.”

You let out a tense laugh as you turned to him and shook your head. You could feel his grip loosening and you shrugged your shoulders, “I wasn’t going to break it, but now that you mention it…”

“Don’t you dare touch it,” you felt Tom grab you and shove you back and you let out a tense laugh. He was reaching out to grab a hold of it himself and you shook your head. “I’m not going to let you fucking break it.”

“Would you just…” you reached out to touch his shoulder, not attempting to go for the trophy, but just to talk to him when you realized how stupid both of your actions were. It was beginning to feel childish fighting like this over something that could have been avoided. Your hand squeezed over his shoulder to try to get his attention, but he still wanted none of it. His arm came back and you could feel his elbow connecting with your jaw, making you fall back against the ground in a thud. A gasp escaped Tom’s lips as you looked up to see him set the trophy back down on the mantle. Your jaw was burning, the pain from his hit causing an ache so strong that the whole side of your face was hot.

“I am so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, I was just…” Tom kneeled before you trying to reach out and help you up from the floor. You pushed back away from him and held your hands up, motioning him to stay away from you. “Y/N please. I didn’t mean for that to happen. It just…I was trying to pull away and you pulled forward and…my…God. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not going to touch your fucking trophy,” you promised with a heavy sigh, sliding your hand in over the side of your face, wincing when you pressed in over your jaw. “I swear.”

“Would you just stop?” Tom watched you carefully get up from the ground and you cautiously moved to the bathroom. Looking at your jaw you could see that there was already a bruise developing and you could feel an ache in the center of your chest. “Baby, I’m sorry. I swear I would never do that on purpose. I just got worked up and…I swear I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It is fine,” you brushed off his pleas and shook your head, not wanting to hear any of it. Never had he hit you before and while you understood that he didn’t mean to do it, he still hit you. Even if it was an accident. “Just…give me a minute.”

“Honey, I am so sorry,” you heard him following you as you walked outside and closed the door before he could follow you out onto the porch. Sitting down on the edge of the porch, you caressed your hand in over the side of your jaw hoping that some of the ache would die down and that’s when you heard the sound of Negan’s motorcycle. Lowering your head, you had never felt actually unhappy to hear that sound until now. Hopefully he just walked on by and right into his house.

Covering your face, you could feel your body trembling as you tried to keep it hidden and when you heard the sound of Negan’s garage, you assumed that it was closing and moved your hand away. You knew that you wanted to spend time with Negan, but it was clear that you were going to have to cancel with him tonight. You couldn’t spend time with Negan with this shiner on your face. You could feel your hands involuntarily shaking at the idea of what just happened and you didn’t even know how to respond to Tom now that this happened.

“What the fuck happened?” you looked up to see Negan standing before you pulling his sunglasses from his face as he moved in closer to where you were seated on your porch. Quickly getting up, you nudged Negan back toward the garage to get him way from the front door. “Did that son of a bitch hit you? What the hell happened?”

“Don’t worry about it Negan,” you tried to hush him, pressing your hand into the center of his chest. His breathing was increasing and you could hear him getting angrier with each passing second. His hand reached out to cup your face in his hands and you winced when his thumb carefully caressed over your jawline to determine the damage done. “It was an accident; we were being rough with each other and…”

“No, there is no excuse for that,” Negan shook his head, caressing his hands over your flesh and you could still feel your body shaking as Negan frowned. Negan went to move around you and you quickly pulled him back to you. “We’re just going to have a little chat.”

“No, please…don’t,” you begged him, seeing Negan’s confused hazel eyes staring out at you as you shook your head. Your hand pressed in over the center of his chest, to look up at him with a sigh. “It really was an accident. He accidentally pulled his elbow back and hit me…”

“This isn’t right,” Negan muttered seeing the expression that was over your face and he sighed, moving forward to wrap his arms around you tightly. Your head rest against the center of his chest hearing the pounding sounds of his heart when you cuddled your head in closer. His hand caressed through your hair in a calming manner and you found yourself focusing less on the pain that was caused from the hit Tom landed on you. “You never put your hands on a woman like this. I don’t believe it’s an accident…”

“What the hell is this?” Tom’s voice pressed in behind the two of you and you watched Negan turn to look over his shoulder at Tom. Your heart hammered in your chest as you felt Negan’s arm releasing you and you felt your body freeze up. Having both your husband and the man you were having an affair with together wasn’t exactly how you would like to have today gone. Tom moved across the yard and shoved his hands into Negan’s chest making him stumble backwards. “Get your hands off of my wife.”

“Are you really that pathetic that you can’t take your wife’s friend hugging her? Is your masculinity really in that much of a panic?” Negan mocked holding his hands up in the air as you looked to see Tom’s breathing increased. Tom’s chest was rising and falling heavily while Negan stayed back. “What are you doing hitting your wife?”

“I didn’t hit my wife,” Tom snarled in response, moving in closer to Negan to shove him again. Negan stumbled back, keeping his hands up to show that he wasn’t going to come at Tom. “Not that it’s any of your fucking business what I do with my wife. She is none of your fucking concern and I can do with my wife what I please.”

“If I ever see you lay a hand on her, I happen to disagree with you,” Negan blurted out with a half smirk, nodding to you with a shake of his head. “I know what happened, she may try to convince me otherwise, but you hit her. For what reason, I don’t know, nor do I care. I just know it takes a pussy of a man to hit his wife. Expect her to lie for him.”

“She’s not lying,” Tom looked back at you with his angry blue eyes and you found yourself slightly trembling at the interaction between the two men. “She doesn’t need someone like you to be here to comfort her either. She has me in her life; she doesn’t need a piece of shit like you.”

“Oh, keep telling yourself that big man,” Negan mocked Tom with a deep rumble and you could see that Negan still had his hands up showing that he wasn’t going to be attacking Tom. “Keep acting the way you are though big man and your wife is going to end up in the bed of a man like me. Abusive men like you don’t…”

You gasped out when you saw Tom lunge forward and deck Negan against the side of the face. Negan stumbled back; a hiss escaping his lips after the echo of the punch filled the area between the houses. Negan slowly raised his head and lowered his hands. His bottom lip was split as Tom stood before him, his breathing increased as Negan stood taller before him.

“Thank you for hitting me first,” Negan spit some blood out from his mouth before moving forward to bring his fist across the side of Tom’s face. Before you knew it, both men were lunging at each other and throwing punch after punch. Their bodies scrambled out onto the front lawn as you tried to think of how to react. Negan was clearly the stronger one, but Tom still had the height over Negan as they attempted to overpower the other one.

“Stop it,” you demanded seeing Tom land another hit firmly into the center of Negan’s face. It didn’t knock Negan away for long as Negan shoved Tom away and they both slowly began to stand back up. Moving forward you pressed between the both of them, pressing your hand firmly in over the center of Negan’s chest to keep him back. “Stop it now!”

“Move, damn it,” Tom shoved you aside making you stumble back towards the ground in a thud and you watched Negan move to try to help you up. Tom took the advantage and started to hit Negan over and over again. Moving up, you pushed Tom forward and put yourself in front of Negan to keep him safe in the moment that Tom had caught him off guard. “You are defending him? I’m your fucking husband!”

“And he’s my friend! He’s out for the best for me, you…you are just being an asshole,” you felt Negan moving up to his feet and you turned to reach out to cup his face in your hands to look him over. There was blood over his lip and coming from his nose. Both Tom and Negan had about the same damage, but you knew that Negan would definitely take the damage better. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Negan nodded looking to Tom again as you caressed your fingertips over Negan’s rough features. You could hear Tom breathing heavily behind you and you looked to see Tom pulling out his phone.

“I’m calling the police since he attacked me,” Tom informed you with a firm nod of his head, dialing the numbers as Negan let out a small laugh. “You think this is funny? Who the hell do you think they are going to believe?”

“Well, let’s see. We have several neighbors out here,” Negan pointed out with a rasp tone, causing Tom to look around as Negan breathed out uneasily. The fight had caught several neighbors’ attentions and it was clear that they had been watching the fight play out. “I kept my hands up to prove I wasn’t going to attack you. You hit me…I just was defending myself. Plus your wife has a shiner on her and our neighbors watched you shove her to the ground. Who do you think the police are going to believe?”

Damn, Negan really thought that one out. Your thoughts were kind of amazed, wondering if Negan had planned that out the whole time just so he could get his hands on Tom.

Tom slowly closed his phone and looked to you with an angered expression. Obviously, he couldn’t pull something like that on Negan. The sound of Tom’s phone ringing was heard and Tom answered. His bright eyes widened as he walked away toward the end of the property to talk.

“You alright?” Negan muttered with a worried tone, reaching out to caress over the side of your face and brush your hair away from it. “Y/N?”

“I’m fine,” you answered feeling your body still shaking from their fight. You were happy you were able to get them to stop, but you still didn’t know what the aftermath would lead to. Tom walked up after closing his phone and made his way back to you. He grabbed a hold of your wrist and started to tug you toward the front door. “Tom?”

“Get off my fucking property or I really will call the police,” Tom ordered Negan, getting you into the house and motioning you to get away from the door. Tom watched to make sure that Negan left the yard and turned to look at you with an angered expression. “That fucking man is not allowed in this house. I have to go for work and while I’m gone I expect you to cut everything off with him or we are over.”

“You want me to stop being friends with him just because your ego is bruised? You were the one that hit him first,” you snapped watching Tom walk up the stairs toward the bedroom to start packing things. You let out a tight laugh as he continued to ignore you. “Are you serious Tom? You really think now…after everything that has happened, now is a good time to leave for work?”

“I have to go for work,” Tom snarled, looking back at you with a hiss. He pulled his shirt from his body to change and you could see the bruises that developed over his abdomen and pale flesh. He winced and grabbed his ribs before moving for another shirt. Clearly the fight has affected him much more than he was giving away. “There is nothing I can do about it.”

“You can say no…” you reminded him knowing that if he left right now, this was the final straw between the two of you. He may not have thought that, but you certainly did.

“We’ll deal with this when I get back,” Tom pulled his shirt in over his body and grabbed his suitcase. He carried it down the stairs and you followed him to where he went into the garage. He put his suitcase into the car and he looked to you again. “I’m not fucking kidding you; if you are still friends with that arrogant shit when I get back…you’ll regret it.”

“What the hell does that mean?” you snapped at him seeing his fierce, blue eyes staring out at you with an angered look. He didn’t respond to you as he got into his car and you watched him start to pull away. A frustrated breath escaped your lips as you watched him peel away and you could feel that your blood pressure was up. You were stressed, aggravated and in pain. Tonight was already starting off awful and you didn’t know what else it was going to lead to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan comes to talk to the OC (reader) after Tom leaves and she asks him to cash in the promise he made her earlier in the day.

Sitting down on the couch after putting back together the room that Tom had rearranged and left messy, you pulled out your phone and took a look at it. Gulping down, you realized that it had been a few hours since Tom had left and you found yourself absolutely disgusted with him. Of all the times for him to up and leave, now wasn’t exactly the best time to leave.

A few months ago you had gotten a locator app to see where he was since you were starting to lose count of where he was actually was. Locating his phone, you saw that he was already in a different state and you let out a heavy huff. Tossing your phone aside, you looked around the room and could see the crystal that was still broken at the corner of the room. If anything, today confirmed for you that you and Tom were worse together than you originally had thought. If it was so easy for him to up and leave after what happened, then it just showed where things stood between the two of you. Tom cared more about that damn trophy over the fireplace than he actually did you and he made that clear. What amused you the most is that when he left, he didn’t have a worry in the world. The only thing he seemed to care about is that he wanted you to stop being friends with Negan, which was never going to happen.

Hearing the sound of knocking on the front door, you sighed heavily and slowly got up from the couch to move your way toward the front of the house. Pulling open the door, you saw Negan standing in your doorway, his heavy eyes staring out at you. You had been so angry with Tom that you forgot about leaving Negan to himself. You should have gone after him when Tom left, but you decided to clean up the mess that Tom created first.

It was pouring outside and Negan looked soaked, almost as if he had been outside for quite some time. A frown pressed in over his lips when his eyes met yours and you stepped back to take a better look at him. His arms were propped against your doorframe and he seemed upset.

“I just wanted to come over here and say that I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have caused the drama that I did. I was just so fucking angry that he hit you,” Negan explained with a shrug of his shoulders, his words coming out in almost a whisper while you clung to the door. He reached up with his right hand to press his hand throughout his wet hair to press it back and you could feel a breath catch in the back of your throat. “I know Tom’s your husband and I shouldn’t have put you into that situation. It was wrong for me to do that.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. He was the one being an asshole,” you sighed out, looking him over to see that his lip was still bloody and you reached out to grab a tight hold of his hand. Urging him into your home, you pulled him toward the kitchen after closing the door and motioned him to take a seat on the stool next to your counter. “You didn’t have to come here and apologize. Tom started something, you caught him and then he was being an asshole. You were defending me and you have no idea how much that means to me.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Negan watched you grab a few things before you moved in to dab in over his split lip, making him wince when you did it. A frown pressed in over your lips as you reached out to brush your fingertips through his wet hair. “During the fight earlier…”

“Yeah?” you heard his voice cracking as he spoke and he looked up at you with his hooded eyes. You tossed what you had in the garbage before returning to him. His large hands reached out to grab a hold of your hands and you could feel the roughness of his thumbs caressing over the back of your hand.

“You picked me over Tom. When he was attacking me, you picked me…” Negan reminded you, his hazel eyes watching you closely as he stood up from the stool. His hand reached out to caress over the side of your raw jawline and you let out an uneven breath, feeling his wet skin caressing over yours. “I never thought that would ever be a possibility, but you protected me. You chose me to keep safe.”

“I’d make the same choice every time,” you nodded when you felt his hands cupping your face in his hands softly. Gulping down, you could see a smirk pressing in over his lips and you placed your hand in over the center of his chest. Caressing over it softly, you could hear his breathing increase and you smiled. Negan made it seem like it was a big deal, but the choice was very obvious. “Every…single…time.”

“I saw him leave. Was it because of the fight or because of work?” Negan saw you give him a certain expression and he could tell the answer by simply your look alone. A grin pressed in over his lips before he rolled his eyes. “The fucker hits his wife and then decides that work is more important. Nice…”

“As I said, he’s an asshole. I feel better that he is in a different state anyways,” you felt Negan pressing your hair behind your ear and away from your face. “I couldn’t deal with him right now.”

“Why’d you pick me earlier?” Negan whispered in a low growl, returning to the earlier conversation and you felt a tightness in the center of your chest when he asked. To you the choice was easy, but clearly Negan wanted an explanation. “He’s your husband, you should have picked him. Not some guy…”

“You’re not just some guy Negan. I really like you…a lot,” you let out a tense breath, followed by a laugh. His breathing increased and it felt like he had moved in closer to you as you spoke. “You’ve opened my eyes to a lot of things lately and I know I don’t love Tom. Tom was a part of my old life, a life that I no longer want. With you…I enjoy spending time with you. I like being around you. You defend me, you care about me. Tom isn’t half the man that you are…”

You words were cut off by the sensation of Negan’s lips hammering in over yours. His mouth was warm, but his damp body was slightly cold from the rain that he had been clearly in. A gasp escaped your lips at his forcefulness and he took advantage of the moment, pushing his tongue forward in over yours. The calming sensation of his lips caressing over yours caused your body to open up and relax to him. Negan’s right arm reached around your hips to pull you closer to him and you reached up to hook your fingertips into his wet hair.  

 “I’m very happy to hear that,” Negan’s deep voice muttered against your lips and you could feel a chill run down your spine when he nipped over your bottom lip. When he tugged at the flesh softly, you could feel your body needing and wanting more of him. Reaching up, you tugged on his wet hair and pulled him in closer to you to meet his lips in a kiss again. The soft tickling sensation that his beard caused over your face made a smile press in over your lips as you kissed him. Kissing him felt great. You had never been with a man that had facial hair like his, but you absolutely loved the sensations that it caused. The kiss seemed to get harder and a wince escaped his lips. Pulling away, you suddenly remembered the cut over his bottom lip and it was clearly sensitive. A frown pressed in over your lips as you reached up to touch the sensitive flesh and you could feel him pressing a soft kiss over the pad of your thumb. “You really have no idea what you fucking to do to me.”

“Show me…” you urged him with a smile, reaching for his hands to pull him toward the stairs. Negan’s eyes watched you closely while you led him up toward the bedroom and could see him stopping in the doorway. “You made me a promise earlier at school, time to cash that in.”

“You sure about that?” Negan stood before you, slowly pulling the zipper down on his leather jacket and you nodded. You couldn’t think of something you wanted more than Negan. Even before Tom caused all the drama that he did earlier, you had planned to be with Negan that night. A grin expanded over his lips, causing a chill to run down your spine as you watched his leather jacket drop to the ground. Negan’s smile was one of the number one things that turned you on about him. Stepping forward, your hands pressed in over his wet, white t-shirt. Tracing over his lean body through the wet material, you found your body arching up closer to his while the fire of your attraction to him filled your veins. “As you wish…”

Your lips met his desperately, your teeth clinging against his as you both fought to keep control over the kiss. His tongue pushed up against yours while your hands reached up and under the wet material of his t-shirt to caress over his lean abdomen. Your fingers teased through the dark hair covering his chest before you tugged on the material. His arms rose allowing you to pull it over his head and drop it to the ground with his jacket.

“You’re not going to be going and changing your mind, right?” you teased him while your fingertips reached up to trace over the tattoo on the left side of his chest. He inhaled heavily when you slid down to caress your hand in over his chest to trace in over the hard lines of his body. “I don’t think I could deal with the rejection…”

“Not a fucking chance,” Negan growled, wrapping his arm around your body to pull you close to him. Your hand reached up to trace over the side of his chiseled jawline when you felt his large hand reaching down to palm in over your bottom. A whimper escaped your lips and you found yourself wanting to take the time to admire his body.  

A gasp escaped your lips when you felt him reach up to grab a hold of your blouse before ripping the material open. The buttons from your shirt hit the ground and you didn’t have much time to react to the motion when he picked you up in his strong arms. The ground moved out beneath you quickly, but even quicker was the motion of him throwing you onto the bed with a thud. His body was quick to cover yours and the tickling sensation of his chest hair over your lower abdomen made you arch up in closer to him. You pulled your arms from the tattered material of your blouse and shimmied out of it while his lips caressed over yours.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Negan huffed, his mouth lowering to the side of your neck biting into the flesh before sliding his tongue out over the sensitive area. His right hand started to trace a line from your lower abdomen, up toward the line between your breasts before cupping your breast softly in his hand. Your body warmed up immediately to his touch and a moan escaped deep from within. It had been so long that you had longed for Negan’s touch and now you were finally getting to have it.

A heavy sigh escaped your lips when his mouth covered your shoulder and softly sucked over the flesh before lowering his kisses down your collarbone toward your chest. Arching up, you could feel the tickling sensation of his beard pressing in over your skin as his mouth lowered down toward your abdomen. His possessive grasp pulled you slightly up from the bed when his tongue swirled around your navel. It was like he was trying to learn each part of you with his mouth and you could feel your body began to tremble when his lips met the top of your pants.

“You could tell me to fuck off now if you’d like,” Negan offered, looking up at you with a devious smirk and you shook your head slowly. The motion gave him the encouragement to reach for your pants to start pulling them down your legs, tossing the material aside. “Come here gorgeous.”

Moving up onto your knees, you could feel Negan’s hand pressing in over your bare sides, taking the time to trace over your ribs with his rough fingertips and you let out small whimper. A smile pressed in over the corners of his lips while he caressed softly over your body. The fact that you reacted so easily to his touch made him so much more excited about the interaction you were about to share.

Reaching out, you took advantage of the two of you in front of each other and caressed over the center of his chest. Trailing your fingers down his abdomen, you caressed over the soft flesh before moving in to kiss over his jawline. His head tipped back, allowing you better access as your mouth pressed lines over his neck toward his Adam’s apple hearing a groan escape his lips. Your hands traced over his belt buckle and began to pull it apart, hearing his breathing getting heavier when you got the material apart. Unbuckling his pants and then unzipping them, you could feel him motioning you to wait and you frowned.

“Patience,” he hushed, grabbing a hold of your hands before reaching around you to unhook your bra. Allowing him to take hold of the material, you watched his expression as he pulled the material from your body and felt your pulse rate quicken when you saw him smile. “Fucking gorgeous.”

“Negan,” you went to say something only to hear him slightly hushing you, his hand reaching out to palm over your bare breast, taking his time to slowly circle his thumb over your nipple. It caused you to arch in closer to him and you felt his other hand reaching down to grab a hold of your hips. His mouth began pressing kisses over your jaw, toward your neckline and toward your chest. The sensation of his tongue swirling around your nipple caused a breath to catch in your throat. His caress was soft and warm, but very delicate to the details of the things that seemed to tease you the most. Your hands reached up to tug softly at his hair and he pulled back to look at you with a smile before grabbing a tighter hold of your hips. The quick movement of him pulling you toward the bottom of the bed was felt and you could feel him lowering his mouth to press in over your breastbone again. “You have no idea how hard it is for me not to just pounce you right now.”

“Oh, I can imagine. It’s been rather hard for me too,” he teased, rocking his hips forward to tease you with the thoughts of his hardened body beneath his jeans and it caused you to let out small moan. His tongue swirled in over your nipple again and it caused you to rise up in closer to him. His mouth took its time over your body trying to take notice of the things that caused you to tremble and whimper. If it was one thing that Negan was good at, it was certainly paying attention to the details.

Negan’s hands grabbed a tight hold of your panties and pulled them from your legs quickly before getting on his knees in front of the bed. His hands grabbed a tighter hold of your thighs and you could feel the warmth of his body closer to yours causing a shudder to fill your body.

“Fuck…now this is a sight,” he groaned, teasing his lips in over the side of your thigh before reaching out to press his fingertips in over your folds to push them apart slowly. You lifted your head to watch him lick his lips to wet them before moving forward and you could feel the warmth of his tongue sliding a slow, long stroke over your folds. Your hips arched up into him and you could feel him keeping a tight hold of your body to try and keep you in place. It had been so long since you had been touched like this. Your body shuddered involuntarily as his slow, languid strokes continued over your body. A growl escaped his lips against your body causing you to whimper out. The sensation drove you wild and your body shuddered upon the contact. “Damn girl, how long has it been?”

“I don’t know,” you breathed feeling your chest rising and falling heavily as you heard the sounds of Negan’s mouth suckling over your flesh. The sound honestly turned you on more than it should of, but the very idea that it was Negan doing this turned you on the more you thought about it. Your hands grabbed a hold of the comforter, squeezing it tightly within your grasp. The tip of his tongue started to quickly flick over your body causing your hips to gyrate in closer to his caress, eager to feel more. Your thighs started to tremble, but you could still feel him keeping a tight hold of your thighs to keep you in place. “Negan…”

“Mhmm?” his eyes looked up at you from where he was kneeled. Your head rose slightly, but the very sight of him caused your heart to pound inside of your chest when you felt his tongue doing zig zags along your flesh before pressing a long, solid flick of his tongue over your folds again. His mouth pulled away from your body for a moment and you let out a whimper that likely sounded like a whine. A deep laugh escaped his lips when he took note of your displeasure. “I’m not done…”

Feeling him pushing your thighs further apart, you shook when his rough fingertips pushed in over your clitoris, teasing over it before lowering his caress down toward your entrance. He teased you with the idea of pushing his fingers inside of you, but simply just swirled his fingertip in a teasing motion over your body.

“Your body has been dying to be fucking pampered…” Negan growled when he moved in again to suction his lips over your clitoris. The sounds of his licking, sucking and slurping filled the room as he continued to pleasure you. Your body started to tremble uncontrollably and you felt your heart skipping beats. God, it really had been too long. Arching up, you could feel the caress of his tongue over you getting harder and faster when you squeezed your fists into a ball. Moans fell from your lips as you felt your hips shake against his mouth letting you know that you reached your release. Negan groaned and pulled away to wipe at his bottom lip before sucking over his fingertips slowly. “Damn girl…”

Watching him stand up slowly, you could see him pulling apart the material of his jeans and he pushed his fingertips into the material allowing it to pool around his ankles before stepping out of them. You used the energy you had in your body to raise up and reach for the hemline of his boxer briefs, pulling it down to release his hardened manhood into your palm. A groan escaped his lips when your hand sheathed over him, pumping him in your hand a few times before moving in to wrap your lips around his body. Sucking eagerly over the flesh, you felt his fingertips digging into your hair to grab a tight hold of it while you bobbed your head over his length. You had learned earlier what he had liked and immediately tried to return the pleasure that he had just given you. His groans escaped his lips and you squeezed harder over his body making his legs buckle forward closer to you. You pulled your mouth away for a moment to lick over his tip, teasing in over the sensitive slit before tracing over the pulsating veins in his body. You watched his abdomen suck in heavily when you wrapped your lips around his body again and you loved the sounds that you drew out of him.

“Fuck…fuck stop,” he urged you, carefully pulling you away from his length. He motioned you to lean back against the bed as he crawled in over you slowly. A crooked smile pressed in over his lips when you reached up to caress over the center of his chest and toward his stubble covered jawline. He partially got on his knees, pulling your hips up closer to him before reaching down to grab a hold of his length. He caressed over it slowly before teasing the head of his body between your folds. A moan escaped your lips when you felt him teasing you with the tip of his cock, tracing long lines over your body before lining it up with your entrance. His eyebrows tensed as you watched him pushing his length forward into you causing a whimper to fall from your lips. A groan escaped his lips when he got the tip in and you tipped your head back against the bed. Your hips arched up to him, wanting to feel him deep within you, but he didn’t move. “Fucking hell…”

Negan urged more of his length into you before reaching out with his left hand to cup your breast in his hand, squeezing at it as he kept his length still inside of you, letting you get accustomed to his thick body filling you. When you nodded and wanted him to continue, you felt him lowering in over you. His hands reached for yours and pushed them up over your head to hold them there as his hips started to thrust slowly over you.

“You are so fucking tight,” Negan breathed out deeply, causing a chill to fill your body with how deep his voice sounded. The thrusting of his hips got harder and faster as you felt the grip he had on your wrists getting stronger. His mouth met yours and you desperately kissed him back, biting at his lips when you heard him groan. “Tom doesn’t touch you, does he?”

Shaking your head, you felt his hips smacking into you and you cried out when you felt him plunging deeply within your body. The smacking sounds of your skin filled the room as he groaned heavily into your mouth. Your body was contracting around his, not used to being with someone his size.

“Is his cock this big?” Negan rumbled, releasing one of your hands and reaching down to urge one of your thighs around his hips. His body started pounding into yours while your free hand reached out to tug on his wet hair, hearing him breathing heavily over you. “Huh?”

“No…” you answered seeing him smile and nod before quickening the motions of his body inside of you. Your hands clung to his shoulders, hearing him groaning heavily when you broke into the skin with your nails. “Negan…”

“Fuck…” he hissed out feeling your hand pushing in over his lower abdomen, motioning him to wait. His hazel eyes watched you closely when you pulled away from him before turning to get on your knees before him.  A thick, pleased laugh escaped his lips as he got to his knees and moved in behind you, grabbing a firm hold of your bottom. He squeezed over it slowly before reaching down to lead his body back toward yours. A moan escaped your lips when you felt him pressing back inside of you with a forceful thrust. Your body loved and craved the sensation of his thick body inside of you, caressing you in ways that you could have only dreamed with Negan. “You feel so fucking good.”

His hands led you back against his length in a steady motion before he leaned in over you, taking advantage of his positioning to start plowing into you from behind. The smacks of his lower abdomen hitting your bottom was heard and you could feel his fingertips grabbing a tight hold of your hair. His grip pulled you up so that he could meet your mouth in another kiss. His tongue flicked and teased over yours as you tried to rock your hips back against him, eager to get back to the feeling of him moving inside of you.

“Oh, you are so eager,” he rumbled with a soft moan of his own as you worked your body over his length and he allowed you to do it. “You want to be on top?”

“Yes,” you muttered in a desperate breath before letting out a small whimper when you felt his hand softly smack over your bottom. His body pulled from yours and you let out an uncomfortable sound. You loved being filled by him and the emptiness just felt wrong. Carefully moving on your knees, you watched Negan dropping back and stretching out his legs. His erection rest against his abdomen before Negan reached down to grab a hold of it, stroking it softly.

“Come here gorgeous,” Negan wiggled his finger at you, beckoning you closer. You crawled in over his lap and his hands soon pressed in over the sides of your hips. His large hands squeezed over your sweat covered body and you reached between the two of you to grab a hold of his length. “You are so fucking perfect.”

A loud groan escaped his throat when you lowered your body over his length, his head lowered to watch you lowering over his thick body and he bit into his lower lip. Your left arm hooked around his shoulders, your right hand sinking into his dark hair to tug on it roughly. You demanded his attention as you started to lift your hips over his length. You pulled him closer to you, urging his lips to yours as you kissed heavily over his flesh. Your hips rocked over his, trying to focus on keeping a powerful movement over him, yet still keep it slow enough to draw out each and every sensation.

“Fuck…” Negan groaned against your lips, his eyebrows tensing together when he felt your walls clenching around his length. The pull upward your hips made over him caused his hips to arch up in a desperate search of quickening the motion. “Y/N…please…”

“Lay back,” you pressed into the center of his wet chest balancing your right hand over the center of it while your left reached back to squeeze over his thigh. Your body started to take control of the motions he begged for. You rocked your hips hard and fast over his length, feeling the rising and falling of his chest getting shorter and harder with each movement you made over it.

“Good God,” Negan lifted his head off the bed to look down at your movements over him and he reached up with his right hand to caress over your jawline as you moved over him. The bedframe slammed up against the wall with the movements and Negan grunted again, tossing his head back. You turned into the touch of his palm, taking one of his fingers between your lips as you sucked over it teasingly.

A cry escaped your lips as you could feel your body tensing up again and Negan could sense the closeness of your release. He pulled his hand away from your grasps and lowered it down to caress his thumb over your clitoris, circling over it roughly as the rocking sensations of your hips became more desperate over him.

“That’s it…” Negan muttered behind gritted teeth and his head tossed back when he felt your body clenching around him. You felt the extreme amounts of bliss filling your body when you began to tremble over him. Your heartbeat quickened and you could feel yourself getting lightheaded over how great it felt. “Good girl…”

“Negan…” you gasped feeling him grabbing a tight hold of your hips and felt his hips starting to shoot up underneath you again and again. Your hands fell forward against his chest, trying to keep some kind of a steadiness over him. Each thrust after desperate thrust drew out each amazing sensation his body made inside of you and you could hear his groans getting louder.

Negan spun you over onto your back and pushed your legs up over his shoulders. His hands braced his body beside you and you could hear his groaning getting heavier. His final thrusts extremely hard as you clutched tightly onto his hair. His mouth was hovering over yours as you watched his eyes slam shut when he tipped his head back. The veins in his neck were prominent as you gripped at his shoulders tightly. A whimper escaped your lips when you felt a warmth shoot out inside of you followed by Negan’s groans against your lips. His hips halted their movements as you kissed him desperately after Negan reached his release. He allowed your legs to fall back down and you caressed slowly over the planes of his shoulders, towards his lower back and to his small bottom to cup it softly.

“That was…” you felt his soaked body falling in over yours and you clutched onto him tightly, hearing his heavy breaths filling your ears. “Amazing.”

“You are fucking amazing,” he groaned, pressing another kiss against your lips before pulling his body out of yours. A gasp escaped your lips when your body felt empty without him in it. He dropped down beside you on the bed as you turned on your side to press your head over the center of his sweaty chest. “My heart is going fucking crazy.”

“It sounds nice to me,” you whispered against his skin, pressing a small kiss over the center of his chest before resting your head back down over it. Your fingertips caressed over the center of his abdomen, tracing over the wet planes and you could hear him breathing heavily. “Stay the night?”

“I wasn’t planning on leaving, were you planning on kicking me out?” Negan snorted with a laugh as you raised your head up to look at him. His eyebrow was perked up and you could see the grin that expanded over his lips. “Shit girl, you just wanted to hit it and quit it?”

“Don’t be an ass,” you reached out to swat over the center of his chest before starting to slowly caress over his abdomen again, tracing lines over the heated flesh. “I’m not sure I want to ever leave this bed with you.”

“Then don’t…” Negan sighed heavily, caressing over your shoulders in a comforting way as you laid over him. “No worries, not regrets. Just lay here with me and enjoy the aftermath of that amazing fucking sex.”

“I wish it were that easy,” you sighed knowing that your time spent with Negan was already so much better than all the years that you had been with Tom.

“It can be, now close your eyes and relax. I just want to lay here with you in my arms right now,” Negan suggested, squeezed his arm tighter around your shoulders before urging your chin up closer to him with his free hand. His lips pressed a soft, lingering kiss over your lips and he winked. Lowering your head, you did as he asked and continued your caress over his wet body. It was nice to actually be happy for once and right now with Negan, you were happier than you ever had been before.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Negan/OC (Reader) getting together for the first time....

Stretching out in the bed, you let out a tense breath when you felt the sheets beside you were empty and you let out a long breath. Raising your head, you looked to see that Negan was gone and let out a small yawn when you stretched your body out. Slowly getting up from the bed, you threw your legs over the side of the bed and could see that Negan’s clothes were still on the floor. Looking around, you couldn’t hear him and you felt a bit of uneasiness not being able to find him when you woke up. Your body ached, but it hurt in all the right ways as you stretched out and tried to loosen your body up when you moved around your room.

Reaching for his white shirt, you pulled it in over your body and tugged it down before moving to your dresser to grab a pair of panties. Pulling them up your body, you moved for the hallway and listened to see if you heard Negan. There was nothing and you made your way toward downstairs and could see that the light was on in the kitchen. Moving into the kitchen, you could see that the sliding door leading to the back was partially opened and that’s when you stepped forward to see Negan sitting outside smoking.

Moving outside, you saw him look over his shoulder at you and smile brightly when you made your way over to him. Letting out a tight laugh, you could see that he had grabbed your bathrobe to wear outside and it was very…pink. The cigarette hung from his lips as he looked down at the robe and shrugged. He had gotten his glasses at some point and was wearing those as well.

“What?” he slurred with a laugh and you shook your head at him seeing that the robe barely kept him covered, but it was just enough for him to be okay while outside. His broad chest was bare beneath the robe and you found your gaze lingering over his body that you had just gotten accustomed to. “I grabbed the first thing I saw that would fit…”

“Oh, it looks good on you,” you saw him wiggle his finger at you and motion you to come and sit down with him on the outdoor chaise lounge chair he was sitting on. You carefully moved in beside him, sitting down on the chair with him. You positioned your body between his legs as he stretched them out for you and a laugh fell from your lips. You could feel his arms wrapping around your waist to pull you back against him and a tight breath escaped your lips when you felt his chest pressed up against your back. “The pink though…gotta question if that’s really your color.”

“Oh, that’s my fucking color. I look good in every color, especially pink,” Negan snorted with a laugh as he pulled the cigarette from his lips and let out a long breath to release the smoke. You could hear him let out a strained noise as he finished off the cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray that he clearly had gotten from his house. “Sorry about leaving to smoke, hopefully you didn’t think I fucking ditched you.”

“Well, your clothes were still there so I wasn’t too worried,” you smirked, turning to look back at him and you could hear his thick laugh filling the air. He tipped in to press a soft kiss over your lips and you could still taste the cigarette over his lips. “I was just upset that I didn’t wake up in your arms…”

“Mmm, but you’re in my arms now,” Negan wrapped his arms tighter around you and you could feel him nestling his nose against the side of your neck before depositing a small kiss over the part of your shoulder that was exposed beneath his shirt that you wearing. “My shirt looks better on you and I think it’s safe to say that your robe looks fucking amazing on me.”

“Oh, most definitely,” you giggled, reaching down to grasp a hold of Negan’s fingertips and you found yourself getting more comfortable, leaning back into his chest as you heard him let out a heavy exhale. “What is it?”

“I was just thinking about how comfortable these fucking chairs are. I thought it was stupid as shit when I saw you guys had nice furniture for outside, but now I’m starting to see the fucking point,” Negan muttered and you let out a small laugh. He leaned back and let out a long sigh before noticing the expression that you were giving him. “Your husband is the one that picked it out, right?”

“Nothing, but the best for Tom,” you retorted and Negan groaned uneasily before his mouth pressed small kisses over your neck. His lips slid in over the curve of your jaw and you could feel your body getting more relaxed against his. It had been too long sense you felt this good. “It’s okay; it’s one of the only things I actually liked that he wanted.”

“Mhmm,” Negan sighed and you could hear something different in his tone. You looked over your shoulder at him and his hazel eyes seemed confused. It was a look that you hadn’t quite seen on him before.

“What’s going on?” you pulled away from him, feeling his arms loosely letting you go as you turned on the chair to face him. You reached your hands out to his and squeezed them tightly. He shook his head and shrugged before you reached out to caress over his firm jawline. You played with the stubble over his chiseled jawline and could hear his breathing getting heavier. Negan not having much to say? Well, that was weird. “Negan?”

“I just was thinking…what now?” Negan breathed out, watching your eyebrow arch up and he shrugged.

“What does that mean?” you felt his palm reaching up to press in over yours as it was pressed against the side of his face. His breathing had gotten heavier and you could see him reaching up to push his glasses up toward the top of his head to have them rest there. “Negan?”

“I mean, you’re married. To an asshole nonetheless and I’m just the man you are having an affair with,” he frowned when your fingertips began to brush throughout his dark hair. A frown pressed in over his handsome features and his dimples sucked in as he took a moment to think about what to say next. “I’m not usually this guy. I’m not a…relationships fucking kind of person, but I don’t know. I’m not okay with just a fuck…and then nothing with you. Everything about this relationship with you is fucking complicated. You’re married and I’m…”

“I don’t want to be married to Tom anymore. I realized that we’re no good for each other way before anything happened between you and I Negan,” you responded feeling his body tensing up over the subject and you leaned in to press an assuring kiss over the center of his lips. “Negan, I don’t love Tom. Neither one of us loves each other. At all…”

“Are you going to divorce him?” Negan muttered with a perked eyebrow and you reached out to lace your fingers with his. They squeezed tightly around yours and you found yourself in awe of the man before you.

“Yeah, I believe I will. I just have to find the lawyer to take care of it. I want nothing from him, just a damn divorce,” you sighed seeing the smile that perked in over the corners of his lips as he leaned in to press his lips forcefully in over yours. A laugh escaped your lips as you clutched at the sides of his face. “I mean, doesn’t that scare you? The married woman that you just slept with is already talking about divorcing her husband after sleeping with you for the first time. The affair won’t be as much fun…”

“I don’t give a shit about the affair, I care about you. You deserve better,” Negan slurred against your lips while you brushed your fingertips throughout his dark hair. A smile perked in over the corners of his lips and you could feel your heart fluttering inside your chest as you stared out at him. Negan was more perfect than you could have ever originally imagined. Not only was he a sexy, bad boy, but he seemed to be an overall very caring man. He leaned in closer to you to nudge his nose against your jaw before kissing over your jawline. A gasp escaped your lips when you felt him nipping at your flesh. “The idea of you getting very far away from that man makes me very fucking happy.”

“The idea of you makes me very happy,” you responded, playing with his glasses so that they fell back in over his face making him laugh. He pulled back and a wide smile was pressed in over his features. “I fucking love those on you.”

“They really turn you on, don’t they?” Negan’s nose wrinkled when a laugh escaped his lips. You reached up and cupped his face tenderly while taking in his masculine features. Everything about Negan stunned you; he was just so good looking. Reaching up, you traced over the scar at the side of his face that accentuated his look and even that added to his charm. Negan bit into his bottom lip and gave you a wide smile as his hands lowered to palm softly over your bottom, pulling you in over him. “I should have pulled them out sooner.”

“I don’t know, I kind of liked the way this whole thing played out,” a small moan escaped your lips when his grip got more possessive. His fingertips gripped and caressed softly over your skin that was partially exposed beneath his white t-shirt that you were wearing. “Tonight was amazing…”

“Mmm, well it doesn’t have to stop there,” Negan pointed out, arching his eyebrow up in a devious manner. His tongue seductively dragged out over his bottom lip and you felt a laugh fall from your lips. “I’ve waited too long to get my hands on you, fuck, I don’t want to wait a minute longer.”

“Mr. Negan,” you reached out to playfully hit over the center of his chest before pulling your hand in over the center of your chest to feign being embarrassed by his statement. “We’re in public…any of our neighbors can walk out at any time.”

“True, your neighbor is a bit of a pervert,” he slurred after moving in closer to you, his smile expanding before he pressed a soft kiss over your lips. You cupped his large jaw in your hands softly before deepening the kiss, allowing his tongue to press between your lips. The warmth of his tongue teased over yours while you lowered your hands to the tie in the robe he had on. An amused laugh fell from his lips when he tipped his head back and watched you carefully. You slowly pushed open the robe, reaching up to trace over his chest. You focused on his tattoos, taking a moment to look them over. The sound of his groan filled the air and it made you smile before lowering down to push open the robe. A growl escaped his lips when you reached down to grab a hold of his slightly erect body into your hand. “You love that big cock, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you answered with a wicked smile, loving when he would talk dirty to you. His large hands reached up to cup your face in his to pull you close to him so that he could kiss you while you caressed slowly over his body. “It’s beautiful.”

“Oh yeah?” he rumbled against your lips, slipping his left hand into your hair to tug back on it softly. A gasp escaped your lips when you felt his lips tracing over your jawline while you felt his body hardening in your grasp. Pumping over his flesh, you could feel his body begin to strain and pulsate against your skin. His hips slowly started to thrust up into your grasp when a moan escaped his lips. “It really likes you too…”

“You sure you are okay with this, with our nosey neighbors and all?” you questioned with a small laugh, tipping in to feel his tongue pressing in over your bottom lip, trailing a long line over it making you whimper into his mouth. “I don’t want to ruin your image.”

“Please…in this neighborhood, they all have a strict bedtime. Plus if someone sees it, maybe they will learn a thing or two. Might be fucking good for them,” Negan snorted, sliding his palms up your hips and toward your abdomen, under the t-shirt. The sensation of his rough fingertips pressing against your skin caused you to arch back in his lap when you felt his hand connecting with your breast. “You are so fucking wild…”

“Wild? You haven’t seen wild yet,” you informed him with a wink and could hear his deep laugh fill the air. His hands urged the shirt up your body, before tossing it aside onto the deck. The cold air pressing in over your skin caused a chill to fill your body and you could feel goosebumps press in over your skin. Negan moved forward to press his mouth in over your breast to twirl his tongue around the hardening bud before moving to the next breast to do the same. The sensation of his beard tickling over your skin caused you to arch forward into the talented caress of his mouth. “I’m so fucked if someone sees us out here…”

“Fucked? No, not yet at least” Negan’s eyebrow perked up as he motioned you up from where you were. You stood for a moment to allow him to reach for your panties to pull them down your body. You carefully stepped out of them, watching as he straightened his legs on the chair and motioned you to move in over his lap. “But you are about to be…”

“That’s quite the promise there,” you purred, moving in over his lap and a gasp escaped your lips when you felt his hardened body etching over your core. Negan slid his fingers over your lips, urging you to open your mouth to take his large fingers between your lips to suck of his flesh. A proud sound escaped his lips when he pulled his fingers from your mouth and reached between the two of you to trace his fingertips over your folds to tease the dampness from your mouth over your body. His fingers pushed into you, causing you to whimper out against his motions. Your hands pressed over his firm chest to brace yourself and a smile pressed in over his lips. “You better deliver.”

“Oh, I plan on it…” Negan answered his nose wrinkle as a wide smile pressed in over his features again. His fingers plunged into you a few times, making your body shake against his motions before he pulled them from you and raised them to his mouth, sucking over them softly making you let out a heavy sigh. “Mm, you taste so fucking good…”

“Negan,” you whimpered when he grabbed a tighter hold of your hips to pull you in closer to him.

 Grasping to his shoulders, you watched him reach down to grab a hold of his erection in his hand to caress over it a few times before urging the tip of his body into the tight warmth of yours. His jaw clenched as he helped you lower over his length and as soon as you felt him fill you completely, you let out a tight groan. The dark curls of hair at the base of his erection teased over your clitoris and you watched Negan’s jaw drop when your walls clenched around his large body.

Starting to gradually rock your hips back and forth over him, you could hear his soft grunts filling the air and you found yourself thankful to have him inside of you again. He felt so damn good and when you felt his hands sliding in over your breasts to caress over them, you took it as encouragement to start rocking harder over him.

“Fucking Christ,” Negan’s head dropped back as you slid your right hand up to grasp it into his dark hair. Gradually you started to pull your hips up and over his, raising to the tip of his body before dropping down heavily to the base making moans involuntarily start to escape your lips. Negan let out a small laugh as he reached up with his hand to cover your lips. “Damn girl, are you trying to wake up the fucking neighbors? We got hold it back a notch, okay?”

Nodding, you bit into your bottom lip when he pulled his hand away from your lips. There was something so sexually appealing about having to be quiet while having sex with Negan. It was clear that he was focusing on staying quiet as well, his jaw clenching constantly as you moved over him. His hands clutched a tight hold of your hips and helped aid your motions over him. The slapping sounds of your skin filled the night air and you desperately reached for Negan to kiss him. Moaning into his mouth, you could feel his hips starting to thrust up heavily from beneath you, hitting you in all the right spots as you felt your hips start to quiver over him. You tried to kiss him to stifle your moans, but you knew that you were still loud.

Negan took the hint of your body shaking over him and lowered his right hand to press his thumb over your clitoris, teasing over your tortured skin with his thumb in circular motions. Your body clenched around his pulsating member and you desperately moved over him in search of your near release.

Tipping your head back, you felt Negan’s left hand reaching up to press over your lips as you cried out against his flesh, knowing that he was clamping down enough over your mouth to keep out the sounds. Slowing for a moment, you could feel your whole body trembling when your orgasm flushed over you.

“Good girl,” Negan pulled his hand away with a proud smile and replaced his hand with his lips, kissing you desperately before his hands started urging your hips over him again, allowing his cock to fill you over and over again. “God, you feel so fucking good.”

Falling in over his chest, you felt him grabbing a tight hold of your hips and he started to thrust his hips up and down over and over again beneath you. The motions were so hard and strong that it caused you to cry out against the center of his hairy chest. The slapping sounds his skin made against yours caused you to bite into his skin and you could feel your heart pounding in your chest.

“Touch yourself,” Negan demanded with a growl as his powerful thrusts continued underneath you. His breathing was heavy, his groans filling the air as you lowered your hand to start to caress yourself against his motions. “Cum again for me…”

“Fuck Negan…” you moaned against his skin, feeling the head of his cock sliding in against your g-spot causing your body to begin to tremble again above him. It was clear that Negan had learned what your body loved right away. It was amazing what he could do in sleeping with you only once, as opposed to being married to Tom so many years.

“You fucking love that cock, don’t you?” Negan slurred with a muted moan himself and you could feel your body clenching around him again, this time causing a loud moan to escape his lips when he felt your release around him again. Your hand pulled away from your body as you pulled your body from his, pressing your hand over his lower abdomen to give your body a second to recover from your second orgasm. Looking down, you saw his hardened cock resting against his lower abdomen and his stomach was sinking in over and over again while he breathed heavily. “Too good?”

“No, just one second…” you could still feel your thighs shaking before you reached down to help lead Negan’s back into your core. You tipped up to meet his lips in a kiss, your hand clutching to his hair tightly when you felt his hips shooting into yours again at a fast pace, clearly eager to reach the same kind of release that you had. Tugging at his hair, you saw his head dropping back and watched the veins in his neck becoming more prominent.

“Fuck…yes…” he growled and you reached up to cover his mouth like he had previously done to you when you felt the twitching sensation his cock made inside of you. His jaw clenched tightly and you watched his eyes slam shut when you felt the warmth of his release inside of you. His hips continued to bounce up into you until the very end of his orgasm. Pulling your hand away from his mouth, you could hear him breathing heavy and you leaned in to kiss him again. “We weren’t very good at that fucking quiet thing, huh?”

“Not really,” you laughed reaching up to fix his glasses over his face and could hear his deep laugh fill the air. “You are amazing…”

“Me…or the sex?” he teased you with his deep voice, nudging his nose slightly against your jawline before you pulled him to you to kiss him again.

“Both,” you answered with a proud smile feeling his body softening inside of you. “So now what?”

“Well, I was thinking…we should probably take a shower. Then maybe afterwards, I can make you some pancakes before going back to bed again. What do you think about that?” Negan muttered with a smile as you felt him pulling his body from yours and it caused you to cry out involuntarily. You had gotten used to him being inside of you and your body quite enjoyed it. “Sound good?”

“You might need to carry me to the shower after that,” you informed him with a heavy sigh, feeling him reaching up with his long fingers to press your hair out of your face. “I’m not sure I will be able to walk after that one.”

“No problem,” Negan replied, making you gasp out when you felt him picking you up. He grabbed you in both arms and began to head back toward the house making a laugh fall from your lips. Your arms hooked around his neck as he carried you back upstairs toward the bedroom. “Like this?”

“Oh, I definitely think I could get used to this,” you responded feeling his lips colliding with yours and you could feel him laughing against your skin. For the first time you found yourself happy in quite a long time and it felt good. Everything about being with Negan felt amazing and you were so happy to have finally had this happen between the two of you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan brings the OC (reader) to one of his team's baseball games so she can watch him coach the team. Afterwards, he decides to fulfill one of his fantasies with her.

Dropping down at the end of the bench in the dugout at Negan’s baseball game that he was coaching, you looked up and saw him smiling after he had urged you down on top of it. Negan kneeled before you, a bright smile pressing in over his features when you reached out to adjust his baseball cap. Tonight Negan had asked you to come to one of the games he was coaching with is team for ‘good luck’. Since the two of you had slept together, you had pretty much spent most days together. Negan would go to work and when he got home you would spend the rest of the day together. It was nice having Tom away and getting to have a relationship with someone that actually liked being around you.

“Alright, so you got the best spot right here and the best fucking view,” Negan reached up to adjust his glasses before standing up before you. The sight of him in his coaching outfit absolutely turned you on. The pants clung tightly to his body and you found yourself wanting to plan out some kind of roleplay in that outfit later for the two of you. It was hard to keep your mind clean and you knew that you had to since you were surrounded by the kids on his team, along with the students from the school and tons of parents in the stands. “You gonna be okay?”

“As long as I’m here watching you…” you began only to feel him tip down and press a kiss over your lips making you let out a pleased sound. You allowed the kiss to be minimal, knowing that you didn’t want to make a big show in front of the kids on the baseball team. The last thing you wanted to do was get Negan in trouble, but you loved kissing him and treasured every single kiss you received from him. “I will be fine.”

“Hey coach,” one of the boys called out from the other end of the bench making Negan turn to look at the teenage boy, arching his eyebrow up. “Is that your girl?”

“Damn right it is, so you boys better not embarrass the fuck out of me tonight,” Negan boasted and his language made a few of the boys laugh. Negan gave you a wink and moved further down in the dugout toward his team. “You sorry shits have to get out there and win this damn thing because we’re going all the way this year. Now let’s get our asses out there and give it all we got…”

The boys cheered before getting out and moving out onto the field. Negan gave you a bright smile and you clapped softly.

“Nice speech there coach,” you teased and he shrugged before stepping out from the dugout to go out on the field with his players.

Tilting your head to the side, you took a look at his bottom that was covered underneath those tight pants and let out a heavy sigh. The fact that he defined you as his girl made you so happy. It meant that you could define him as yours and it made the situation all the better. That gorgeous man out there on the field was yours and you enjoyed it very much.

You watched most of the game from the bench at the dugout, interacting with a few of the kids from the team that would ask you random questions. It was clear that a few of them were close to Negan by the questions they would ask, but you find it kind of charmingly cute that Negan had a certain impact on them. Negan took the game very seriously always standing outside by the baseball diamond, close enough to the dugout though to support his team and call out to his players.

At one point Negan got so into one of the plays in the game that he ended up getting in a screaming match with the umpire. Someone from his team had slid home and got called out, but clearly Negan very much disagreed with the call. After a few minutes of bickering with the umpire, you watched Negan come back toward the dugout and kick at the dirt in front of him. You could read his lips that he was cussing still and calling the umpire a few choice names, but clearly did it quiet enough for the umpire not to hear.

Negan’s team ended up taking the game in the last inning when one of the boys on his team ended up getting a home run and brought in three runs for the team. Up until that point it didn’t look good for the team. You clapped your hands together when you watched the team cheer and jump into a circle to celebrate together for the win. They all began to file back into the dugout and you could see the boy that got the homerun reaching out to shove at Negan’s shoulder in a playful manner.

“You think that will be the play that gets you laid tonight coach?” the teenage boy muttered and you choked, hearing it all the way from where you were sitting. Negan let out a throaty laugh and rolled his eyes before clapping his hands together to get the team’s attention.

“Alright guys, we got fucking lucky. If it wasn’t for Robert here getting that homerun, we would have been fucked. So we seriously need to get our shit in order and start working better as a team. If we want to go all the way this year, we have to fucking focus. Work hard as hell and we’ll get what we want,” Negan roared and the boys on the team nodded. “I expect you to practice and when we meet up next for our practices, I want us to give it a hundred fucking percent. We have to give it all we got.”

You were surprised that Negan could swear as much as he was doing at this point, but you knew that it seemed like everyone loved Negan at the school. He clearly charmed people and the boys on the team admired him. There seemed to be a few that were scared or intimidated of him, but the majority seemed to really like the guy.

“Alright guys, until next time,” Negan ended his speech and then the boys filed out of the dugout. Negan let out a heavy sigh and dropped down on the bench beside you. A smile pressed in over his lips as he reached up to pull off his baseball hat to slick back his sweaty hair before pulling the cap over his head again. “Well, that could have turned out badly.”

“Yeah, I thought you’d be kicked out of the game after getting in that fight with the ump,” you reminded him and you could see the wicked smirk that pressed in over his lips. He bit firmly into his bottom lip, turned to look at you and winked. “I thought I might have to leave and go after my rebel after that.”

“You would have liked that, wouldn’t you?” Negan teased with a wink as you still heard the people filtering out of the school’s stadium. Only a few of the boys were still left in the dugout as Negan reached out to clasp his fingers with yours. He held onto your hand and stayed quiet for most of the time that the two of you stayed there as Negan let out a heavy sigh. Negan leaned in close to you and his breath etched over your neck as he spoke up in a whisper. “There is something I want to show you, so we are going to stay here until every single person has filtered out. Except for the two of us.”

“Don’t we have to worry about the cleanup crew?” your eyebrow perked up, wondering what Negan was going for and another laugh pressed over his gorgeous lips.

“Don’t worry baby, I know the crew and asked them to give us a while,” Negan informed you with a wink before pulling your hand up to his lips to deposit a kiss over the back of your hand. “You are just too damn cute.”

“Alright, I’ll trust you,” you couldn’t help, but smile when he looked at you with those gorgeous hazel eyes. There wasn’t much you didn’t like about Negan. The more time you spent with him, the more you actually started to like him which could have either been a good or bad thing. He was a good cook; he was funny and sexy as hell. There were so many good things about him. “I have to be honest with you and tell you that I had a hard time focusing on anything other than you in those pants tonight.”

“Oh, you little pervert,” Negan nudged you with his arm and dragged his tongue out over his bottom lip when he looked to you. “I’m trying to coach kids here and you are sexualizing my ass while I’m out there.”

“It’s hard not to sexualize you,” you blurted out without thinking twice and Negan’s deep laugh filled the air. It was a thick, throaty laugh that made you reach out with the hand that wasn’t being held by Negan’s to caress over his squared jawline. You urged him forward and closer to you before pressing your lips roughly over his. The tip of his tongue teased over your lips, urging you to part your lips for him so he could push his tongue into your mouth to caress over yours. “You’re too damn sexy not to think dirty thoughts of…”

“That makes me so fucking hard,” Negan growled when he pulled his lips away from yours and pulled your jaw up to deposit soft, teasing kisses over your jawline before whispering in your ear. “I always wanted to fuck someone at the baseball stadium. Get a blowjob while at home plate…what do you think? Too fucking dangerous for you?”

“Nothing is too dangerous for me when I’m with you,” you hummed against his lips when you kissed him again. Taking a long around, you made sure that the people that were left emptying out of the stadium weren’t paying attention to the two of you before you reached out to squeeze over his body through his tight pants. A low rumble of a groan escaped his lips when he parted his legs and let your caress continue. The arch of his brow was seen as he looked to the small amount of those that were still there.

“You are a constant source of surprise for me Y/N,” Negan rumbled while you squeezed your hand over his growing bulge in his pants and he dropped his head back against the wall. “You have no problems with public displays of affection toward me when we are in fucking public. You would think with still being married…”

“I don’t care what people think when they see me with you,” you insisted, moving forward to nip over his jawline and he let out another groan that caused a chill to fill your body. “I’ve wasted enough of my life and I’m done doing that…”

“You are so fucking sexy,” Negan retorted and you palmed harder over the center of his groin, but his hand reached down to grab a hold of your wrist to halt your movements. He made a tisking sound before standing up from the bench. He stepped out beyond the fence to look and see how many people were still there and you could feel that your body was on fire. Your body desperately wanted to be on top of him, to have him inside of you, but you had to wait. It caused you to softly tremble and you could see Negan’s grin expanding when he wiggled his finger to motion you closer. His dimples sucked in and he stepped back toward home plate. “You sure you are still okay with risking this shit?”

“Yes,” you nodded, watching him pull his baseball cap off to brush his fingertips throughout his hair before putting the cap on backwards. You looked around to survey that it was only the two of you still left in the stadium before you turned to him to see him leaning to the side, his posture changing when you stepped in closer to him. You reached out to press your hands up and over his chest before tipping up on your toes to kiss him passionately. After a while of kissing him, you felt him pull away and smile widely.

“Get on your knees,” he ordered and you licked your lips slowly before dropping down carefully. Reaching out, you undid the belt in his pants and then worked the material apart. Negan motioned you to wait, dipping his hand beneath the material of the pants to pull his erection out through the opening. He stroked his body a few times as you looked over his slightly hardened cock. Negan licked over his lips before moving closer to reach out for your jaw to pull you closer to him. Negan teased the tip of his erection over your lips before nodding slowly. “Now suck it.”

“Yes coach,” you winked from where you were, parting your lips for him as he pushed his hips forward and sank some of his length between your lips. Your tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, hearing the groan that escaped his lips. A gag escaped your lips when you felt him thrusting his hips forward and you reached up to press your hand in over his lower abdomen to push him back. Pulling away, you reached with your other hand to caress over his saliva covered manhood. “Try not killing me here. If you kill me, you will have a real good story to explain on your hands.”

“I got excited,” he shrugged with a heavy breath and you rolled your eyes as you leaned forward to tease your tongue over the underside of his cock before sucking softly at the tip. The taste of his pre cum dripped in over your tongue and you swallowed down the taste. A groan filled the air when he reached down to gently brush your hair away from your face so he could watch you better. “If I could capture this fucking moment, I would. It’s a gorgeous fucking sight seeing you on your knees there…”

“I think I have a better sight from here,” you slurred against his body when you pulled your lips from his cock. Your eyes fluttered up at him and you could see his dimples sucking in when a proud smile pressed in over his lips. “You are so sexy coach Negan…”

“Then show me how thankful you are to be in the position that you are in,” Negan grunted, wrapping his hand firmly around the base of his erection. It was completely throbbing in his hand as you leaned forward to part your lips for him and he led it back into your mouth. When his hips slowly started thrusting forward, pushing his length into your mouth, you tried to open your throat as much as you could. Negan’s hisses and grunts filled the air while his hips continued to thrust his length into the warmth of your mouth. “Oh, that’s so fucking good…”

Pulling away, you gasped a bit for air while Negan gave you a moment and you pumped your hand over his soaked length. Jerking him in your hand, you tried to give yourself a minute as he reached out with his right hand to run his thumb over your damp bottom lip.

“Does Tom know what he’s missing? What a perfect little cock sucker you are?” Negan muttered with a deep laugh and you rolled your eyes before moving forward again to take him between your lips. You sucked roughly over his body, bobbing your head over his length and could see his legs being to shake. His groans started getting heavier and you pumped your hand over him at the same pace your mouth made in unison. “Wait…don’t…”

“Negan!” you frowned when Negan pulled away and you could see him leaning forward to try and catch his breath. “What are you doing?”

“I wasn’t going to fucking last if you kept that shit up. I didn’t want it to end right here,” Negan reached out to help pull you up from the ground and he winked down at you. “I don’t want to be completely selfish here in this act darling.”

“Oh yeah?” you reached up for his baseball cap and pulled it from his head. You put his hat on and could see him let out a tight breath when he looked you over. Negan adjusted his glasses and smiled before reaching out to brace his hands over your hips. “What’d you have in mind?”

“Turn around,” he demanded, helping aid you to face the other way before pushing you up softly against the fence that was in front of the dugout. Clinging to the fence, you felt him reaching out for your hips to grab a tight hold of them and pull them out closer to him. “Wearing a skirt to a baseball game? I feel like you were expecting something like this?”

“I aim to impress you coach,” you mewled, feeling his hands reaching up under the skirt to squeeze at your bottom. His rough hands palmed over the warm flesh before grabbing a hold of your panties to slowly pull them down your legs. When he reached your ankles, you felt him deposit a kiss on the side of your leg before urging you to step out of them. When he got the material off, you watched him push the material into his pants pockets. “You can’t keep stealing those, you know?”

“Tom can afford to buy you more,” Negan chuckled, moving roughly behind you and you felt him pulling your hips back closer to him. His hands squeezed in over bare thighs before pushing the material of your skirt further up around your waist and he growled heavily behind you. “How did I get so damn lucky to have you in life?”

The sensation of his fingertips sliding in over your folds caused you to let out a whimper, making you clutch tighter onto the fence that was before you. Negan let out a satisfied sound when he pressed his index finger into you and began to slowly push it back and forth.

“Sucking my cock made you this wet?” his voice pressed in over your ear before you felt him dragging his tongue along the area behind it.

“Watching you as coach made me that way,” you were honest with him as you felt another one of his fingers pressing its way into your warmth. You felt your body shaking when he bit into your earlobe and tugged softly. The curling of his fingers inside of you caused your legs to tremble and you whined when you felt him pulling them out. “Negan…”

“I’ve got something much better than the fingers baby,” Negan responded with a laugh and you gasped out when you felt him slamming his hips forward into you. The force caused you to press closer into the fence when his cock filled you completely. You could feel your legs shaking upon contact and Negan let out a loud hiss when he paused to focus on the sensation of your body clinging tightly to his. “I’ll never get fucking sick of this…”

“Fuck me coach,” you begged when he nestled his nose against the side of your neck. At first his thrusts were slow and drawn out, but soon enough they had gotten faster and very strong. The smacking sounds your skin made against each other’s filled the air and your eyes slammed shut. You wanted to cry out, but at the same time didn’t know who would hear you if there was someone planning on cleaning up around the field soon. “Harder…”

“You’re going to hurt later if you get it any harder,” Negan warned and bit into your flesh on the side of your neck before nipping softly at your jawline. The sensation of his stubble pressing in over your skin caused a chill to fill your body and you clung tighter to the fence.

“Harder,” you repeated and heard him laugh against your skin before doing as you asked of him. You squeezed your fingers around the fence, looking to your knuckles that were turning white with how hard you were holding onto the fence. “Negan!”

“Be as loud as you want baby, don’t hold back…” Negan panted in your ear as you felt your legs going weak with his thrusts behind you. Soft cries escaped your throat and you could feel your thighs trembling slightly. Negan must have picked up on the hints as he curled his hips up harder into you. His rough fingertips found their way to your clitoris as he circled over the sensitive flesh over and over again. “Cum for me baby. Cum all over me. I want to feel you cum while I’m inside of you. Scream my name for me…”

“Negan…” you breathed out, trying to grasp on tightly to the fence. The smacking of his hips against your bottom filled the air and you could feel the head of his cock hitting you in all of the right places, making your body tremble at the sensation. Your eyes slammed shut, your jaw tightening as you felt your body involuntarily shaking upon hitting your orgasm. Negan grunted and groaned in your ear thickly when he felt your body squeezing and contracting around his. Reaching back, you tried to press your hand in over his lower abdomen to get him to slow down and stop, but he wouldn’t.

“Coach loves it when you make him fucking dirty,” Negan laughed, pulling his body from yours and you looked over your shoulder to see him smiling. He pushed back his soaked, dark hair before motioning you to follow him into the dugout. He sat down on top of the bench and you shakily moved across the space. Negan pushed his pants further down his hips before reaching out for your hips to pull you closer. “Come here baby…”

Lowering down slowly over him, you felt him reaching down to lead the tip of his body back inside of yours, causing a whimper to escape your lips when you clung to his wet hair. The bridge of his nose wrinkled as he looked down to watch his cock disappearing into your body and you reached out to urge him to look back at you.

“You love that big dick, dontcha?” Negan slurred when you met his lips in another kiss and he started to desperately pound his hips up into you at a fast speed. Reaching out, you clung to his shoulders and felt his hands hand reaching for your bottom to help aid your hips over his. “Don’t you?”

“Yes,” you gasped when his hips snapped up harder into you and you lowered your head over his shoulder, feeling your body weak against his. His upward thrusts continued as you heard him groaning in your ear.

“You belong to me now, right?” Negan’s right hand palmed over your bottom before smacking over it firmly. “Right?”

“Yes!” you answered, feeling your body trembling against his involuntarily as you reached another climax with him inside of you. You didn’t know if you had the energy in you to continue, but heard the sounds of Negan’s breathing getting heavier. “I’m yours…”

“Ah, fuck…” he moaned heavily as his thrusts slowed down, his hips moving slowly when you felt the warmth of his release filling you. His head dropped back against the bench before your lips met his. You kissed him over and over again as he clung to you tightly. His heavy breathing filled the air when you pulled away and watched him push his glasses up his face and onto the top of his head. “So whose place are we going to tonight? Yours or mine?”

“I kind of like going to yours better,” you answered with a heavy breath as his lips pressed in over your jawline and you closed your eyes when you felt his tongue dragging along your skin. Your body was still severely weak and when you heard him laugh, you raised your head. “What?”

“I feel like we are there all the time. Why don’t you just move in with me if that’s the case?” Negan blurted out, his eyebrows arching up when your eyes met his. “I mean you are there every day as it is, why not?”

“Well I’m not divorced yet, there is that,” you pointed out and Negan grunted uncomfortably when you felt his body pulling from yours. You let out an uneasy noise because you loved the feeling of him inside of you. Reaching out for his jawline, you forced him to look at you and smiled. “As soon as he gets home, I’m leaving him Negan. If you want me with you, I’d love to be with you. I just don’t want you jumping into things if you aren’t ready for it.”

“We’re basically a fucking married couple as it is. We just have better sex than most married couples. You come over, I make dinner for you, we spend the night together, you make breakfast for me in the morning and then I go to work and when I come back you are fucking waiting for me. It’s…I like it,” Negan retorted, squeezing his hands over your naked thighs and he frowned. “Tom doesn’t deserve you. I know you’ve already gotten the papers drawn up, it just can’t happen fast enough.”

“You can’t like me that much already,” you chuckled seeing Negan’s hazel eyes staring out at you with a serious expression and you bit into your bottom lip. Carefully moving off of him, you pushed your skirt down your legs and took a seat beside him on the bench. Negan’s softening cock rested against his inner thigh and you knew you shouldn’t have been focusing on that, but you loved his body. “I thought I’d be annoying you by now and you’d be ready for the next girl.”

“Because I’m not the kind of guy that falls in fucking love with someone, right? I just fuck someone and move onto the next girl because I get bored?” Negan snapped and you lifted your eyes to his catch the bit of venom that came with his comment. Negan huffed and reached for his pants, pulling them up and hastily buttoning them together. “I’m just the sexy neighbor next door that fucks you good, right?”

“Whoa, sweetheart, hold on,” you stood up when he did and could still feel that your legs were wobbly upon standing. Reaching out, you grabbed a tight hold of his hand and pulled him to you. His glasses fell from his head and he let out an angered sound as you reached up to cup his rough face in your hands. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I just…I’m so used to living with a man that gets sick of being around me after an hour, let alone weeks. I’m sorry, that was just me joking and it was insensitive. I love you Negan…I just, I’m not used to this kind of relationship and I’m worried that I’m going to do something to mess this up because I love being with you.”

“Fuck girl, if that was the case I wouldn’t have kept this up for weeks,” Negan reached out to wrap his arms around you and you felt him pulling you in closer to him. The sound of the crew starting to clean up was heard and Negan looked up before letting out a tense breath. Negan motioned you to wait as he moved over to a box of tissues that was on the bench and he kneeled down. You saw him cleaning up the line of his release that was trailing down your leg and you hadn’t even realized that it was there in the rush to try and talk to him. A shuddering breath escaped your lips when you felt him step before you to block the sight of him pressing beneath your skirt to finish cleaning you up. Negan chuckled when you clung to him and tipped down to press a kiss in over your lips. “Gotta keep up my woman’s appearance in front of others.”

Negan winked before reaching for his glasses that had fallen from his face. Putting them back on, he turned to you and you handed him back his hat before going to move away. Negan grabbed your hand and pulled you back to him for a moment. His rough fingertips brushed up against the side of your face, pushing back a strand of your hair before smiling brightly.

“I fucking love you too by the way,” Negan breathed out, tipping in to press a soft kiss over your lips. A grin pressed in over his lips that caused his dimples to show clearly. “I heard you say it and I just figured I should let you know that the feeling is fucking mutual.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way home from the game, the OC (reader) and Negan find something that helps progress their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is very much an AU, just letting that be known. I also wrote this very fast and didn't really get a chance to look it over that much. It's a very fluffy chapter with a bit of angst.

“So let me ask you something,” Negan spoke up, breaking the silence between the two of you when he reached across the car with his right hand to grasp a hold of your hand. His thumb caressed over the back of your hand as you looked over at him from where you were seated in his passengers’ seat. A smile pressed in over his handsome features when he pulled your hand up to his lips to press a kiss over the back of your hand. “When you tried very poorly to get my attention all that time ago in front of my garage, did you ever think that you would ever get this out of our relationship?”

“What? Sitting at a red light with you after a baseball game or…?” you teased him and saw him roll his eyes before lowering your hand again to his thigh as he looked around. It started raining around you while you waited for the light to change and you laughed. “No, I never thought the feeling would be mutual from you. I mean you are gorgeous and…”

“And what?” Negan turned his head to look at you with a frown and just when you were about to speak up a flash of lightning filled the sky and a loud crack of thunder filled the air. The initial sound caused your body to jolt considering it came from nowhere and it had even caused Negan to squirm a bit in his seat. “Well that was…fun…”

The rain began to pour around you in a heavy downpour when you looked ahead and saw what looked to be a puppy running across the road. Another flash of lightning filled the sky and you saw the puppy starting to take off in the other direction. Letting out a nervous sound you reached for the door and heard Negan call out to you.

“I can’t leave that little thing out there in the rain in the middle of nowhere,” you pushed open the door and quickly got out of the car. Looking in the direction of where the puppy had gone off in, you heard the sound of the car turning off and looked around to see Negan getting out of the car to help you.

“I think I saw it go that way,” Negan nodded off in the direction of the field, pressing his hand in over the small of your back and you moved across the field before spotting a German Shepherd puppy cowering underneath a large tree. Negan let out a sound before moving out to offer the small puppy his hand. The puppy moved forward carefully before letting out a small bark when Negan reached out to grab a hold of it. He pulled it in close to his chest and caressed over the back of the puppy’s neck to look for a collar. “Doesn’t look like he’s lost, just might be a stray. We should look to see if there are more of them before taking off.”

“He came from over there,” you nodded across the road and Negan cuddled the small dog in closer to his chest before following you toward the other open field. You both searched the area as the rain continued to pour down, but when a gust of wind filled the air and another flash of lightning struck down, it made the puppy yelp out and cuddle in closer to Negan’s chest. “I don’t see any of them out here.”

“So he’s all alone,” Negan frowned, motioning you back toward his car and went to the back of it. Once the trunk was open, he reached out to grab a towel and quickly motioned you back to the car. He lowered the puppy into your arms and gave you the towel to wrap around it before closing the door. Negan made his way around the car quickly before getting back in and reaching out to caress over the puppy’s head. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, just scared…” you could feel the small puppy shaking in your arms and you looked to see that the two of you were absolutely soaked. “What are we going to do with him?”

“Keep him?” Negan suggested and you watched the puppy leaning in closer to Negan’s caress as he pet the dog. “I mean, we looked for his family and they are nowhere to be seen. It’s fucking pouring and I’m not going to take him to a shelter. I believe in signs and I think it’s a fucking sign that we are meant to have this dog.”

“We?” you muttered with a smirk seeing the grin that pressed in over his lips before starting up the car. Negan continued to pet the dog’s head for a moment before starting to drive back toward home. “Keeping him means we need to go to the store and buy him things. One of us will have to stay with him while the other goes to get the supplies. It’s a big deal keeping a puppy…”

“He can stay at my place. I fucking love dogs. I had one not long ago, but unfortunately he died about year before you and Tom moved in. I didn’t think I was ready to move on because of how much I loved it, but dogs make the best companions,” Negan insisted with a bright smile as he reached out to pet the dog’s small head again while it was cuddled in close to your chest. The puppy had stopped shaking and seemed to be trying to survey the car that you two had him in from your arms. “We have to come up with a name.”

“I’m awful with coming up with names,” you frowned, teasing your fingers over the floppy ears of the puppy. The puppy looked up at you with its big eyes and you could feel a warmth pressing in over you. God, he was so cute. An idea struck you as you thought about where and how you found the puppy. “What about Zeus?”

“Zeus?” Negan laughed with a wrinkle of his nose and you shrugged your shoulders.

“I mean we found him when a large amount of lightning filled the sky. It started pouring and suddenly there is a dog there?” you pointed out with a heavy sigh when you looked down at the puppy. “What do you think? Does Zeus sound good to you?”

“I like it,” Negan saw the dog’s head tilt when you said the name again and a laugh escaped his lips. “I think he likes it too.”

“Zeus, it is then,” you caressed your fingertips throughout the soft fur that covered the puppy and you felt Zeus cuddling in closer to you. “He’s so freaking cute.”

“Well, I can tell you one thing…” Negan snorted from across the car as he pulled into his driveway and hit the button for the garage to open. “I didn’t think we would be having kids this early, but hey…I guess it’s what the world wanted…”

 

* * *

 

“Negan?” you called out, entering his home with a ton of bags in your arms. After you had gotten back to his house, you both agreed that Negan would stay at home with the puppy while you were going out to get Zeus some things at the pet store. You both came to the determination that you would pay half-half for the dog since you agreed Zeus belonged to the both of you. “Hey Negan? I might need help with the bag of food…”

Stepping into his house, you heard silence and stepped further into Negan’s living room to see Negan sleeping on the leather couch. He was shirtless and seemed like he was absolutely soaked, almost as bad as he was when you had first gotten back from the storm. The cutest part of it was seeing the puppy sleeping on top of Negan’s chest with his little head tucked under Negan’s jaw.

Smiling to yourself, you set the bags down on the ground and carefully moved across the living room and pulled out your cell phone to take a photo of the two of them together. This may have been one of your favorite moments being with Negan thus far. You absolutely loved the sight of him with his arm curled around the small puppy while it slept on top of him and you felt yourself absolutely in awe of the man before you.

Pushing your phone back into your pocket, you carefully moved across the room and accidentally knocked into one of the bags, alerting the puppy that you were there as he lifted his head from Negan’s chest and let out a small bark. The sound caused Negan to lift his head up and his tired eyes stared out at you before a smile pressed in over his handsome features.

“Wore yourself out in that small amount of time, huh?” you teased Negan and he let out a small laugh, dropping his head back down on his couch before reaching up with his free hand to rub at his tired eyes. “I wasn’t gone that long, was I?”

“We decided to give Zeus a bath here. Which meant I spent most of the time chasing after him in the bathroom while he tried to be everywhere, but in the bathtub,” Negan informed you, reaching up to caress his fingertips in over the puppy’s side and the puppy cuddled back in closer to Negan. “My shirt got soaked and kind of covered in mud from trying to clean him up. We’ve got a spunky one on our hands here.”

“One that really loves you,” you pointed out as Zeus cuddled his head in underneath Negan’s jaw again and you smiled brightly. Moving across the room, you took a seat on the small amount of room that Negan was allowed to make for you on the couch before reaching out to pet the dog. “I think you are smitten.”

“Maybe a little bit,” Negan chuckled, cuddling his head in closer to Zeus and he reached out with his free hand to squeeze his fingertips in over yours. “Listen, we need to talk. There is something that I think I need to tell you, about me. We’re jumping into things so fast…saying I love you already and adopting a…puppy together.”

“Shit…” you heard the sound of thunder cracking again and you stood from the couch. Negan frowned when you motioned him to stay where he was on the couch. “I left the trunk open and I have to go get the dog food before your trunk gets soaked. I’ll be right back and then we can talk, okay?”

“All right…” Negan sighed and you went to get up to leave before feeling Negan grab a hold of your fingers to pull you in closer to him. He tipped his head up to pull you in for a kiss and you let your lips linger over his for a moment before feeling the sensation of the puppy licking over the side of your face. A laugh escaped your lips when you pulled away and looked down at Zeus, who crawled up to try and start licking Negan’s face. Negan’s heavy laughter filled the air as he tipped his head up and away from the puppy, a happy smile pressing in over his features. “We’re teaching him bad things already…”

“A kiss is never a bad thing,” you squeezed your fingertips around Negan’s for a moment before heading back toward the car to go for the bag of dog food.

“So Negan, huh?” you heard the sound of someone’s voice making you jump and you looked over your shoulder to see one of your neighbors standing halfway up his driveway. Her name was Susan and it was someone that originally you had been friends with when you moved in, but found her to be too nosey about your personal life and stopped spending time with her after the first few months of living there. “I assumed that you and Tom would be splitting up sometime soon with all that fighting, but I never imagined it would be because of you fucking Negan.”

“Nice to see you too Susan,” you let out an annoyed breath and stepped away from Negan’s trunk to move toward the woman that was staring out at you with a snarl. “I guess you never took the hint and continue to put your nose into other people’s business, huh?”

“Well it’s hard to do that when your neighbors are out on their back porch fucking like animals,” the woman muttered with a half-smile, reaching up to press her red hair back over her shoulder. Susan was older than you and was what you imagined the typical PTA mother to be like. It was awful to stereotype someone like that, but it’s what all of the films made people like her out to be. A Stepford wife would really fit the title more. “I mean you and Negan weren’t really that quiet when you were out there the other night.”

“What do you want Susan?” you let out a tight breath feeling a little ridiculous about the whole situation. It was evident that someone would notice you with Negan at some point, so you weren’t really upset about the idea of her knowing about the two of you. “Yes, Negan and I are together. Is there something wrong with that?”

“Does Tom know?” she slurred Tom’s name almost in a mocking tone and you rolled your eyes. You folded your arms in front of your chest and looked back toward the house to make sure it was still just the two of you out there. “I mean, with you spending your days constantly with Negan, I imagine this is something that Tom is very aware of.”

“If you are trying to blackmail me with something, I could care less if Tom knew. I’m leaving Tom when he gets back from work. Tom has had his fair share of lovers on the side and I enjoy my time with Negan, so if you want to run to Tom and tell him, that’s your deal…not mine,” you stated with a very calm tone and you could see that Susan was clearly upset over the fact that you were so open about your relationship with Negan. “I found someone I enjoy spending my time with and Tom is no longer the person I’m in love with. So if you are done trying to cause shit, I’d like to get back to doing what I was.”

“How about you ask Negan about his wife,” Susan called out when you turned back toward the car and you could feel your body locking up when Susan spoke out in venom. When you looked back at her with your eyebrow arched, you could tell that she was happy with the fact she knew something you didn’t. “Oh, not aware of that bit yet, are you?”

“Negan’s wife?” you chuckled when Susan’s eyes stared out at you, a large smirk pressing in over the corners of her lips. “Negan doesn’t have a wife.”

“Mhmm,” Susan nodded, her lips snapping as she was very clearly proud with the information that she dropped on you. “A few months before you and Tom moved in, Negan was married. Marriage didn’t seem to mean much to Negan though because he had no problem sleeping with the women on the block. A lot of them. In fact, the family that lived in your home before you moved in was what you would imagine to be the perfect family until the husband found out that she was having an affair with Negan. Why do you think that the seller was so eager to part with the home? The two were divorcing and they had children…”

“Alright Susan, you need to leave…” you suggested shooing her away and she shook her head, still keeping her ground as you moved in closer to her. “I’m telling you right now Susan, if you don’t back up right now, I’m going to knock you on your ass for sticking your nose where it isn’t supposed to be.”

“Hey, I’m only telling you things that I think you should know since you found someone you’ve wanted to spend your life with,” Susan threw her hands up and a nervous laugh escaped her lips when she cautiously moved back and away from you. “Why don’t you ask Negan about his wife, about what he did to her.”

“I’m not lying, I will close that big mouth for you if you don’t leave,” you warned her and saw her big eyes getting wider, if that was even possible. “Get out of here…”

“I’m just telling you, you aren’t the first unhappy housewife that Negan has laid,” Susan boasted proudly, continuing to step back as you moved forward in her direction. “I just thought…”

“I love Negan, so you can shove your thoughts up your ass,” you warned Susan hearing the disgusted sound she made when you watched her walk back off in the direction of her home. Turning on your heel, you could see Negan standing in the doorway holding Zeus under his arm as he stared out at you with an unhappy expression. You moved for the dog food and grabbed a hold of it before closing the trunk and moving back for Negan’s house. Negan eyed you over before stepping aside to allow you back in and you continued to stay quiet. When you looked back at Negan, you could see his hooded eyes staring out at you and he seemed to breathing heavily. Negan carefully set Zeus down on the floor before letting out a heavy breath. “So I’ve got Zeus’ collar and we…”

“I hate nosey fucking neighbors,” Negan slammed the door shut, making you jump when he moved before you and folded his arms in front of his naked chest. His heavy eyes stared out at you and you could see his jaw clenching. “About what she said…”

“Negan, I think I would know if you had a wife,” you muttered seeing his eyebrows tensing together as you spoke and you felt your heart skipping a beat when he slumped forward a bit. “You do have a wife?”

“You had the term right before…I had a wife,” Negan muttered with a heavy sigh and he shrugged before shoving his hands into his pockets. His eyes seemed to be saddened over when he bit into his bottom lip. “My wife died about two months before you moved in…from cancer.”

“Negan…” you sighed heavily and saw Negan shrug before moving across the room for a dry shirt that he had sitting out on the corner of the couch. He pulled it in over his body before dropping back on the leather couch.

“And what she said...some of it was true,” Negan looked up at you, pushing his hands throughout his wet hair before shrugging.

“Say what now?” you stammered feeling the puppy moving in beside you and reached down to pick him up in your arms. You saw Negan searching for the right words before tossing his hands up.

“When my wife was alive, I did cheat on her. I cheated on her a lot, not because I wanted to, but because I could. Then she got cancer and I realized what a mistake I had been making. I stopped immediately and I tried to be there for her. She was so pissed at me for it taking her cancer for me to actually realize that I loved her that I don’t think she ever forgave me,” Negan began and you sighed heavily hearing the cracking in his voice as he spoke. You carefully set Zeus back down on the ground before Zeus ran over to Negan. He pawed at Negan’s leg to try and get Negan to pick him up, but Negan was so lost in thought. “I swear, since she’s been gone I haven’t been with anyone else and when it comes to you…you, I’m not…”

“Negan, I am the last person to judge you,” you muttered in an uncomfortable tone as Zeus was finally able to get Negan’s attention as Negan reached down to pull him up on the couch with him. “I’m a married woman who wants to be with you. You act like I have the right to judge…”

“You do. I was a shitty ass guy. I probably still am since I’m stealing my next-door neighbor’s wife,” Negan looked down when Zeus crawled into his lap and Negan sighed heavily. “Listen, I know that I wasn’t always the best guy in the world. I’ve made a lot of mistakes, but I want to be a better fucking person for you. When I’m with you, I want to be someone better than I’ve been.”

“I’m just sorry you felt like you are a bad person for this,” you moved across the room to sit down on the couch with Negan. Reaching out, you curled your hand around the back of his neck and urged him in closer to you to press a kiss over his lips. Caressing over the back of his neck, you tried to help him realize how you weren’t unhappy with him. “I don’t know what Susan was thinking she was doing by telling me that stuff Negan, but it hasn’t changed the way I think about you. I love you and that’s not changing.”

“I love you too,” he whispered with a sigh, pulling the dog in closer to his chest before leaning in to press another soft kiss over your lips. You brushed your fingertips throughout Negan’s hair while he bit into his bottom lip still clearly letting things bother him. “I should have told you all of this sooner. I feel like an asshole.”

“Because you didn’t tell me that your wife died? Baby, I’m sorry that happened to you in the first place. You didn’t deserve that,” you hushed him, pressing your forehead to his and he sighed heavily. “We’ve all made mistakes. We’ve all done things that we can’t make up for, but I love you and that’s not changing. I want to be with you, mistakes and all.”

“I just…I want to be the best fucking guy for you and I know I’m not, perfect,” Negan slurred, his deep voice filling your ears when you watched his dimples suck in. You hushed him and leaned forward to press another loving kiss over his lips. “When my wife died, I didn’t allow myself to be with someone else. I felt it damned her name, but with you…I just felt something I hadn’t felt in a long time. I feel like I’m not alone anymore…”

“I know the feeling,” you pushed your fingertips into his wet hair, brushing it back and out of his eyes. The sound of the puppy yawning was heard and you looked down to see that it had crawled into Negan’s lap to sleep. “Let’s get settled with this whole puppy thing and then decide what we are going to do with us.”

“Sounds good,” Negan whispered with a proud smile when he reached down with his right hand to pet Zeus’ ears in his hand. You moved up from the couch to move for Zeus’ collar, handing it back to Negan when you returned with it. Negan took the red collar and carefully put it on the puppy before reaching for the tag to look at the name on it. Negan lowered his hand and sighed before looking to you with his gorgeous eyes. “I’m happy we are having this moment, but I think right now will be a great time to tell each other about our pasts. So no one…not one person can hold something over us. As long as you are okay with that. I just don’t want either of us to be surprised about who we’ve been or what we’ve done. That way I can be open with you without worrying about Suzie-know-it-fucking-all says something to you.”

“Whatever you want to do, I’m alright with,” you reached out to tangle your fingertips throughout his short hair again. “Just know though, whatever you tell me, it’s unlikely that it’s going to change my view on things. I care very deeply for you and that’s not going to change.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan & the OC (reader) share an intimate moment together before Tom returns home and she decides that she is going to finally ask for the divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago, but never really got to putting it up. Sorry about that -_-

A bright flash from the lightening outside filtered between the blinds of the dark bedroom that you were in causing you to let out a long sigh. You had lain down with Negan to sleep hours ago, but couldn’t seem to find it within yourself to actually fall asleep. The two of you had a very long talk about your pasts to which you both tried to tell each other about everything that you thought others could use against you in the relationship. Negan did have a very…dark past, but you did as well so it wasn’t like you were about to give up on this relationship. It was just hard when you thought about the fact that people were already trying to screw with your relationship with Negan when it hadn’t even started that long ago to begin with.

Sighing heavily, you could feel Negan’s body turning behind you in bed and felt his arm hooking around your waist to cuddle you in closer to the warmth of his body. By the sound of his breathing, it was clear that he was still heavily asleep. Reaching down, you traced your fingertips over his long fingers and thought about the relationship that the two of you already had together. It seemed like the two of you were moving faster than you ever would have expected.

After the first night the two of you had slept together, it was like you were completely inseparable. Negan had you with him pretty much all the time other than when he was at work or coaching. It was nice to be with someone that wanted to be around you all the time, but you were still amazed at how fast things were moving between the two of you. You two had been together every night since Tom had left for work and you desperately loved waking up to him every morning. When you laid in bed with Tom at night before all of the events took place with Negan, he would lay facing the other side of the room away from you. Cuddling was never something that took place between the two of you and when it had come to sex with Tom, he was very selfish about the act, always wanting to finish quickly and do whatever was best for him. Tom never made meals and Negan was making breakfast and dinner all the time for you. The conversations you shared with Negan were amazing and it was so easy to get along with him.

Turning carefully under his arm, you smiled when you faced him and looked over his sleeping features. You couldn’t help getting happy when you watched him. Everything about him was perfect and you absolutely adored him. The fact that he already told you he loved you made you worried, but not for bad reasons. It scared you because this was such a good thing and you were so worried you were going to fuck it up. Reaching out, you brushed your fingertips throughout his messy hair and watched as he shifted before you. He was still sleeping and you found yourself falling for this man more and more with each passing second you spent with him.

Reaching out, you carefully pushed into the center of his chest and watched as he rolled out onto his back. He shifted and lifted his head, looking out at you with his tired eyes before smirking and lowering his head back down into the pillows. Taking a look back over your shoulder, you could see that Zeus was sleeping in his bed at the corner of the bedroom and you carefully moved in closer to Negan in the bed.

The sound of the rain continued to hit the house, echoing throughout the dark room and it calmed you, but still at the same time—as you watched Negan breathing heavily while he slept, you still found yourself a bit heated by the thoughts of everything you loved about Negan. Looking him over, you could see that his naked chest was rising and falling heavily while he slept. Moving closer, you traced your lips over his collarbone and traced your tongue over the tattoo that covered his chest. The pectoral muscle twitched beneath the warmth of your tongue and you smiled at how his body reacted to you even when he was asleep. Your hand traced over the dark curls of hair at the bottom of his stomach, twirling it around your fingertips before lowering your touch to palm over his body through the thin material of his pajamas beneath the blankets.

A groan escaped Negan’s lips as your caress continued and you looked to see if he had woken up yet. Negan was still asleep, but his breathing had changed alerting you to the fact that he may be waking up soon. Adjusting the blankets, you carefully moved beneath them and grabbed a soft hold of the front of Negan’s pajama pants pulling them slightly down his hips. Looking up, you could see that Negan was still sleeping and you chuckled when you reached up to grab a soft hold of his flaccid member to start caressing over it softly. You kept your eyes on Negan as you lowered your head to trace your tongue over the underside of his cock and he let out a small sound. Wrapping your lips around the head of his body, you could feel his body begin to harden inside the warmth of your mouth while your tongue flicked around his tip.  

Negan’s hips arched up involuntarily toward you and you suctioned heavily over his body, holding the base of his hardening erection. Pulling your mouth away, you pumped over his pulsating body getting him solid beneath your touch and when you wrapped your lips around him again, the sound of his moan filled the air and you looked up to see him lifting his head up to look down at you.

“Y/N, fucking hell…” Negan’s head dropped back and he raised his hand to curl it into a fist and he bit into it while you bobbed your head over his length enjoying the taste of him against your tongue while you pleasured him. His moans filled the air, but it was obvious that he was trying to hold back on them. Negan lifted his head and you could see him looking off in the distance nervously. “We shouldn’t be doing this in front of Zeus.”

“He’s sleeping,” you pulled your mouth away from his body with a slurping sound, watching him roll his eyes back and drop his head back onto the pillows. Caressing over his solid length, you teased your fingertips over the veins in his cock and saw him covering his mouth as you continued to move your hand over him. “If he wakes up, we’ll stop immediately. Just be quiet.”

“Fuck. Okay…” he looked over in the other direction of the dog before dropping his head back down onto the pillows. Your attention went back to his throbbing cock in your hand seeing by the dim light that filtered into the room that pre-cum was dripping from the tip and you tipped forward to trace your tongue flat over the top of his cock lapping over the slit in his body, taking in the taste of him. “Fuck me…”

You chuckled against his body when you heard him grumble against his fist while you continued flicking your tongue around the head of his erection. Releasing your hold on him caused a whimper to fall from his lips and his hips arched up toward you.

“Baby…please,” Negan begged and you watched him reaching down to grab a hold of the base of his body to caress over his own length. Negan reached down to caress over the side of your face, tracing his thumb over her your jawline before softly urging you closer to his body again. “Fuck, please don’t stop.”

You parted your lips for him, allowing him to press his length back between your lips and you started to quickly bob your head over his length hearing his stifled groans filling the air. A gag escaped your lips when you felt him arching his hips up toward your throat and you pulled back slightly. Relaxing your throat, you could feel him reaching beneath the blanket to tangle his fingers into your hair to urge you over his length again and again. His hips thrust up over and over, filling your throat with his body and you could hear him desperately trying to hold back his moans. His chest was rising and falling heavily and his abdomen was clenching. You had learned his body all too well and knew that he was about to cum. Pulling your mouth away from his body, you let the air back into you lungs as you pumped your hand over his length, watching the thick streams of his cum shooting out from the tip of his cock out onto his stomach and chest. You continued to caress him through his release and you could see that he was biting heavily into his bottom lip to try to stop himself from making a noise.

“You’re greedy tonight,” you teased him with a laugh, crawling partially up his body. A groan escaped his lips while you watched his chest rise and fall repetitively, trying to catch his breath as you twirled your fingertip through some of the mess that covered his abdomen. He lifted his head to watch you raise your fingertip up to suck away the part of his release that covered it.

“Give me a few minutes, it’ll be ready soon,” Negan hissed, watching you dip down to run your tongue over the mess that covered his torso, cleaning him with your tongue. His heavy breathing filled the air as you swallowed down the salty taste of him. “Or sooner than that…”

A gasp escaped your lips when you felt him pulling you up closer to him and his mouth hammered in over yours, his tongue forcing its way between your lips to taste himself against the damp heat of your mouth. The sound of him growling was heard as he pulled you in over him and you gripped tightly onto his shoulders.

“What did I do to deserve such an amazing wake up like that?” Negan slid his tongue in over your bottom lip before softly biting into it.

“I was just thinking of everything I liked about you,” you answered with a small smile and saw Negan’s dimples sucked in when he smiled up at you. “Then I kind of figured you deserved something special for being you.”

“You are fucking adorable,” Negan slurred with a whisper and he looked to make sure that Zeus was still sleeping. “That puppy can sleep through fucking storms. He is a force to be reckoned with.”

“He’s probably used to it since he was a stray,” you pointed out feeling Negan reaching around to grip at your bottom, teasing the flesh in his rough fingertips. The sensation of Negan bucking his hips up toward you was felt and you let out a gasp. “That was fast.”

“We better make this fast, no idea how long the pup will stay asleep,” Negan helped urge your panties aside as you pressed your hands in over the center of his chest to brace yourself. Negan reached between the two of you to grab a hold of his body to lead it toward your entrance. A soft whimper escaped your lips when you lowered yourself down his length, groaning out when you bottomed out feeling him filling you completely. “Fuck…”

A loud crash of thunder filled the air and you cussed out hearing the small bark that followed making you let out an aggravated sound. Pulling yourself from Negan’s body, you adjusted your panties and saw him quickly pulling his pajamas back up before you fell forward onto his sweaty chest.

“And now parent sexy time is over,” you laughed against his chest and Negan snickered as you caressed over the center of his chest. “You owe me…”

“And it will be fucking amazing when I pay you back,” Negan promised with a wink before looking beside the bed to see the puppy staring up at him. Negan reached down to grab a hold of Zeus, pulling him up to the bed where the small dog moved between the two of you to lay down in the small space that was between you. “So this is what it’s like to be a parent.”

“Probably a bit different sweetheart,” you smirked when you felt him moving forward to press a soft kiss against your lips before dropping his head back into the pillows. One of his hands reached down to grab a hold of your hand and the other was petting Zeus while the puppy went to sleep. “How did I get so lucky to have you boys in my life?”

 

* * *

  
  
Turning over in bed, you let out a tight groan when the sun pressing between the blinds filled the room and you could hear the sound of your phone buzzing against Negan’s nightstand. Looking over your shoulder, you saw that Negan was missing and you sighed heavily when you reached for your phone. Pulling it open, you could see that it was a text message from Tom telling you that he was coming home around noon. Groaning uneasily, you could feel your heart skip a beat at the thought. You had gotten so used to him being gone that you had actually never thought about what it would be like when he came home. Your life with Negan was special the last few weeks and you enjoyed every minute of it.

Getting out of the bed, you reached down to grab a hold of your pants to pull them on slowly. You only had a few hours to even get prepared for Tom to be home and you found yourself absolutely mortified at the thought of it. Moving downstairs, you could hear Negan mumbling something while the sounds of Zeus barking filled the air.

Stepping into the kitchen, the intoxicating smell of Negan’s cooking filled the air and you could see there were a few stray pans spread out across the kitchen while Negan was knelt down holding one of the treats you had gotten Zeus yesterday.

“That’s right, now sit,” Negan ordered, holding out the treat and you leaned back against the wall to watch the two of them. In that moment you could forget about Tom for just a moment as a smile pressed in over your lips at the sight of them together. Zeus let out a whine before sitting down and Negan made an excited noise before giving the small German Shepherd the treat. Negan caressed his fingers over the puppy’s head and laughed. Zeus’ oversized ears wiggled after Negan stopped petting him and you couldn’t help, but smile. The two of them together were so cute. “Good boy.”

“That was fast,” you muttered, finally alerting him to the fact that you were there and Negan looked over his shoulder at you to smile widely. “You’re good with dogs, aren’t you?”

“Oh, I fucking love dogs, but he’s just really smart. We’ve got sitting down, he knows how to give his paw and we’re getting there with the whole stay thing. He doesn’t quite understand the whole lay down thing yet, but we’ll get there,” Negan reached out to itch behind the puppy’s ears and you laughed when you watched Negan tip down to press a kiss over the top of Zeus’ head. “Good boy.”

“Can you get any more perfect?” you sighed heavily and Negan got up slowly, moving across the room to hook his arms around you. Your hands pressed in over his bare chest and caressed over the heated flesh when he pressed a soft kiss against your lips. “Good morning gorgeous. Something smells good…”

“Oh yeah?” he slurred with a proud smile and he kissed you once more before reaching out for your hand to lead you to the kitchen table. He pulled out the chair and motioned you to sit down before taking his seat on the other side of the table. “I’ve got pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon for you. I would have done more, but with Zeus…”

“This is perfect Negan, nothing to worry about,” you reached out to squeeze his hand in yours before watching him start to eat his food. You could feel your heart begin to hammer when Tom entered your mind again and you began to push at the food on your plate with your fork. “Tom is going to be home today.”

“Come again?” Negan spoke with a full mouth, his hazel eyes meeting yours as you shrugged. Negan swallowed down heavily before reaching for his glass of orange juice. “That’s alright; you have the divorce papers drawn up. You can get it done with and never have to deal with that fucker again.”

“And then what?” you muttered seeing Negan’s brows tensing together when you asked that. “He’s going to get pissed, demand to know why and then when he finally accepts it, he’s going to kick me out of the house because he’s the one that wanted that stupid house so much.”

“Then we get your stuff and you officially move in with me,” Negan calmly responded, taking another bite of the scrambled eggs that was on his plate. “I don’t see the problem. Unless you think he is going to hurt you and I come with you…”

“No, I don’t think he will hurt me…” you began with a heavy sigh and then you began to question that thought yourself. “At least I don’t think so.”

“Just think of it this way. You get to deal with it today. What comes of it, fucking comes of it. You’ll get to be divorced, you can come and live with me and after all the bad shit happens, Zeus and I will be here waiting for you,” Negan informed you with a small smile. He reached out across the table to grab a tight hold of your hand and you frowned. “The quicker you get it done, the faster that we can start our future together…”

“Are you sure that you are okay with me moving in with you?” you pushed the subject further and Negan frowned, his hazel eyes looking sad with the question. “I just, I don’t want to force all of this on you.”

“You aren’t forcing it on me when it was my idea. We have a dog together, we sleep together every night—I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep without you. I’m so used to having you here,” Negan got up from his seat and moved around the table to reach out to squeeze your shoulder in his hand in a comforting manner. Negan dropped down to his knees and reached out to cup your face in his hands in a loving caress. “There are a lot of things I’ve learned about being with you. Spending all this time together has taught me a lot of things about myself and I’ve learned a lot about you, but the major thing I’ve learned is how you make me feel. Fuck girl, the last thing I want to see before I go to bed is your face and you are the first thing I want to see when I wake up. I want to wake up every morning and have you in my arms. You are my everything and for the first time in my fucking life I’ve found myself happy. I’ve just been coasting through life, but for the very first time since my late wife, I’ve found someone that I can picture myself growing old with. I don’t care if it’s in this house, I don’t care if it’s us running off together with Zeus and finding a new home together…I just want to be with you. The only thing I want…is you.”

“I love you,” you exhaled heavily, pulling him up closer to you to kiss him over and over again. Your hands clutched onto his jaw, feeling his beard tickling the pads of your fingertips as you caressed over his jawline. “You are the most amazing man in the world and I fucking love you.”

“I fucking love you too,” he breathed against your lips with a laugh and in this moment you realized that everything that you had gone through that led you up to this moment was worth it. If you hadn’t married Tom, you would have never found Negan and he was made you extremely happy. You didn’t think that you had known happiness like this ever in your life. “You’re going to do great today and I will be right here waiting for you. Afterwards, the two of us can celebrate and I’ll make sure that you are very fucking happy.”

 

* * *

 

Sitting in the kitchen of your home, you had been waiting for a while for Tom to come home. You wanted to make sure that you were ready for him first and he didn’t sneak up on you. It was so hard to leave Negan and Zeus this morning, but you knew that it was necessary to get where you wanted to be in your life.

Looking down, you pressed your fingertips over the folder that your divorce papers were in. Gulping down, you thought about how Tom would react to the news of you wanting a divorce. You didn’t care if he was upset; you just wanted everything to be over with. You didn’t want any of his money; you didn’t want anything that was his. You just wanted what was yours and you wanted the divorce. You thought that was a good enough deal as it was for Tom. He would lose nothing. Just you.

Hearing the sound of the front door opening, you gulped down heavily and clenched your fingers tightly in a fist. It sounded like Tom stumbled over something before you saw him stepping into the kitchen and you let out a long breath.

“Hey hun,” Tom moved across the kitchen to set his bags down and he barely even looked in your direction. You glanced over your shoulder to see him dropping everything before moving around the counter to pat you on the shoulder. “How’s it going?”

“Hey, we need to talk,” you tried to get his attention, but he walked out of the kitchen and you sighed heavily, following him into the living room where he had other things set out. “Can you stop for a second so I can talk to you?”

“I’m sure there are a lot of things that you want to talk about right now honey since it’s been a few weeks and while I would love to just talk,” Tom moved across the room to press a quick kiss over your temple and you let out an annoyed sound, “I just can’t do that right now. I have a meeting at that new restaurant connected to the mall and Mr. Wayne would like you to come with us to dinner. His wife is coming and it’s a really important meeting that…”

“Wait, what?” you felt Tom tugging on your hand to get you up the stairs with him and you tried to tug yourself away from his grip. “Tom, we need to talk. This is very serious.”

“And so is this meeting. That’s why I came home,” Tom insisted, unbuttoning the shirt that he was wearing as he headed for the bedroom. “If you do me this favor and go to this lunch meeting with me, you will have my undivided attention. Until then, there isn’t much that we are going to talk about because I’m too busy. So would you please just get dressed for me?”

“You know what?” you saw Tom moving across the room to grab his things and you shook your head slowly. There was no way that he was going to listen to you right now about the divorce and you let out a disgusted sound. If this was what you had to do to get what you wanted from him, then fine. That’s how it was going to work. “Fine.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OC (reader) notices that Tom is acting funny at the lunch that he invited her to and she goes to contact Negan to let him know what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this very tired, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that are made.

 “Are you not very hungry dear?” Tom reached out to feign being supportive in front of the two he was with for the lunch. You let out a heavy sigh, looking out at your husband and you were absolutely disgusted with him. You wanted nothing to do with him, but this whole lunch meeting he was having he had pretended to be a very devoted and caring husband. He would keep selling to the couple how romantic your relationship was and how wonderful the two of you were together. You almost wanted to choke any time he mentioned how much he loved you because he never talked to you that way. You didn’t know what he was playing this whole lunch, but you regretted coming to it in the first place. All you could think about was Negan and how he had to have been waiting for you. You wanted to be with him and Zeus, not with Tom and someone he was working with. Today should not have played out at all like it was. “You’ve barely touched your food.”

“I think I just need some air,” you stood from the table and smoothed out the tight, black dress that you were wearing. You found yourself annoyed. You wanted to be done with this whole thing and you wanted to be back at Negan’s house at this point, yet you were stuck here based off your own stupid decision. Tom shot you an angered look, but you didn’t care. “Not feeling great.”

“Do you want me to come with you dear?” Tom went to get up and you held out your hand to make sure that he took a seat back down. “What’s going on?”

“I just need some air,” you insisted and Tom gave you a glare, watching you closely as you stepped out of the restaurant and walked out in the open area of the mall. It amused you that of all the places they chose to eat, it was an uptight restaurant located in a mall. It almost seemed counterproductive and it really wasn’t your scene right now. Looking around, you moved to one of the stores and reached for your phone from your purse. You were about to call Negan and let him know what happened, but before you could, you felt a pair of hands on your shoulders. A yelp escaped your lips when you felt the person behind you dragging you toward one of the dressing rooms. “Get the fuck off of me…”

“If that’s what you really fucking want,” Negan’s deep voice rumbled from behind you and turned to look at him with a surprised expression. Negan pulled the door closed to the dressing room and locked it as you saw him start to pull off his leather jacket. “I mean, I can leave…”

“What are you doing here? I was just about to call you,” you informed him, watching him drop his leather jacket onto the bench. Negan smirked and swiftly moved forward to cup your face in his hands. His all too familiar kiss pressed in over your lips and you cherished the taste of him. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you where I was going…which, how did you know?”

“When I saw you leaving with him, I hopped on the motorcycle and followed,” Negan answered, his hands firmly pressing in over the sides of your hips before pressing back to squeeze over your bottom. “I watched you eating with them and you look bored as fuck.”

“I am, he told me that he would talk to me all I wanted after I went to this stupid lunch thing with someone he works with,” you sighed as Negan brushed your hair away from your shoulder and moved in to press a small kiss over the bare skin. “Where is Zeus?”

“Probably destroying the house,” Negan laughed against the side of your neck and you tugged softly at his thick hair. The sensation of his hands tugging at the skirt of your dress was felt and you let out a small gasp. “You wanted me to make up for last night…”

“Right here?” you looked around the small dressing room and a wickedly seductive smile pressed in over Negan’s lips before his tongue dragged proudly out over his bottom lip. All he needed to do was nod and you were sold. It didn’t take much for you to do whatever this man wanted. You loved being with him and your body absolutely craved every part of him. “Let Tom sweat it out…”

“Now remember, you have to be quiet…” Negan brought his index finger up to his lips to silence you before pushing you up softly against the wall of the dressing room. A gasp fell from your lips when Negan pulled the skirt of your dress up over your hips and hooked his fingers into your panties. “If you’re loud, you are going to let people know what’s going on and while we have this really…terrible music playing in the store, it won’t be enough to fucking drown out the sounds.”

Nodding, you felt him pulling your panties down your legs before urging your feet out of the material one at a time. Negan shoved the material in the back pocket of his jeans before pressing soft, wet kisses over your inner thighs. You tipped your head back and let out a small sigh as his kisses continued upward.

“You look so fucking gorgeous,” Negan slurred from where he was knelt down before you. You dropped your head to meet his hazel eyes in a long stare. His dimples sucked in when he smiled and you felt him reach up to trace his fingertips up and over your folds making you bite back a moan. “I can’t wait until you are mine…completely.”

“The only thing keeping me from being yours is a stupid piece of paper,” you replied with a heavy breath as Negan’s thumb brushed in over your clitoris making you arch forward into his caress. It was amazing how easily your body reacted to him and how hot he could get you in such a little amount of time. Your legs trembled as his caress circled over the small bundle of nerves causing a jolt to fill your body. “Negan.”

“Shh….” Negan hushed with a wide smile when you had to bite over your bottom lip. After a moment of teasing, his fingers were back to work sliding between your folds before pressing a finger inside of you. You let out a heavy breath when he pushed in another and slowly began to push them back and forth. Negan’s eyes were watching you closely when he licked his lips and moved forward to trace his tongue over your clitoris. The small flicks he pressed in over your body felt amazing and your mind was no longer focused on the anger that you had for your husband. The suctioning of Negan’s lips wrapping around the small bud was felt and you reached out to tangle your fingertips into his hair. With the skill of his tongue and the suctioning of lips varying over your body, it took no time for you to reach your first orgasm and it took everything inside of you to not make a noise. You bit into your bottom lip so hard that you almost thought that it would start bleeding. When Negan pulled back with a small slurping sound, you saw him licking over his lips before moving slowly up your body. “Good girl…I didn’t think you’d be able to fucking do that.”

“We’ll see what happens once I have your cock inside of me,” you muttered and Negan’s smile expanded when he felt your hands quickly pulling apart his belt buckle to pull it open.

“We might get caught and go to jail,” Negan warned almost as a tease and you shrugged your shoulders. Negan’s deep laugh filled the air and you quickly undid the button in his pants. You were eager to get him out of the confines of his pants when you saw the bulge at the center of them. “You are a fucking dangerous woman, you know that?”

“At least I’d be going to jail for something that I enjoy,” you snickered, pulling the zipper down swiftly before pushing apart the material of his pants. An eagerness filled your body as you pushed your hand into his pants and cupped his body through the material of his gray boxer briefs. “And I very much enjoy being with you.”

“Well at least we agree on that,” Negan grunted as you continued your caress over his solid body. After a moment, you pulled down the front of his boxer briefs, letting him fall into your palm as you quickly pumped his body in your hand. Negan’s nose nestled against the side of your neck and his soft moans filled the air while your grip got tighter over him. “I’m so fucking glad you were brave and tried to get my attention that day. You’re so fucking amazing…”

A laugh fell from your lips as he kissed over the side of your neck and up toward your jawline. The first day you attempted to get his attention, you failed badly, but you couldn’t complain about it because it ended up going very well for you.

“Fuck, I’m a very lucky man,” Negan grunted, grabbing a hold of the back of your thighs to push you up against the wall of the dressing room, lifting you up. A whimper escaped your lips as you clung to him and felt him teasing the tip of his erection between your folds before pushing swiftly into your body. His lips covered yours when he knew that you wouldn’t be able to stay quiet when he entered you. It was a given that you were very verbal during your love making and Negan knew that. Your legs wrapped around his waist, clinging to him tightly when he began to thrust his hips up toward you again and again. Negan growled against your lips, nipping at the flesh before pulling back ever so slightly. “You’re gonna get us in trouble if you don’t focus.”

“I’m focusing,” you softly moaned, pulling his head closer to yours so you could kiss him again. If you could have him continue to kiss you, that was the only way that you knew that you could somewhat stifle your sounds. Negan was thrusting upwards roughly over and over again and the rush of the thrill of being caught probably intrigued the both of you twice as much. Negan was softly moaning against his movements as well and you clung tightly to his hair, feeling the warmth filling your body as his hips continued to bounce up into you. Negan was usually very loud as well during sex, so this was a hard process for the both of you which probably made the moment all the more enjoyable for the two of you. “God…”

“You feel so good,” Negan breathed against your lips, his tongue dragging a small line over your bottom lip before the soft sounds of a knock filled the air and Negan’s movements stopped. Negan’s eyes widened and he let out a nervous sound. “Yeah?”

“Just wanted to check to see if there was anything else I could help you find sir,” one of the workers spoke on the other side of the door and you almost laughed when Negan’s hand pressed in over your lips to keep you silent.

“Nope, I’m good. Just have a few more things to try on,” Negan blurted out, his eyes rolling as he spoke and you found yourself more so amused over being nervous that there was someone right outside the door. Negan didn’t really seem like the type that would be nervous about something like this, but he was and you found it charming. “Thank you…”

“No problem sir,” the worker muttered and Negan waited until he saw the feet move out from beneath the door before starting his movements again.

“I always hated stores like this. People are all up in your shit either spraying shit on you or acting like you are going to steal…” Negan growled, forcing his hips up harder and harder while you clung tightly to his hair, tugging on it while you tried to force yourself to stay quiet. “It’s like they think I’m getting in trouble…”

“You kind of are…” you reminded him with a small laugh, clinging to his hair before biting at his bottom lip. A small moan escaped your lips as you started rocking your hips into his movements, loving the feeling of him deep within you. Having sex with Negan was unlike any other experience you had ever had in your life. You connected with him on such a deeper level than you did other men in your life. “Fuck Negan…”

“I know,” he whispered, moving forward to kiss you again and you could feel your body tensing up, while you heavily continued to kiss him knowing you were about to reach your release. Your body was shaking, a tingling sensation was building in the pit of your stomach and you could feel your thighs and bottom flexing as he continued to pound into you throughout your orgasm. Your head fell back against the wall while it felt like you were getting lightheaded from your release. It may have been from trying to keep quiet, but that orgasm hit you harder than the ones you had recently and you could feel your heart pounding inside of your chest while Negan’s movements continued beneath you. Noting felt better than being with Negan and he proved that to you every time you were with him. “I’m gonna cum soon…”

You lowered your head to finally open your eyes, seeing the veins in Negan’s neck protruding out while his eyebrows clenched together and you suddenly had an idea fill your mind. Negan’s body was tensing and you tried to get out of his grasps.

“Wait…don’t finish like this…” you urged him to set you down and when his body pulled from yours, you let out a whimper from the sensation. Dropping to your knees, you grabbed a tight hold of his body and wrapped your lips around it. The motion caused a small moan to fall from Negan’s lips as his head fell back. Quickly jerking your hand over his body, you bobbed your head over the tip and could hear Negan’s breathing getting heavier. Pulling away, you looked up at him with your seductive eyes and could see that his thick eyebrows were tensed together. “Cum in my mouth baby…”

Negan’s jaw clenched and you could feel him starting to buck his hips forward toward you. Wrapping your lips around the head of his body again, you allowed him to continue to fuck your mouth until he clutched tightly to your hair. The thrusts his hips made into your mouth began to slow down and you could feel the first strand of his cum hit the back of your throat. Your eyes closed tightly as you continued to milk him of his release, amused with the sounds that he was making in an attempt to hold back on his moans. When he was finished, you watched him lean forward to rest his arms against the wall of the dressing room. You tugged away slowly, continuing to caress over his length only to lick over the slit at the tip of his manhood to clean up the rest of the mess you caused.

“Good boy,” you purred from where you were, standing up slowly to fix your dress and Negan lazily reached down to pull his pants back up his body. While he was pulling together the belt, you moved forward to press a kiss against his lips and smiled. “Do I taste like you?”

“Very much so,” Negan rumbled with a growl as you nodded slowly. “Now what?”

“I’m going to finish the lunch with Tom and then I’m going to go home, tell him about the divorce and then come to your house tonight. I’m starting my life with you and ending the one with him. Immediately,” you answered with a firm nod and Negan smiled widely. “I want to be in bed with my handsome man and my beautiful little puppy tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Negan smirked before heading toward the door of the dressing room. He motioned you to wait to make sure that no one was around before allowing you to move out of it with him. There was only one thing on your mind after everything and that’s how badly you needed that divorce from Tom. “I’ll see you later.”

“You bet,” you answered with a wink before heading back toward the restaurant. Once you were inside, you could see the expression that looked like relief pressing in over Tom’s features as he stood from the table. “Sorry.”

“We were starting to get worried about you,” Tom began with a heavy sigh and you moved forward to press a kiss over Tom’s lips. When the taste you had of Negan still lingered over your lips and pressed in over Tom’s, you watched him pull back with a wrinkle of his nose. “I almost came looking for you.”

“Oh, I just needed to get some air and I think I got what I needed inside of me,” a proud smile pressed in over your lips as you dragged your thumb over your bottom lip. You took a seat at the table and could see that the same smiles that the two had plastered over their faces were still there. “That’s all.”

“Oh, we understand,” the woman that was with Mr. Wayne mentioned, reaching out to grab your hand. “I remember what it was like being pregnant.”

“Being…pregnant?” you muttered with a small laugh and Tom reached out to press his hand in over your shoulder. “I’m not…”

“Not used to being pregnant. She’s getting used to the whole thing,” Tom cut you off, hitting you with his knee as he laughed and you realized that this lunch meeting was getting a whole lot weirder than you were expecting. “But we appreciate your concern.”

Whatever stunt Tom was pulling, you knew that after this, it wasn’t a good one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OC (reader) finally tells Tom that she wants a divorce and he doesn't handle the news very well.

“Tom, why did those people think I was pregnant?” you followed Tom into the kitchen of your home once you got back. Tom let out a groan and reached for his tie to undo it before turning to you. The ride home was extremely uncomfortable because Tom had been on the phone the whole drive home and you were absolutely annoyed by it. There was so much you wanted to talk to him about, but anytime you tried starting up a conversation, he would blow you off and ignore your comments. Setting your purse down on the counter, you reached inside to make sure that Negan hadn’t written you before setting the phone aside. “We barely see each other, I know the last time we had sex and I also know I don’t look pregnant. There is no way that I’d be pregnant with your child.”

“Look, Mr. Wayne told me that it would look better for me to nail this next job if I had a family. If I looked more like a family man and…” you let out a heavy laugh when you finally realized why Tom had been acting so loving toward you during the lunch meeting. He was trying to nail his next job and was using you to get it. “So what if they think you are pregnant? It looks like the two of us have a great relationship, like I’m an expecting father and like I want to be a family man.”

“One, you hate kids,” you reminded him and Tom let out a long groan when he fell back against the counter and gave you a glare. Your reaction was only coming from past events, so the fact that he was getting upset with you made no sense. “You told me you never wanted kids when it first came up. What’s going to happen in a few months when my stomach isn’t growing? Are you going to tell them that I lost the child?”

“Well, you said you might actually want kids,” Tom stated nonchalantly. A frustrated laugh fell from your throat and you shook your head. He couldn’t be serious. “The job is a pay upgrade and I think…”

“I’m not getting pregnant with your child. You leave for weeks to months on end. That’s not the kind of future I would want for a family,” you chuckled and Tom’s brow line creased. Your answer got him mad, but you really didn’t give a shit. “When I picture having a family, I picture being with someone that I can come to every day and know they are going to be excited to see me. I picture a man that loves to cuddle with his child, someone that looks forward to being a father. Someone that cherishes me for me. Tom, we’re no good for each other. You don’t want that and I don’t want to force a family on you.”

“You don’t know what it would be like if we had a family,” Tom snapped back and you threw your hands up. “I could change.”

“Considering that you are trying to get a job which I assume would have you away longer and you are only trying to have a child because of this job…” you began with a bit of sarcasm in your tone, “then I’d say it’s for all the wrong reasons.”

“You always said you wanted a family, so why not start now?” Tom insisted and you rolled your eyes stepping forward toward the fridge and Tom cleared his throat uneasily. “Are you sure you’re not pregnant? Because you look a little swollen in the stomach area.”

“If I were in a different mood, I would totally smack the taste out of your mouth for that comment,” you retorted, sighing heavily when you held onto the refrigerator door. You looked over at Tom and could see him shrug before tossing his hands up. “You do realize how long it has been since the two of us slept together. If I was pregnant with your child I would be looking like I was about to explode.”

“I didn’t say you were fat, I said you look a little swelled in that area,” Tom pointed out, his eyes look you over and he took in a long breath.

“Well, I’m not pregnant with your child and if I was pregnant…” you blurted out and Tom’s eyebrows clenched together as he looked you over. “We really need to talk. About everything.”

“I really need this position babe, bad…” Tom tossed his tie on top of the cabinet before starting to pull his jacket from his arms. Tom’s body was tense, his face turning a bright shade of red as he spoke with you. He was pushing the subject and you knew he was still trying very hard to get you to want to start a family with him so he could get the new job. “I almost thought I was going to lose it with you leaving like that for so long at lunch. What the fuck were you doing anyways?”

“You’re going to have to find another way to get that job Tom and I hope you do, but this is important,” you ignored his comments and moved for the files that you had on the corner of the counter. Your body was tense, but you knew it had to be done as you turned to face him and dropped the papers on the counter before him. Tom’s head tilted to the side as he opened the folder and looked at the papers before him. A laugh fell from his lips and you shrugged your shoulders. “What’s so funny?”

“You want to get a divorce?” Tom’s laughter filled the air and grew thicker as he closed the folder and tossed it toward you. A heavy sigh fell from your lips when you straightened the papers and set it back down on the counter. Tom’s chest was rising and falling heavily, his eyes getting angry as he stared out at you. “Not a fucking chance. I need you to be around for this fucking job. I have to look like a good husband, I have to look like I’m about to be starting a family…”

“You can win them over another way Tom and who the fuck are we kidding? You and I have not been a happy couple in a very long time,” you stated, watching him go to leave the kitchen and you shook your head slowly. “You couldn’t fake this relationship even if you tried Tom. You come off very fake and while I understand what you are attempting, you are good at what you do; you can get the job without me. I’m telling you Tom, I want this divorce. All I want out of this marriage is what was mine and you can keep your money, the house…everything that is yours.”

“You know the money you got from your parents and that writing gig you did is going to run out and you’ll need my money,” Tom snarled and you shook your head slowly. “I know you, you like the rich lifestyle.”

“One, I’m not running out of the money because unlike you I don’t spent recklessly. Two, I don’t like the rich lifestyle. I like the simple life. Going to a baseball game, eating at a bar…spending the night just talking with someone. Looking forward to cooking a home cooked meal and sharing it with someone I love,” you began with a heavy sigh and you slid the papers to him again. “And you aren’t that person Tom. I loved you at one point in my life, but that time has long gone. I want to spend my life with someone that loves me, someone that makes me feel alive and like I’m the best thing that ever happened to them.”

“Is this because of Becca? Did you find out about her again?” Tom grunted and you rolled your eyes, letting out a heavy breath. “I may have slept with her again, but it was only because we are together all the time and…”

“I don’t care who you fuck, you just aren’t fucking me anymore,” you slammed your hand down on top of the folder again and shrugged. “You can sleep with whoever you want to, I just want a divorce because I don’t love you anymore Tom. I…love someone else.”

“Someone else?” Tom snapped with the sound of his voice rising as you nodded. “Who the fuck would love you? You bring nothing to the table…”

“And that’s why we desperately need this divorce,” you let out a disgusted sound and watched Tom pick up the folder before tossing it across the room, sending the papers flying. You rolled your eyes before going to pick up the papers. The sensation of Tom’s arm wrapping around your waist was felt and you felt him shoving you against the counters. “This is the problem Tom. You don’t like to be questioned. The person I love sees every potential that there is in me. He wants us to be happy, to share our life together. You want me to stay at home and be your arm candy. I’m not arm candy Tom and I do want to be happy in life, but it’s not with you.”

“The person that you are talking about—if he really thinks you are that special, then he is dumber than you are,” Tom stated with a firm nod, his blue eyes fierce with anger. Reaching up, you shoved your hand into his wrist and saw the way that his brows tensed. “I’m not giving you a divorce.”

“You are. If you don’t, it will go to the courts and it will cause a lot of drama. Drama that will get to your work and people will find out just how not good of a husband you are or family man,” you insisted as Tom let out an angered sound again. “I’m going to go get changed, you look at those papers and you sign them. That’s the only choice you have at the end of this anyways. I don’t love you and you certainly don’t love me. I’m sorry that we kept this game up for so long, but it was time to end it at some point Tom.”

You moved across the kitchen and reached out to touch the side of Tom’s face, caressing over his rough cheek before sighing heavily, “this doesn’t have to be a bad divorce Tom. We had some good moments in life, but I think we both know that we fell out of love a very long time ago.”

Lowering your touch, you could hear him let out a long breath and you moved for the stairs. Walking up the stairs, you got into the bedroom and pulled the dress off. You grabbed something else to put on and when you were just about dressed, you heard the sound of the door slamming open and you saw Tom stand in the doorway. His chest was rising and falling heavily, his blue eyes watching you closely.

“So tell me who this person is darling,” Tom demanded and you shook your head, finishing buttoning together your shirt. Tom let out a thick, deep laugh and an exaggerated sigh followed. “I can’t fucking believe you. You are so much trashier than I thought you were.”

“Excuse me,” you responded, watching Tom toss your phone out at you and you caught it, seeing that the photo of a shirtless, sleeping Negan and Zeus was pulled up. You cleared your throat uneasily and slid your phone back into your pocket. “I see.”

“Negan? You are fucking Negan? Of all the people you could be fucking, you pick him?” Tom snorted, his tone coming off arrogant as you rolled your eyes. “You’ve got a lot of photos of him on there; I guess you have a real great relationship going on there with him, huh? I don’t get it…”

“You don’t have to get it, it’s my life. Not yours,” you insisted going to move around Tom, but he stopped you from leaving the room. “Move aside Tom.”

“So you can go to Negan? Give me a fucking break. I get it. You fucked the next door neighbor, you’ve made me jealous. I get it. That’s what you were aiming at, you did it. You got me back for all I’ve done in the past, fantastic,” Tom nodded slowly, reaching out to you, but you refused to let him touch you. “You can’t honestly tell me that you like him…better than me.”

“In every way possible, yes I do,” you simply stated, knowing that it was the way you felt. Everything about Negan was better than Tom to you and while that might have been hard to hear, it was absolutely true. “I’m going to leave, I’ll be back later and you need to sign those papers. You want everything to go smoothly at work and I just want a divorce. I know that you will win those people over because you are good at what you do. You just can’t have me to help you along.”

Walking down the stairs, you heard Tom following you not far behind. You weren’t going to put up with any more of this. You stepped outside only to hear Tom calling out to you and you stopped when you got halfway down the driveway.

“You can’t fucking threaten me like that,” Tom’s fingers were wrapped tightly around your wrist and you could feel them digging into your skin with an intense force. “Negan has you believing that he is going to give you some kind of life better than I am?”

“Let me go,” you demanded and Tom released your wrist with a shove, knocking you to the ground. The sound of a small growl filled the air and you saw Zeus in your yard staring up at Tom. The hairs on his back were standing up as he started barking at Tom. “Zeus, go home…”

“Get the fuck out of here,” Tom acted like he was going to hit the dog and you got up quickly to shove him. Tom pushed you back, knocking you toward the car and pinning you against it. “You are not fucking leaving and we are not getting a fucking divorce…”

“I’m gonna give you five seconds to get your fucking hands off of her,” Negan’s deep voice filled the air as Tom looked over his shoulder to see Negan grabbing a hold of Zeus and putting him in the car to keep him safe. Tom’s hand grasped onto your jaw tightly while you watched Negan move for the trunk of his car, pulling a wooden bat out from within it. “One…”

“Mind your fucking business Negan,” Tom watched Negan spin the bat in his hand before moving across the yard. “I’m not in the fucking mood…”

“And I’m not going to take you threatening my dog or the woman I love anymore…” Negan stepped in closer and Tom’s blue eyes widened as he looked to you with a laugh. It was one thing to clearly see a photo and know what you said, but obviously another to hear Negan say it as well. “Two.”

“I can’t believe this fucking idiot is the guy you want to leave me for,” Tom hysterically began to laugh as he shoved you further against the car. Tom could hear Negan’s counting continue before he shoved you firmly to the ground. “Alright jackass…take a swing. I fucking dare you.”

“Step away from her,” Negan warned, clutching tightly to the bat as Tom smirked and raised his hands up. Negan moved for you to help you up and when he had his back turned you watched Tom lunge forward at Negan. Tom’s fists were hitting at Negan over and over again causing the bat to fall from his hands.

“You fucking piece of shit…” Tom continued to hit Negan before Negan brought his arm back and hit Tom with his elbow to get him off. You tried to get up quick enough to get between the two, but Tom lunged forward at Negan again, but all Negan was attempting to do was keep the taller man from hitting him. “I’ll fucking kill you…”

“Stop it Tom!” you demanded as you heard the sounds of Zeus barking from within the car as the puppy saw the fight and wanted to get to his owners. You looked to see that a few of the neighbors were out, noticing the fight. “I will call the police.”

“Do it, fucking do it,” Tom had snapped as he reached for the bat that Negan had brought. The first swing came close to hitting Negan, but Negan was able to dodge away from the hit. “You came here onto my property, threatening me.”

“I don’t take kindly to people being abusive with women,” Negan answered with a growl, urging you behind him so that Tom couldn’t get his aggressions out on you with the bat. “I understand it has to hurt being told that someone doesn’t want to be with you anymore, but that doesn’t give you the right to attack someone. I’m gonna walk with Y/N back to my house, we’re going to go inside and you can relax. Leave my bat outside my house and then when you are relaxed, you sign those fucking papers and everything can go back to normal.”

Tom’s head tilted to the side as Negan started to back step with you behind him toward the house. Tom had lowered the bat and when Negan moved toward the car, he opened it up and motioned you to grab Zeus to put him in the house. When you moved for the garage, you watched Tom lunging forward at Negan again with the bat. Negan must have seen the reflection in the car windows as he dodged again and the window shattered upon impact. Negan reached for the bat and shoved Tom forward, making Tom fall out on the ground hard.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Negan screamed, raising the bat up and clinging tightly to it. Negan looked down at Tom and it was clear that Negan was super angry. Negan’s body was shaking as you quickly moved to grab a hold of Negan’s arm getting him to lower the bat. Tom looked between both you and Negan before Negan let out a disgusted sound. “You’re an asshole Tom.”

“Tell me Negan, when did you decide it was time to start fucking my wife?” Tom slid his thumb in over his bottom lip before his right brow raised. “Was it the money that attracted you to her? Or did you just decide that you saw someone successful and decided that it was time to get back at me for that? Since you’re just a fucking teacher.”

“Gee, I don’t know. Maybe it was fucking watching her being left alone all the time. Maybe it was seeing her being lonely because her husband would leave her for months on end. It took me a week to make her feel more love than you ever could,” Negan grunted, his chest rising and falling heavily while you tried to keep your hand over the center of his chest to keep him calm. “Everyone on the fucking block could hear you fighting with her every time you were fucking home. She’s an amazing woman and you don’t fucking deserve her. Unlike you, I give her the life she deserves. She deserves to be pampered every day. She deserves to be told how wonderful she is because I have never met someone as special as her. I love her and I don’t think love is something you are ever going to understand Thomas.”

“You’ll regret this…Negan,” Tom snarled from where he was sitting in the driveway. “You both will.”

“There was no need for this Tom,” you handed Zeus to Negan and took the bat from Negan’s hand. Negan stood back enough to give you a moment to talk with Tom, but didn’t leave so that way you couldn’t get hurt. “I know you are upset and I know this is a lot to take, but the way you just acted was very wrong. There was no need for this. Just sign the papers and this will all be done Tom. You can be happy and start the next chapter of your life because I’ve already started mine. I'm sorry.”

Tom laughed as you both moved toward Negan’s garage and Negan closed the garage door.  Negan set Zeus down as soon as he opened the door to get inside. The last sight you saw was of Tom sitting on the driveway and when you entered the house, you reached out to grab a hold of Negan. There was a bruise under his right eye and a small line of blood sliding down the side of his face.

“I’m so sorry,” you whispered and Negan shook his head, reaching out to cup your face in his hands. “I’m so sorry Negan. All of this baggage came with being with me and I never meant for any of this to happen.”

“It’s okay baby. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that,” Negan muttered against your skin as he moved forward to kiss your forehead. His thumbs caressed over the sides of your face while looking out at you. “I love you so much and I’m going to be here with you every step of the way. I promise. Everything is going to work itself out.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OC (reader) finally gets to spend some alone time with Negan without having to worry about Tom, but someone is out to foil their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain parts of this chapter were more so written for TayTay0403, hopefully you enjoy it!

“How’s it looking?” you walked into the bathroom to see Negan standing in front of the mirror shirtless. He was cleaning the cut on his face and looking over the bruise that was under his right eye. You stepped into the bathroom further and felt Zeus walking between your legs to join the two of you. Reaching out, you grabbed a soft hold of Negan’s face and urged him to turn it so you could look over the gash that was over his right cheekbone. “I swear to God, he is such an asshole. I’m sorry he attacked you. I don’t know how you keep cool like you do.”

“I almost didn’t,” Negan frowned when you motioned him to wait and reached for a cotton ball to help him clean the wound. “When he broke the window of my car going to attack me…I almost fucking crushed his head in. If you weren’t there to stop me, I think my rage would have gotten the better fucking half of me and I’d be in jail right now.”

“That’s not what happened though,” you hushed him, hearing the disappointment he had in his tone about the idea of him getting so upset with Tom. A heavy wince escaped Negan’s lips when you dabbed at the gash to clean it before tossing the cotton ball into the trash. At the corner of the room, you could see Zeus sitting and watching the both of you. His right ear was perked up while his left was flopped down. A small yawn escaped the puppy’s mouth and you smiled. “You took care of our baby first and then got business done right. You’re my hero Negan, you did nothing wrong.”

“It felt wrong. I’m not kidding, with him threatening you and Zeus like that…I wanted to kill him,” Negan informed you with a shake of his head. Negan’s rough fingertips caressed over your jawline and urged you in closer to him so that he could kiss you. “I don’t know how someone like you ended up married to someone like him, but I’m glad that all the events of this led you to me. I fucking love you Y/N. I hope you know that.”

“I love you too Negan,” you whispered with a smile, tipping up on your toes to meet his lips in a small kiss. Negan’s arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you in closer to him as he sighed. “I just wish things were easier when it came to me.”

“I don’t know, you were pretty fucking easy to begin with,” Negan teased you and you reached down with your right hand to poke him in the ribs, making a small yelp fall from his lips. “I’m just kidding, I’m just kidding! I fucking love you and anything that comes along with you; I’m willing to take head on. I want to be with you. Nothing is going to change that. For the first time in a long time, I’m happy. I’m happy with you, my little pup back there and everything we have going on here. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Just with Tom…” you began, leaning into Negan’s touch when his rough hand pressed in over the side of your face. You closed your eyes and cherished the warmth of his touch. Tom never touched you or spoke to you like Negan did. It was never comforting being with Tom, but there was something that Negan could do with you to always make you feel comfortable. “I don’t want the trouble he causes to push you away.”

“Nothing he could do would push me away. I’m here to stay baby,” Negan informed you with a wiggle of his brow and a thick, small laugh fell from his lips. He slurred something underneath his breath before meeting you halfway in another kiss. “Tom will sign the papers. It might not be today, it might not be tomorrow, but it will happen. That, I can promise you.”

“Well, let’s just hope for the best,” you gasped feeling Negan picking you up in his arms to carry you out of the bathroom and toward the bed. An amused laugh fell from your lips as Negan set you down and hopped on the bed over you. His nose nestled against the side of you neck before depositing soft kisses up the length of you neck. “Negan…”

“Yes sweetheart?” Negan slurred against your skin, making a whimper fall from your lips. The sensation of his stubble pressing in over the side of your neck made you arch up in closer to him and you could feel the pounding of your heart starting up inside of your chest. Negan’s tongue teased over the warmth of the flesh before softly nipping at it.

A small barking sound filled the air and Negan cautiously moved back and away from you, to turn his head to see that Zeus was perched up on the side of the bed staring out at the two of you. A smile cracked in over the corners of Negan’s lips as he bit into his bottom lip and smiled.

“And once again, parent sexy time has been foiled,” Negan moved off of you and reached for the small German Shepherd to help him onto the bed. Negan fell in bed beside you and the puppy moved between the two of you to curl up against the inside of Negan’s arm. When all of you were settled in bed, you reached out to hook your fingers with Negan’s and tipped in to kiss him softly. “I love you so fucking much.”

“And I love you too,” you repeated the phrase and winked at him. A smile tugging at the side of your lips and you know that everything you said, you meant. Nothing was more perfect than the moment of the three of you lying in bed together like this. Nothing you had ever shared with Tom had ever, EVER felt this special. “You should have heard some of the things he was saying tonight though. I’ll have to tell you what he did while we were at dinner with that couple.”

“Hmm?” Negan’s heavy eyes opened partially and it showed that he was starting to fall asleep with the puppy that was cuddling up next to him. Brushing your fingertips into his dark hair, you could see his eyes closing again and you smiled. “I’m listening…”

“It can wait until tomorrow,” you urged and Negan’s deep breathing began to fill the air when he had fallen asleep with Zeus in no time. Another uncontrollable smile pressed in over your lips. You were so happy to have the family that you did in Zeus and Negan that you weren’t ready to give it up.

* * *

 

Pushing aside some of the pans that you were working with, you let out a heavy sigh and continued to cook the breakfast you were planning on making for Negan. When you woke up early in the morning, Negan and Zeus were still sleeping. You took a shower and then decided to surprise Negan this time with breakfast. Negan was always the one surprising you with amazing home cooked meals that you wanted to start returning the favor. Now that you had broken things off with Tom, you knew that it was right for you to attempt to cook for Negan too.

One of the pans slipped from your hands as you heard the sound of a tired, heavy laugh behind you. Looking over your shoulder, you saw Negan standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his naked chest while he wiped at his tired eyes. You took a long look over him seeing that he was in his boxers alone and you smiled.

“What’s this?” Negan stammered with a bright smile, his eyes looking over the mess that you had created. You let out a nervous sound before shrugging yours shoulders.

“I was trying to make us blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs and sausage, but…” you looked Negan over, seeing his curious eyes watching you closely. His eyes surveyed over your body and you knew why he was looking at you like he was.

“But…?” Negan snorted with a bright smile, the tiredness still covering his gorgeous face. “Is there a reason you thought that naked cooking would be good for breakfast?”

“I’m not naked, I’m wearing this really nice apron over myself,” you explained with a proud smile and Negan’s brows arched up, a mischievous smile pressing in over his handsome features. Negan stepped further into the kitchen as you looked him over. “I kind of wanted to air dry.”

“Well, I’m very thankful for that,” Negan reached out to grab a hold of your waist to pull you in closer to him. A gasp fell from your lips as you fell forward into his chest and felt his fingertips tracing long lines over your bare skin. “I’m not very interested in breakfast though if I’m honest. Zeus is sleeping and having you naked like this has really made that morning wood stand at full fucking attention if you get my point.”

“Oh, I certainly see it,” you looked down to see the tent in his boxers and you felt your throat go dry at the sight. Negan reached around you to turn off the stove and you felt his hands reaching around you to cup your bottom in his hands. The force of his tug forward had you falling in against his chest before he was tipping down to kiss you over and over again. Desperate breaths fell from your lips when you felt his palms squeezing over the fleshy part of your bottom and you purred desperately into his mouth. “Negan…the pancakes.”

“We’ll salvage them afterwards. I want to cherish the first morning that I can fully have you to myself,” Negan slurred and you could feel his solid form pressing up against your inner thigh. Negan’s mouth dropped in over the side of your neck while his left hand reached up to wrap his fingers softly around your throat. “I was tired last night and Zeus interrupted it, but I so badly want to have you. To experience what it’s like to know you are fucking completely mine and only mine.”

“I’ve been yours for quite some time,” you reminded him with a heavy breath and gasped when Negan quickly turned you to face the counter. Gripping it tightly, you felt Negan using his foot to kick your legs further apart. The roughness of his palms slid in over your skin, caressing over the heated flesh in his talented caress. Your eyes slammed close and you bit into your bottom lip. It was honestly an innocent move in wearing simply just the apron. You had no idea that Negan would be up so soon, but you found yourself thankful that you had done it as the first teasing of his fingertips was felt over your wet folds. “Zeus is upstairs sleeping?”

“Mhmm,” Negan answered, his tongue teasing in over your earlobe before biting softly at it. The gentle tug he made caused you to purr out as Negan continued to tease his fingertips up and over your sensitive body. “We’ve got the alone time that parent’s fucking need.”

Hearing the sound of Negan dropping down behind you, you looked over your shoulder to see that he was down on his knees and felt his mouth pressing soft, wet kisses over the back of your thighs. Negan grunted against your skin, leaving small bite marks along the way before reaching up to squeeze over your bottom again. Negan’s hands caressed and squeezed over your flesh time and time again making soft sighs fall from your lips. Negan forced you forward closer toward the cabinets as he spread your thighs apart further.

“You have no idea how much I love this fucking view,” Negan's breath pressed in over you flesh and it got you excited at the very closeness of him. When the tip of his tongue slid between your folds, tracing over your core, you could feel your body shake and twitch. Negan grunted against your body and it caused you to jolt forward and a whimper escaped from deep within you. Negan began to softly suck and nibble at you flesh, the sound of it alone getting you all the more aroused. “You’re just shaking in my hands baby. You like Negan eating you out, huh?”

“Yes,” you panted in an answer when the sound of his slurping with his mouth and the flicks his tongue had over your core filled the kitchen. “Negan, I want you…”

“Me? Don’t like being pampered, do ya?” Negan got up from the floor and urged your hips further back closer to him. You looked over your shoulder to see him pushing his boxers down his body to pool at his ankles. Negan’s hand wrapped firmly around his erection, stroking his cock slowly while he looked you over. “I can’t believe all of this is fucking mine.”

“It’s all yours,” you agreed with a desperate nod and Negan snorted. You bit down on your bottom lip when he pressed in closer to you and pressed his hand in over the small of your back. Negan teased the tip of his cock through the dampness of your core, teasing you with the idea of pushing into you before pulling away. Frowning to yourself, you let out a whine and heard him laugh. Negan’s thick laugh filled the air and you could feel him tapping his throbbing erection against your bottom a few times. “Negan! Please?”

“As you wish darling,” Negan grabbed a firm hold of your hips and within second was buried deeply within you. A cry fell from your lips at the quickness as the smack from his lower abdomen hitting over your bottom filled the air. Dropping your head back, you cried out and heard Negan’s moan fill the air. He didn’t move, just waited until you were writhing back against him, begging him for some kind of movement. His body was filling you completely up to the hilt and you took notice of how amazing he felt inside of you. Stretching you. The veins in his body felt amazing against your already sensitive flesh and the squeezing his palms made over your hips and toward your bottom felt fantastic. “God…fucking…”

“Please Negan. Please,” you tried rocking your hips, but his grip was so firm that it wasn’t allowing you to move. Negan tipped down to press his lips over your shoulder and you panted uneasily. Licking your lips, a hollow breath fell from your throat and you began to try and force yourself over his length. “Negan, please fuck me.”

“Where is your patience doll?” Negan tisked you and you could feel a warmth filling your entire body. Negan reached around your body to tease his fingertips in a circular motion around your clitoris. Your legs began to shake as he continued to stay still within you. “God, just feeling you squeezing around me if fucking amazing baby…”

“You are torturing me,” you pointed out with a whine and Negan laughed before starting to thrust slowly from behind you while keeping his caress over your small bundle of nerves up. Gradually his thrusts started getting harder and faster making it harder for you to hold onto the counter. Your cries filled the room as you tried clutching harder onto the counter. Negan always knew just the right places to touch and hit when it came to your body. There was no one that had ever learned you well enough to make things happen so quickly. Shuddering heavily, you lowered your body to the counter and could feel Negan continue to ride out your orgasm behind you. “Negan!”

“Feels so good, doesn’t it?” Negan lowered his upper half in over you, his lips pressing in over the bottom of your neck making you cry out harder. Negan raised his hands back up to your hips, helping urge them back against his thrusts. The smacking sounds of your bodies filled the kitchen and Negan’s moans started to get louder and closer together. “Wait, wait…”

Shuddering, you felt Negan pulling out from behind you and you watched him moving over toward the kitchen table, wiggling his finger at you. Shakily walking across the kitchen, you felt Negan grab you and toss you down on top of the kitchen table. Hissing out, you heard the sound of things falling from the table and to the ground as he tugged you to the edge.

“As much as I love this fucking apron,” Negan hastily tugged it from your body and tossed it aside. Reaching out, you traced your fingers up and over Negan’s firm chest as he began to caress over his length again while staring down at you. “Now this…this is much better.”

“Jesus,” you cried out when you felt him snapping his hips forward to thrust forcefully into you again. His thrusts were hard and sharp, but felt so damn good. The grip his fingers had on your hips was more than enough for you to know that it would leave a mark, but you looked forward to it. You were his and you weren’t afraid to have those marks on you anymore. “Negan…harder, please…”

“Yes ma’am,” Negan grunted out, leaning in over you on the table. He hooked his arms under your shoulders and you could feel the table shaking beneath you with how hard he was slamming into you. Winces, moans and cries filled the kitchen as grabbed a tight hold of Negan’s hair to tug on it. When Negan hit a certain spot, you made a noise that you had never made before and Negan took it as an urging to keep plowing in at that angle.

“Negan!” you felt your body shuddering and shaking and you clutched to him tightly, when you heard the shocked noise he made when he made you hit an earth shattering orgasm that shook you to your very core. Negan panted heavily against the side of your neck as you dragged your nails over his back.

“Am I the first man to make you squirt?” Negan proudly stammered, his breaths turning into winces and within moments you felt the first strand of his seed shooting out inside of you. His hips continued to buck up against you until he was completely milked dry inside of you and he fell in over you on the kitchen table. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t have the fucking energy,” you blurt out with an exaggerated sound and Negan laughed against the side of your neck. His lips pressed soft kisses against your skin and you clutched to him tightly. “I have never, ever felt something like that before.”

“You made a damn mess all over me babe. If we want to have breakfast, we’re gonna have to clean up,” Negan teased you and you felt his nose nestling in against yours. There was a silence that pressed in over the both of you as you caressed your fingers through his hair and let out a long breath. “You were telling me something about Tom last night and I think I fell asleep…”

“Oh,” you paused; thinking about the situation and it didn’t really matter anymore. “He took me to this dinner and told everyone there that I was pregnant. Apparently, his boss had told him that it would look good if he had a family so he lied and wanted us to have a family. I told him about the divorce and then he found my phone with photos of you on it. The most annoying part of it though was that he tried to tell me that he thought I was pregnant because I looked…swelled.”

You put emphasis on swelled and you saw Negan chuckle before his brows furrowed and you saw him tipping back to look down toward you stomach. A gulp filled the air and you reached out to urge his face to look up at you, “I’m not swelled.”

“Uhm, when was the last time you had a period?” Negan questioned, his eyes searching yours for a moment and you felt him pulling out of you and getting up to drop down on the seat beside the table. You slowly rose up on the table and gulped down heavily. “I mean, we have been having sex non-stop for quite some time. I can’t remember ever having to stop.”

“That doesn’t mean anything and I just…” you could feel your body locking up and you looked up at Negan. You could almost feel the color draining from your face as you looked down at your stomach. “I mean…I couldn’t…”

Quickly getting up from the table, you moved across the kitchen and grabbed the clothes that you had brought down with you and quickly pulled them on, “Holy shit…”

“Hey, it’s okay. Everything is alright. Is it really that bad if we have a fucking baby?” Negan laughed from behind you and you looked to see him sitting, stretched out still in the chair. “I don’t want to waste my life wondering what if anymore. I love you and I think we’d have cute fucking babies.”

“It’s not about having a baby with you Negan. I’d love to have a baby with you; it’s the fact that if I am pregnant, I got pregnant when I was married to another man. What’s going to happen if we do have a baby? What happens if I am pregnant? What do we tell it when it’s older? It’s going to think its mother is a slut,” you dramatically began and you pressed your hand in over the center of your stomach debating whether or not it was possible for you to even be pregnant. You tried to keep up with your pills as much as possible, but you guessed there could have been some days that you had missed. “If I’m pregnant…I’ll be known as the mother that is a nasty slut.”

“Baby, no. You’re not…that word,” Negan laughed, getting up from the chair to come across the room to cup your face in his hands lovingly. He was laughing still and you found yourself caught up in your thoughts. “If it ever came up, we’d mention that it took the wrong marriage to find the right relationship to bring something very magical into the world. Before we start calling ourselves nasty names though, don’t you think we should buy a fucking pregnancy test first?”

“Do I look pregnant?” you blurted out and Negan chuckled again, reaching to pick up his boxers from the ground. He pulled them in over his legs and you reached down to squeeze over your stomach again. Lifting your shirt, you tried to examine it and you snorted.

“Baby, you look fine. Let’s just go to the store and get one of those little tests things and see what comes up, okay?” Negan heard the sound of the doorbell and he motioned you to wait. His hands caressed over the sides of your face before a smile pressed in over his lips. “I love you and we’re going to get through this together. No matter what happens.”

“Okay,” you whispered when his head pressed up against yours and you held him close. Kissing him softly, you watched him wink and head for the front door. Looking to your stomach again, you debated if that was something that was really possible. Being pregnant.

“What the fuck?” you heard something slam followed by Negan’s grunt filling the air. Walking into the living room, you saw Negan on the ground with a police officer at the door and another over Negan cuffing him where he was face first on the ground. “Get the fuck off me!”

“Calm down!” the police officer that was over Negan warned as Negan let out an angered roar. “We are taking you in for the assault you committed last night.”

“The assault? If anyone should be getting fucking taken in it’s fucking Tom. He destroyed my fucking car window, this is bullshit,” Negan stammered as you moved into the room to try and get in the middle of things to only feel the other police officer grabbing a hold of you.

“He didn’t do anything wrong! He didn’t even touch Tom other than to knock him away!” you tried to plead with the officers as they tugged Negan up from the ground making him grunt out thickly. Your heart was pounding in your chest, your mind twisting with what the hell was happening. “There is no proof that he did anything! This is bullshit!”

“You’re seriously going to take me out of my fucking house in my fucking underwear?” Negan growled out trying to fight back with the officer as he was shoved against the wall. A loud groan escaped his lips as you tried to reach for the police officer to pull him away. The other officer grabbed a tight hold of you to tug you back forcefully. “Hey! Don’t you fucking put your hands on her like that! This is fucking bullshit.”

“Keep it up pal and I’ll have you down for resisting arrest,” the officer warned as he started dragging Negan outside and you followed not far behind. As soon as you stepped outside, you could see Tom standing outside by the police car and you felt your heart hammering in your chest at the sight. Tom’s face was swollen over and was covered in bruises along with cuts and it made you let out an uncomfortable noise.

“Oh what the fuck? I didn’t do that! I didn’t do that!” Negan roared out as Tom’s eyes met yours. “This is fucking bullshit. He tried to fucking kill me last night!”

“What the hell are you doing Tom?” you snarled out seeing him glare out at you before moving around the police car to see them shoving Negan into the back of it. “This is a fucking lie. Negan was with me all of last night. There is no way…”

“I’m sure that’s something someone would say for the person they have been cheating on their husband with,” Tom corrected you and you tried to lunge forward at Tom only to feel one of the officers pulling you back roughly. “I told you that you’d fucking regret this…and when I say something, I fucking mean it.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Negan getting arrested where the reader tries to help him get out and tries to reason with Tom.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” you spoke to the lawyer that they had helping Negan after the lawyer stepped out of the holding room that they had Negan inside of. The door was partially opened and you looked in to see Negan sitting at the table. His hands were still cuffed together and he was still in his boxers. You could feel your heart pounding as you looked to Negan. His dark eyes connected with yours and you frowned knowing that he was in this because of you. This was all because of Tom and you didn’t know how to get Negan out of this. “What is Tom saying?”

“Your husband is saying that the three of you had an altercation yesterday out in the yard where you and your husband were fighting. In his statement he says that Negan grabbed a bat and threatened him with it. Then states that Negan attacked him and there was a scuffle. They had words about you and the fight settled down. Tom stated that he came back later in the night to try and apologize and Negan smashed his head through the car window,” the lawyer spoke up and you let out a disgusted sound. “They are presently still interviewing your husband about the situation and then they plan to talk with Negan about it.”

“This is bullshit though. You can look at Negan. Look at his face and his back. On the side of his face he has a wound from Tom attacking him and he also has a bruise right under his eye. If you look at his back you will be able to find other bruises that were left there from Tom attacking Negan. Negan never touched Tom. Tom was the one hitting him and then Tom took the bat and swung at Negan! Negan was able to dodge in time and that’s what broke the car window. You can check Negan’s hands. There would be bruises if that was from him.”

“That’s not for me to decide. I’m just here to try and help Negan with the case,” the lawyer informed you and you watched Negan shift at the table, lowering his head to the top of it as a groan fell from his lips. “The charges can be serious…”

“What are the charges?” you muttered, knowing that there wasn’t much you knew about this kind of thing, but you had to learn what could be done to help Negan.

“Felony assault and battery,” the lawyer answered, looking over his shoulder at Negan. “By the looks of your husband’s face, they say there is a chance that Negan is going to get charged. Negan threatened him with a bat which is a deadly object. Assault and battery with a serious physical injury makes this worse for him considering the way your husband’s face looks. Depending on what the courts would decide, he could get charged with anywhere from a year to twenty five. Looking at your husband’s face…”

“This is bullshit. He did nothing wrong. There were people outside that could confirm what happened,” you insisted and you could see Negan lifting his head to see you outside the door clearly getting upset. “If I brought them in…”

“They aren’t really good for witnesses. It could just be people that hate your husband and would support Negan. You would need solid evidence. A video or your husband saying he was lying,” the lawyer stammered and he looked down at the time.

“Is he going to get booked for this? Even if he didn’t do this?” you questioned, looking over your shoulder at Negan, seeing his eyebrows rising up. When the lawyer didn’t answer you, you snapped your fingers in his face and waited for the answer. “Hello?”

“You have until the end of the day when the case is actually filed. By then, he’s going to court no matter what. You can’t take it back when it has already been filed. It really depends on how good of an officer is. How quickly they file the reports,” the lawyer seemed uninterested in your fears at that point. “Some officers are better than others…”

“Can I speak with my husband?” you saw one of the officers bringing some clothes for Negan to put on and you looked into the room seeing the way that Negan shifted uncomfortably while he listened to you. “Please?”

“I can’t keep you from him and you’re not the one that attacked him,” the lawyer nodded toward where they were leaving the room with Tom. Stepping away from the room, you went to Tom and saw his blue eyes rising to meet yours.

“We need to talk,” you spoke up and Tom’s brow arched before nodding. Tom thanked the officers that were with him and he followed you out of the police station toward the front of the building. “What are you doing Tom? You know Negan didn’t do this bullshit.”

“I don’t know that to be true,” Tom snarled and you looked over his bruised face. You wondered how he was able to manage all of that, but you still knew that it wasn’t Negan that did it. “You could have had anyone, but you decided it had to be Negan. The one man I asked you not to fucking let it be.”

“Not this bullshit. I did nothing wrong to you. You were cheating on me long before I decided I wanted to be with Negan,” you pointed out with a tired breath knowing that this was all too much over you deciding you wanted a divorce from Tom. “Tom, Negan doesn’t deserve this…”

“No, he deserves worse. From the moment Negan decided to stick his dick in you and take my wife away from me…he signed his fucking bill,” Tom screamed out and you could feel the rage inside of you building up. Tom’s eyes seemed to be full of anger as he stared out at you. “I warned the two of you that I wouldn’t just let this shit die down.”

“You really think your work is going to be okay with all of this? A case between you and someone? An assault and battery charge?” you pointed out and he shrugged his shoulders. “That’s not going to look good for the company.”

“Seriously? I could sway it any way I wanted. All I have to do is sell that my wife was cheating on me with the neighbor and because of that the neighbor attacked me. I was the poor man that got attacked and his wife cheated on him—people will sympathize with that,” Tom smirked and you let out an angered sound. “Your boy is fucked.”

“How did you even get all of this,” you raised your hand and pointed toward the bruises over his face. “Negan didn’t even touch you, once. You were the one that almost killed him with the fucking bat.”

“There are ways to get things you want darling,” Tom answered proudly, his blue eyes narrowing out at you as he spoke. “That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.”

There was a silence that filled the air and Tom folded his arms out in front of his chest. His body was shaking and you didn’t know if it was a sell that he was so injured or if it was from his rage.

“I think it’s funny. I think when Negan saw you and knew that you were attracted to him, I think originally it was the idea that you were someone else’s that attracted him to you,” Tom began with a shake of his head. “He may think he loves you now, but you do know that this likely started off with the thrill of it and you are just willing to throw everything away for a guy that probably didn’t even care that much for you when he started fucking you?”

“This is bullshit Tom; can’t you just be a fucking adult about this? I’m sure there are women out there that would love to be married to you—just not me anymore,” you tried to reason with Tom, but he wasn’t hearing it from you. “Tom, this shouldn’t have to be this way. Take back your statement, don’t press charges and we can handle this like adults.”

“Dump him and say you will stay with me…then we can talk,” Tom retorted with a half smirk and you felt your heart sink at his answer. “The only way I will even consider letting him out of there is if you leave him today. You have until the end of the day to decide, but if you don’t want him carted off to jail, I fucking swear…”

“You are a bastard,” you snapped staring out at Tom for a moment before stepping back and toward the police station again. When you entered the police station, you saw that the officers were by the door after clearly talking to Negan. Stepping before them, you could see the officers turn to look at you and you gulped down. “Could I please go in and see him? He’s…the father of my child.”

You lied. You didn’t really even know if you were pregnant yet or not, but when you frowned and looked between both men, you watched them step aside before one of the officers stopped you, “Just don’t get too close to him. A few minutes and that’s it…”

Stepping into the room, you saw Negan’s head rise when he heard the door opening. Looking him over, you could see him go to stand up and you shook your head, knowing that you weren’t allowed to touch him. Negan gulped down heavily and you felt your heart breaking.

“I’m so sorry,” you whispered, your eyes tearing over at the sight of him in the cuffs before you. You shifted before him on your feet and felt the burning continuing over your eyes. “This is all my fault. I am so sorry you are stuck here. If it wasn’t for me…”

“It has nothing to do with you. This is not your fault,” Negan insisted with a frown, his hazel eyes staring deeply into yours. “I’m not mad at you sweetheart. I swear…I’m not. This is all Tom’s fault. Not yours. You are not the reason I am in here.”

“I’m trying to find out what can be done…” you breathed out and Negan shrugged. He likely knew more than you did about everything, but you didn’t know how to help him. “If we are going to get you out of here, it has to be before the end of the day or they are going to book you and press charges.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Tom is fucking smart,” Negan sighed heavily, leaning forward in the chair and a laugh fell from his lips. It sounded like a tired laugh, one that revealed how stressed he really was about everything. Nothing ever seemed to scare Negan, but now…it seemed like Negan didn’t even know how to go forward with everything. “Now I almost wish that I did hit him with the bat.”

“He said if I agree to stay married to him that he will take back his statement and you can get out of here,” you informed Negan and watched as his brows furrowed at the statement. His jaw clenched and he started shaking his head over and over again. “Negan, if you can get out of here…”

“Absolutely not, you are not going to be stuck with that asshole,” Negan refused to let you stay with Tom and he shifted in his seat. “You could possibly be pregnant with my child and I’m not letting that fucker raise my baby. Even if you aren’t pregnant with my baby, I’m not gonna let you be forced into being in a relationship with someone you don’t love.”

“But I don’t want to see you in jail for something that you didn’t do…” you moved across the room and sat down at the table. Looking over your shoulder, you could see that the officers outside the door were heavy in discussion. Reaching your hands out, you pressed them in over Negan’s and squeezed over them softly. “I would do anything for you. I love you.”

“I love you too, which is why I can’t let you do that,” Negan sighed, tipping down to press a loving kiss against the back of your hand. Your fingers tangled with his and he sighed. “It’s too bad he’s not a fucking idiot and would run his mouth. If we had video of what happened last night or some kind of tape recorder or…”

“He’s not stupid enough for…” you thought about what Negan said and felt your heart skip a beat. “I think I’ve got it.”

“What?” Negan felt you pulling your hands from his and you got up quickly. “Hey?”

“A while back Tom convinced some of the people in the neighborhood watch that they should install cameras to keep the houses safe. We have one set up in our backyard, but the old man across the street from you has one over his garage,” you began and Negan’s brow slowly arched, his dark eyes seemingly confused. “What?”

“We have a neighborhood watch?” Negan snickered as you shrugged your shoulders. “How come I didn’t know about this?”

“Half the neighborhood didn’t trust you,” you answered with a frown and Negan burst out laughing before dropping his head down on top of the table. A groan fell from his lips and a long sigh followed. “I’m thinking if the man across the street had it on, the video should show that you didn’t throw Tom through the car window.”

“Oh, well…that would be nice. It would show that I didn’t throw him through the car window, but it wouldn’t explain how he got that shit on his face and I’m sure he would still find a way to sway it in his direction,” Negan muttered and his words were muffled from him having his head against the table. “It seems farfetched.”

“But at least it shows that he was lying,” you tried to reason with Negan when he lifted his head up slightly to look out at you with his frustrated eyes. “If we can prove that he is lying about one thing, then we can prove that he is lying about other things.”

“You shouldn’t be getting stressed out about this,” Negan frowned, sitting up straighter in the chair as he looked you over. “If you are pregnant, I don’t need you getting stressed about this. Maybe you should just go get that pregnancy test and see because…”

“I’m not checking without you,” you stammered and Negan’s sad eyes stared out at you. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“Y/N, as soon as the school finds out that I was placed under arrest, I’m fired. Guaranteed,” Negan began with a long sigh, his sad eyes staring out at you as he spoke. “Even if I do end up being found innocent here, parents are not going to want to have a potential criminal teaching their kids. My life is over after this. Tom has officially fucked me…”

“No one will find out because I am going to make sure that we get through this Negan, I’m going to make sure that this doesn’t get out beyond today,” you promised, looking down at your watch to see what time it was. “I’m going to get this done by the end of the day. I will make this right. I will fix this Negan. I promise.”

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself over this,” Negan muttered, but you were already headed toward the door to leave. “Baby…?”

“It’s going to be okay Negan, I promise,” you urged him with a weak smile. “This will be over soon.”

* * *

 

Letting out a disappointed sigh, you listened to the older gentleman that lived across from Negan explain how he just let the recordings run out since he was never having problems with the neighborhood. You found yourself worried about the outcome. You had the DVDs from the night before with your home, but nothing was good enough to point in the direction of Negan’s home to prove that Negan didn’t attack Tom.

“Why don’t you lie to Thomas?” the gentleman finally broke you from your thoughts and he stood from the chair that he was in. He went over to grab some of the DVDs that had been recorded from the camera recordings and handed them to you. “Just lie and tell him these are it. It will surely be proof enough that you were here. If you make him believe it, if you get him convinced that you have them, then I think it should work. I have a recorder too if you’d like. I usually just use it to jot down notes for this novel that I’m writing, but that’s not getting anywhere today…so I can lend it to you.”

“And what’s your suggestion? I just lie and get him to admit to everything?” you thought about the idea and saw the man staring out at you with a bright smile. He nodded and moved from the room. When he came back, he had the audio recorder and handed it over to you. “Are you sure you are okay with this?”

“I wanted to do something like this in my novel. Maybe if it plans out for you, it will plan out for the characters in my novel and inspire me,” the man insisted with an excited breath. “I always found your husband to be kind of a dick anyways. Negan, I realize that’s why your husband suggested me get the camera, but he’s a nice guy. He’s swears…a lot, but he helped me fix up my car not long ago and of the two, I’d much rather help him. Tom is just…”

“An asshole?” you filled in the blank as the man snapped his fingers and nodded. “Thank you so much Mr. Franklin, let’s hope my acting skills are better than I think they are.”

“If it’s important enough, anything can happen…” he offered up the pep talk before you had left and called Tom. You told Tom that the two of you had to meet up and talk about his offer, but suggested it be outside of the police station so that way you could help Negan the fastest. When you got to the police station, Tom was already on the steps waiting for you.

“You ready to come to your senses?” Tom smirked from where he was seated on the steps when you approached him. You kept the recorder hidden in your pocket while everything else was in your bag. You hoped that you were able to play this off right and that you could lie to get Tom to believe you. Tom was smart, so to top him, you would have to make this seem believable. “Decide that you are ready to come home?”

“Not quite yet Thomas,” you breathed in sharply, clinging to your bag at your side. Tom’s jaw tensed up and you could see him slowly start to stand. His tall body towered over yours as you moved up the steps and he followed. “I thought about something. You told the police that the reason your face was so fucked up is that Negan threw you through his car window. Which was smart, since you knew that Negan would need to have bruises on his hands to have done that to your face.”

“What’s your point?” Tom laughed with a sarcastic tone, his eyes narrowing out at you as you spoke.

“Do you remember when we had that neighborhood watch meeting and you convinced most of the people in the subdivision that Negan was the person stealing? So we got those nifty little camcorders that would protect our homes?” you spoke up, reaching your hand in your bag as Tom’s expression became suddenly more serious. “Here’s the problem, when you did that…you set up your story for being false. The man across the street bought your suggestion and bought one of those cameras. Mr. Franklin happily gave me these…”

“What is this?” Tom looked down at what you were holding and he laughed. “A bunch of DVDs?”

“They are from his camera that is pointed across the street at Negan’s yard, off his garage. You know the video that would prove that you were the one that tried to attack Negan and broke the window with the bat. Not with your face,” you kept a straight face watching the smug smile slowly disappear from his face. He went to reach out for the DVDs and you shook your head, shoving them back into your purse. “Even if you tried to take them from me, there is a set of copies at Mr. Franklin’s house.”

“So what? You have proof that Negan didn’t cause what happened to my face from the car? I have pull in this town and you know that I could easily change how this happened and people wouldn’t question it,” Tom snarled, his blue eyes getting narrower as he watched you roll your eyes at his response. “Okay, so you have videos that Negan didn’t throw me into the car window, so what?”

“It means that I also have the videos of you attacking Negan on our front lawn,” you reminded him and he gulped down heavily. “You were the one that tried to attack us with the bat. Not the opposite. People will see that you were the aggressor and that Negan was just trying to protect me. I’m just asking you to do the right thing here Tom. If you go in there and just do this the right way, I won’t turn these in. It won’t damn your name and your word…”

“Fuck that. Fuck being peaceful,” Tom snapped, sucking his bottom lip in as he threw his hands up. “Negan still threatened me and could have left the house…”

“Giving a false police report is against the law Tom! This isn’t going to work out for you Tom! If it was something small, that’d be something, but having it be something this big…” you warned Tom doing your best to get him to believe you. “You will get in severe trouble for this. There is physical proof that you lied in your statement.”

“Either way, you can’t prove that Negan didn’t cause this babe. Yeah, he didn’t cause it with the car window, but he…” Tom began, licking over his lips when he saw you smile. The fact that you weren’t upset with his response made him take in a sharp breath. “What do you have?”

“What do I have?” you stammered to find something to think of when you bit into your bottom lip. What did you have? Nothing. Jack shit in fact, but he was worried. If he was worried, that meant your face told him something that wasn’t at all true, but you had to think fast. What could you say? “You know Susan’s husband, Roy?”

“What about him?” Tom eyes shifted between you and the front door of the police station.

“He said he saw you last night,” you breathed out thinking of the first possible thing that came to your mind. “Said he knows how you got that on your face.”

“No fucking way,” Tom stammered. He reached up to rub at his lips with the back of his hand. “There is no way that fucking drunk saw anything. No, I refuse to believe that. I refuse to believe…”

“You refuse to believe that nosiest fucking family in the neighborhood doesn’t pay attention to what happens?” you laughed and you saw Tom gulp down heavily. He actually looked panicked. “I fucked Negan outside at about three in the morning once and she was fully ready to tell you because she was able to spy well enough to see it happen. Wanted to blackmail me. You don’t think that her drunk of a husband wouldn’t blackmail you? You have money Tom…you know he’s been having troubles at work. He’d speak up about anything given the chance.”

“Was he at the fucking bar when it happened? Huh?” Tom blurted out and your brows arched in response. “I should have known to look for a drunk like that. Honestly, so what if he fucking saw it? He’s having troubles at work? I’ll fucking pay him off to have him lie for me. You know he’ll accept that money. Hell, the wife even will to. He thinks he saw the fight at the bar and could help Negan? Well, fuck him. I’ll fucking turn him to my side easily. You think what you have is good enough to get me in trouble? To get me to fucking back down? It’s not! It’s all circumstantial bullshit that can’t really be proven otherwise…”

“Tom, please…” you interrupted him, watching his eyes flutter down at you while his chest rose and fell heavily. “I’m just asking you to go in there and do the right thing. Not let this get to the point where we have to prove why you are wrong. I don’t want to fuck up your life.”

“You aren’t going to fuck up my life. You are going to fuck up his life,” Tom pointed toward the police station knowing that Negan was still stuck inside of it. “If you don’t agree to come back to be with me, he is going to go to jail. Where he will be stuck there until his court date. To which you may or may not have evidence that goes against what I say. By then though, he will have lost his job, his home…his everything. Because you were too ignorant to agree to a deal that would let him off in the end.”

“So you are telling me that you are blackmailing me to get Negan out of jail for a crime that he didn’t commit?” you confirmed with a saddened tone and Tom nodded.

“That’s exactly what I’m fucking saying, I thought you were smarter than this,” Tom insisted with a hiss, reaching out to grab a tight hold of your wrist to tug you forward. “You want that guy to rot because of you? You want him to lose everything because of you?”

“It would be because of you. You are lying about a bar fight you clearly had with your face and blaming Negan for it. I feel like you went looking for a fight so you could get Negan in trouble,” you winced feeling him tugging you forward. “I feel like this a ploy to get him in trouble because I chose him over you.”

“You’re god damn right it is,” Tom grunted with an angered breath, his fingertips digging harder into your wrist. “And you have ten fucking seconds to make the right decision or else I’m letting him fucking rot in there.”

“If I agree to be with you, you’ll go in there and drop the charges? Say you changed your mind? That this was all fake? That it didn’t really happen?” you muttered and he let out a tight laugh. “Tom, you said…”

“I said I’d drop the charges, that is all,” Tom corrected you and you nodded slowly. “That’s the only way he is getting an out.”

“Alright, I don’t know what else to do other than to agree because you’ve left me no choice,” you exhaled heavily, still upset that Tom wasn’t going to do the right thing and you felt Tom reaching out to cup your face softly in his hands. “I wish things could be different…”

“You’re making the right decision for everyone babe. Negan will be better off and so will you,” Tom informed you with a confident smile and you felt him tipping in to press a kiss over your lips. You pulled away and he nudged your jaw softly. “We’re going to work on us. I promise.”

“Right,” you watched Tom nod toward the police station and lick over his lips.

“Remember, if you go back on this…” Tom warned you with a serious expression and you threw your hands up. “I will make both your lives miserable.”

Nodding, you watched him head back toward the police station and when he was inside you reached or the audio recorder and gulped down heavily. You really wished that things were different, but knew better. Tom made his choice and there was no other option at this point.

* * *

 

“Thank you for letting us know the information,” Tom finished up with the officers as he walked out of a room and stopped when he saw a few police officers standing before him at the doorway. “We’ll definitely get the information together.”

“What is this?” Tom laughed, feeling one of the officers tugging him forward and winced when he was pushed up against the wall. The snap of the handcuffs around his wrists filled the air and Tom winced when he was turned around to see you sitting at one of the desks with Negan at your side. When Tom saw your eyes meet his, he let out a tense breath and shook his head. “What’d you do?”

“Filing a false police report is a very serious crime. Especially for one as serious as this one sir,” the officer that originally took Tom’s statement stood from the desk and reached for the audio recorder that you had used to tape what he had just said outside. “And blackmail is a crime too sir.”

“Oh, this is bullshit,” Tom spat, watching Negan stand up slowly with you at his side. Negan’s arm wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you close as Tom shook his head. “This isn’t fucking over.”

“You’re right, it’s not,” Negan hissed, unwrapping his arm from your shoulders as he stepped in closer to Tom who was being detained from making any further movements. “You’re in some serious shit for this Tom and after you get what you deserve for your false police report and your blackmail, I’m gonna sue your ass for doing this to me. I don’t know what’s happened yet with work, but I’m not letting this go. We have all the proof we need and it’s fucking over. It could have ended on a good note, but you had to let it get this far…”

“Fuck you Negan,” Tom rolled his eyes before looking to you. “You are going to regret this soon. I swear to God, you are.”

“I just wish you would have made the right choice Tom. This could have been handled so much better,” you frowned knowing that you didn’t feel right having this happen to Tom, but at the end of everything, this was the only choice that he left you. “I’m sorry Tom, but you made this decision yourself and there is no talking yourself out of this one.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan returns home after getting out of jail and talks about his potential future with the reader. They share a tender moment that will alter their futures together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of requests for me to write more for this story. I will start getting back into this for you guys! I'm sorry it took so long and thank you very much for still reading :D

“I’m sore…” Negan sighed from where he was sitting in the passenger’s seat of the car when you got back to his home. You had pulled the car into the garage and saw him clinging to his leather jacket that was over his lap. “I’m ready to sleep…for a very long time.”

“I think you are going to have an excited puppy that will want to see you first,” you reminded Negan and reached out across the car to brush your fingertips into his hair. He turned to look at you, a weak smile pressing in over his features. “I am so sorry that this happened to you Negan. It never should have gotten this far.”

“I’m out, that’s all that matters,” Negan insisted, leaning into your touch. His eyes closed and you listened to the soft sounds of his breath filling the car. Taking the moment to your advantage, you scoot forward in the seat and moved in to press a tender kiss over his lips. Negan pulled away and looked you over, clearly taking notice of the fact that you still felt guilty for everything that happened. “Hey, this isn’t your fault. I know that you think it is, but it’s not. It’s fucking Tom’s fault and before you tell me something like he’s your husband and he did this because of you, I’m just going to remind you that he’s a fucking asshole. You didn’t cause this.”

“I just feel….responsible,” you stated with a heavy sigh and Negan shook his head. “If I would have handled things differently…”

“You did everything right. You fell in love with someone else. You found someone you wanted to spend your life with and you asked him respectfully for a divorce. You told him that you wanted nothing from him and it wasn’t good enough for him,” Negan grunted, a scowl pressing in over his features when he thought about Tom. “It scares me what could have happened if you didn’t do this. He’s willing to get himself beat up to try and get me thrown in jail so he could blackmail you to staying with him. If he is capable of that, I can’t imagine what else he would have done to you.”

“I don’t have to worry about that anymore,” you hushed, caressing your fingers over his jawline and you felt the muscle flexing beneath your touch. “I get to be with the man I want and the truth has been exposed.”

“Thank God,” Negan nodded, his eyes closing when he leaned into your touch again. Negan reached up to thread his fingers with yours. “I guess we better get inside. Zeus hasn’t been alone this long since we found him.”

“Okay,” you agreed, kissing him quickly one last time before getting out of the car and moving for the door to the house. You followed Negan not far behind and heard the scrambling of paws running coming from the kitchen when you entered the house. When Zeus rounded the corner, you saw him sliding across the hallway from how fast he was running.

“Hey you…” Negan smiled as Zeus continued running up to the two of you after getting his footing back. Negan reached down and grabbed a hold of the young German Shepherd to pull him into his arms. Negan cuddled the puppy in close to his chest before looking to you with a half smile. “I’m glad I’m home. I thought I’d be in a jail cell for a long fucking time.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” you sighed and Negan reached out to pull you into a hug as well. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Negan sighed heavily and pressed a lingering kiss against your temple. Taking a moment to appreciate the warmth and the strength of his hold, you clung tightly to Negan. Just a few hours ago it was possible that he wouldn’t have been able to get out of jail due to what Tom had done, but now you had him home with you and it felt amazing. For a while you were worried that you wouldn’t get to be with Negan, but now that he was home with you…you felt blessed. “I have the two things I love the most in this world in my arms right now.”

A deep laugh fell from Negan’s lips when Zeus squirmed in his arms and managed to lick at the side of Negan’s face. You felt a large smile press in over your features and it was uncontrollable. Seeing Negan happy made you happy and that was something you appreciated.

Negan set Zeus back on the ground after pulling his arm from you and moved over toward the leather couch in the living room. Negan dropped down and let out an exhausted yawn before reaching for the couch beside him to pat it for you to come over to sit with him.

“I hope the people at the school didn’t manage to hear anything about this,” Negan frowned, thinking about everything that happened. You couldn’t blame him for worrying because all it would take was one irritating parent thinking that Negan was too dangerous to work for the school. “While I’d love to sue the hell outta Tom for ruining my life, I actually kind of enjoy my job. Coaching those kids…I don’t know what I would do with my time if I couldn’t do it anymore. I never thought I’d fucking say this, but I really love working with those kids.”

“I doubt anyone has heard Negan. You won’t lose your job,” you assured him as you sat down beside him on the couch. His arm hooked around your shoulders and pulled you in closer to him as you snuggled your head against his chest. “You weren’t there very long at the jail and there has been proof shown that you are innocent. It would make the school look bad if they tried to fire you for that.”

“Yeah, I guess you are right,” Negan agreed, his words coming out tired. You listened to the soft pounding of his heart while you cuddled your head in closer to his chest. “I can’t believe what happened…it still blows my fucking mind.”

“You know,” you lifted your head from his chest and lifted your gaze to his. “You could actually go after the police for manhandling you the way they did. They aren’t supposed to do that and you were in your own home…”

“I don’t want to do that,” Negan shook his head and let out a tight breath. “I just want to get this stuff with Tom over and then the two of us can get to living life again. All the other stuff, I just want to fucking forget. I’m sure the guy that arrested me knew Tom and thought he would be doing him a favor. Not all of the police there are bad people. I don’t want to bring a bad light to everyone there for one asshole…”

Nodding, you lowered your head back to his chest and felt his fingertips soothingly press into your hair to tease through the strands of it. Negan seemed to shift uneasily underneath you and you bit down on your bottom lip.

“With your divorce, if all of this doesn’t lead to Tom getting those papers signed, there are ways to get around it. I looked it up the other day,” Negan informed you with a serious tone. “There is a certain time period that he is allowed before you can take it to the court. You have more than enough reason as to why you are capable of getting a divorce and after the time period; you will be able to get the courts to help you.”

“I’m pretty sure that Tom will want nothing to do with me after spending a few nights in jail,” you responded with a snort. “I’m pretty sure his life will not turn out for the better after this and getting the furthest away from me will be the best for him and any potential career he may have after all of this.”

“I certainly hope that’s the way it turns out. We haven’t exactly had the best fucking luck with Tom thus far,” Negan reminded you with a frown and he urged you to look up at him for a moment. “I realize I sound a little bummed, but it’s not about us. It’s not about you. I’m just surprised how fucking far Tom was willing to go for all of this.”

“Me too. Tom never loved me. I just think he got mad that I was done with him. If it would have been the other way around and he was the one leaving me, he would have been alright with everything. He just didn’t like being the man that was left,” you tried to reason out loud why Tom had done what he had. “I don’t think he liked knowing that I loved and found someone better. His ego was bruised and that’s why he acted out.”

“Well, in this case being an asshole didn’t win out for him,” he took in a long shallow breath. There was the look of contemplation over his handsome features and you reached out to caress over the side of his face. “I realize this is a bad time and I’m sorry, but…I kind of really want to go back to the conversation we were having before the shit hit the fucking fan.”

“Is that really something you want to focus on after all that has happened?” you frowned and watched Negan’s eyes narrow while he stared out at you. You felt him shift on the couch beside you and his palm slid in over your stomach, stretching his fingers out over your torso.

“Let me tell you something,” Negan spoke in a whisper at first before glancing down at your stomach. “If you are pregnant with my child, nothing would make me feel better than knowing that. I may be upset with how things went down, but all of this got me thinking about the future and shit. I am the point in my life, I just want to settle down with my dog, my girl and have a baby. Even if you aren’t pregnant, if you are okay with it, I’d like for us to try. Only if you are okay with it. I just, I can’t picture being with someone other than you at this point and when I thought that I wouldn’t get to be with you because of what Tom had done, it fucked me up bad. I want to be with you. I want to have a future so badly with you and the idea of not being able to have that crushed me. Y/N, I love you and I want to be with you so bad. I just want to get our life started now.”

“I love you…” you replied, sliding your hand in over his where it was resting over your stomach. You felt your heart flutter at his words and you felt so lucky to have Negan in your life. When the two of you started your affair, you never thought it would turn out to be like this. Your words caused a small smirk to press over Negan’s features and his dimples sucked in. Negan leaned forward to brush his lips against yours in a small caress. “You know that?”

“I have some kind of idea,” Negan teased with a small laugh, his warm breath in your face as he rest his forehead against yours. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you…if you’ll have me.”

“Oh honey,” you snickered, squeezing your fingers around his before pressing another kiss against his lips. “I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else…”

“Good. Because you aren’t getting rid of me,” Negan hummed against your lips before pulling back and looking you over. “I realize it’s been a long day, but are you okay with us going out? I feel like we have a few chores that need to be done. I think Zeus needs a toy and a bone because he was left home alone all day and I think we need to go get ourselves one of those tests.”

* * *

 

“You look terrified,” you pointed out, setting the pregnancy test on the counter for its small amount of time to wait. Negan was standing in the doorway, his arms folded in front of his chest. His face was pale and he looked extremely nervous. “You are the one that wanted to do this. Are you having doubts?”

“No, not at all,” Negan gulped down, looking to the test that was on the counter and he cleared his throat uneasily. “I was just thinking…I never thought I’d be a father. You know? I kind of just figured my interaction with helping to raise kids would be teaching them at my school. I didn’t think I was the type that deserved to have kids, but now…”

“Hey, I never thought I’d be okay with getting pregnant. Married to Tom, I didn’t want a baby at all,” you explained with a heavy breath, moving before Negan and he lowered his hands to reach out to press them in over your hips. “Tom never wanted children. He was never good with them, so I just kind of gave up the idea all together, but with you…”

“Is it bad to admit that I really want you to be pregnant?” Negan slurred with a small smirk, his eyes lowering so he could look down at your stomach. You hooked your arms around his shoulders and felt him lowering down to press a loving kiss against your lips. “Like, I really fucking want that.”

“And you’re okay with being stuck with me for the rest of your life?” you replied back with a pleased sound when he continued to kiss you over and over again. Negan brushed his fingertips into your hair and you could feel the warmth filling your cheeks. You were playing with him, but ultimately, you loved hearing how much he wanted to be with you and how much he cared for you. “I wouldn’t want to bother you.”

“I couldn’t think of a better way to live my life,” Negan insisted with a bright smile when he leaned back. His brow arched and a smirk pressed in over his handsome features. “Waking up to your beautiful face every morning sounds like a dream come true. Getting to raise my son or daughter to be a young adult. Teach them how to play baseball…or softball. I’m not going to be one of those fathers that won’t let my child be what they want, but either way, they are going to learn the art of baseball.”

“Sounds good,” you laughed and felt his arms wrapping tighter around you. A heavy sigh fell from your lips and you looked toward the test. “I should probably look at the result.”

“Okay,” Negan gulped heavily and carefully released you. You reached for his hands and felt them shaking within your grasp. You supportively squeezed them and could see he eyes shifting toward the test. “I don’t remember being this nervous ever. Not even at the police station today and that’s seriously…”

Negan continued to ramble on behind you and you reached the test to look at the result. Lifting your eyes to Negan, you saw the color drain from his face when you frowned and he slouched over in the doorway.

“Negan…” you began with a long sigh and he reached up to brush his fingertips into his hair in a saddened movement. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay…we’ll just…we can just keep trying,” Negan stuttered with an uneven breath and he looked to you. A small, devilish smirk pressed in over your features and he let out a tight grunt. His head tilted the side and his brow rose in curiosity. “What?”

“I’m pregnant,” you smiled brightly, flipping the test over to show Negan the positive result. A growl escaped his lips when he realized that you were fucking with him at first. Laughing at his response, you felt him quickly step forward to swoop you up in his arms and spin you in the bathroom. “I’m sorry…you just made it so easy and…”

“You are evil,” Negan snickered against the side of your neck before carefully setting you back down on your feet. A happy sound fell from his lips and you could feel him cupping your hands in his face lovingly. “I’m gonna be a father.”

“You’re going to be a father,” you nodded and his smile got even bigger than it was before. The corners of his eyes were getting damp as you reached up to caress over the side of his jaw. You teased your fingertips through the short hairs from his beard that covered his face. “Are you sure this is what you really want?”

“I’ve never been so sure about anything,” Negan insisted with a thick laugh, but the sight of a tear sliding down his face made your heart ache at the sight. You reached up to caress your thumb in over his damp cheek and you frowned.

“Babe, I don’t want you crying,” you felt your own tears soaking at the corner of your eyes. The sight of him crying made you cry and he shook his head slowly.

“Doll, these are happy tears. Very happy tears. I’m comfortable enough in my masculinity to fucking sob. I’m so very happy,” Negan insisted, reaching out to pick you up in his arms again. He crushed you in against his chest and held you close. You took a moment to appreciate the warmth of him against you and you could still hear the sounds of his sniffles filling the air.

“I’m going to get your shirt wet if you keep me like this,” you pointed out with a laugh knowing that you were crying by this point and he shrugged.

“Worse things could happen,” Negan answered and you closed your eyes. His arms squeezed tighter around you and you sighed. “We’re going to have to get you to the doctor soon. Make sure that everything is okay. Figure out a room and…”

“Negan, one step at a time,” you pointed out with a small laugh and he set you back down on your feet. “I still feel like a total whore being married to one man and pregnant with another man’s baby.”

“You’re separated, getting a divorce and the baby will never know,” Negan assured you with a bright smile and you watched him drop down to his knees before you. You felt your heart skip a beat when he slid in closer to you. He wrapped his arms around you and cuddled his head in next to your stomach. A small whimper escaped your lips and you reached down to slide your hand throughout his hair as he rubbed his cheek against your stomach. “All the baby is needs to know is that its parents absolutely will love the hell outta it. That’s going to be my life goal. To know that my child knows that it was the light of my life. I swear I’m gonna be the best father I can possibly be.”

“God, I love you,” you blurt out and Negan looked up at you with an excited smile. You caressed you fingertips over his jawline and felt him leaning into your touch. “I don’t know I got this lucky, but you make me happier than you will ever begin to imagine Negan. I hope you know that.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and the reader share more intimate moments together after finding out that she was pregnant.

“What are you doing?” you snickered, looking to Negan while he looked over the model that they had in the office you were in for your first ultrasound. Negan poked at some of the pieces that it had in it and you could see his face twisting in confusion. It was a plastic model of a torso, showing the female body with the organs on the inside to show what everything looked like surrounding the fetus. Sitting on the exam table that they had you on, you laughed and watched him pulling out a few of the organ pieces that were inside of the model. “I don’t think they want you playing with that.”

“Then why leave us alone with it? Is our baby really stuck between all of this stuff?” Negan stammered, his nose wrinkling while he tried to put the pieces back together. You chuckled when he had a hard time with it and you slid your hand in over your swelled stomach. It had been quite some time since you had found out you were pregnant and this was your first ultrasound. Negan hadn’t slept at all the night before. You couldn’t tell if it was from being nervous or it was excitement, but he definitely had nervous energy right now. “Are they going to be coming soon…or?”

“Negan, why don’t you try sitting here with me?” you suggested to him and he looked over his shoulder, biting into his bottom lip. Negan adjusted the thick, black framed glasses that he was wearing over his face and shrugged. “They will be here soon and everything will be fine.”

“Oh, I’m not worried,” Negan lied, his words coming out quickly as you laughed. “I mean, you have been getting sick a lot lately with the nausea and the morning sickness. You don’t think that is something that is worth worrying about right? You are always super tired and…fuck, how long have we been in here?”

“Baby, relax,” you laughed, seeing him throw his hand up to push his fingertips throughout his hair in a nervous manner. “It’s just morning sickness, it happens to everyone.”

“As often as it happens to you?” Negan confirmed and you shrugged your shoulders. Negan paced in the room and looked around at all the equipment they had. “You don’t think they are going to find something wrong with our baby, right?”

“Negan, I wasn’t nervous, but now watching you, I kind of am,” you honestly responded and Negan huffed heavily. He moved over toward the seat that was beside the exam table you were on and his foot was tapping quickly on the hard floor. “Negan!”

“I’m sorry, I’m just…” Negan heard the sound of the door opening and he lifted his head to see the woman entering the room. Negan gulped heavily and it was so loud that it caused the woman to smile as she closed the door behind her. Negan watched closely as the woman set up the ultrasound and you could feel his fingers hooking onto yours tightly. “This test isn’t harmful to the baby, right?”

“These are rather safe sir. Some people get these done frequently and the baby always comes out fine,” the woman commented and Negan nodded. He pulled his hand from yours and you watched him look nervously to the model again that was behind him. Negan reached out to touch something as the woman was finishing up with set up and you watched all of the pieces fall out of the plastic model. Negan’s eyes got wide, the expression of a child that just got in severe trouble pressing in over his features. “Sir, could you leave that be, please?”

“Yes ma’am,” Negan nodded, trying to pick up all the pieces. He looked them over and contemplated trying to put them back together again, but when he heard your laugh fill the air, he returned back beside the table next to you after setting the pieces back on the table.

“You waited a while to get your first one done, huh?” the woman muttered as you felt her pushing the gown up over your stomach. You felt the squirt of the liquid over your skin and soon after Negan’s fingers squeezed around yours again.

“Why do you say that?” Negan blurted out and you tried your best not to laugh at him again. “Is something looking wrong?”

“Oh no, I’m just noticing that her stomach is a bit larger than the mothers that usually come in here for the first time,” the woman explained and Negan let out a hesitant sound.

“Is that bad?” Negan stuttered and you squeezed tightly at his hand. “I’m sorry, I’m just really fucking nervous.”

“First baby, huh?” the woman chuckled and you nodded slowly. Negan let out a fake laugh, but it was clear that he was still uncomfortable. “Everything is okay. We’re just checking to make sure that everything is going okay with the pregnancy. We’re going to check to make sure that the baby is safe and depending on how far along you are, we might be able to tell the gender of the baby.”

“Oh, we don’t want that,” Negan shook his head and the woman lifted her gaze to him. “Oh, I don’t mean it bad. Yeah, I want to know all the other stuff, but I want to be surprised about the baby’s gender. Don’t you sweetheart? I mean, it’s the surprise of it all that will really be exciting. Right?”

“Some people just like to know so that way they can decorate bedrooms and get clothes according to the gender,” the woman explained and Negan looked in closer to the screen when the transducer was pressed against your stomach. You could see that Negan’s eyes were hooked on the screen while he squinted, trying to make out the image. Negan adjusted his glasses over his face and tilted his head to the side. His amazement in the image he was seeing made you in awe of him. You never imagined being with a man that was so excited to be a father.

“There are colors that would work for both boys and girls, right?” Negan looked to you for an answer and you nodded. Negan’s hand was shaking and you could tell that he was still extremely nervous. “You don’t want to know the gender, right? I don’t want to keep you from something if you really want to know.”

“Baby, we talked about this. Everything is okay,” you assured him and he sighed heavily. He leaned in to press a kiss against your lips and you caressed your hand softly over the side of his face. “I love you, but you need to relax.”

“It’s alright. It’s not the first time I’ve seen someone like this. I actually am more so impressed when the father is excited and nervous. It means that they are really happy about the idea of being a father and I enjoy seeing that joy,” the woman explained and Negan looked to you with his stunning hazel eyes. “This baby is lucky already that its father loves it so much.”

“I like to think we’re both lucky,” you explained with a happy smile and Negan smiled widely. He lowered his head so that his forehead was pressed to yours and you heard the woman let out a noise. Negan lifted his head to the look at the screen and you saw the fear behind his eyes. “Everything okay?”

“Here is the baby,” the woman showed you the image. Negan tilted his head to the side and surveyed it over. You felt your heart flutter at the image of the baby inside of you and after a moment, you saw a smile press in over Negan’s gorgeous features. “Everything seems to be okay so far. You can see the head and…”

“That’s our little one…” Negan whispered with a proud smile and you could feel a warmth filling your body. It was the first big smile that Negan had given since you had gotten here. You could see his eyes tearing over as he brought your hand up to his lips to press a kiss over it.

“How far along do you think you are pregnant?” the woman inquired and you felt Negan’s fingers squeezing tightly around yours. “Usually parents have some kind of idea when they think the baby was conceived.”

“We’re not really sure,” you explained with an uneven breath and Negan shrugged his shoulders in a very dramatic manner.

“To be honest, we have sex a lot. So to pinpoint a certain date would be…next to impossible I’d say,” Negan explained, almost in a simple tone and your eyes widened at his response. You heard the woman start to laugh and you reached out to hit Negan in the center of the chest. Negan let out a whine and looked to you with a shrug. “What?!”

“I love you, but sometimes you share way too much information,” you reminded him and Negan looked between the woman running the test and you. Negan shrugged and his dimples sucked in when he reached for your hand again.

“I’m not trying to be crude or anything, but we clearly have sex. You’re pregnant and that’s why we’re here. We had sex…I think she knows that,” Negan shrugged and you felt your cheeks blushing over as the tech continued to take some photos of your stomach.

“Right, but she didn’t need to know how frequent we are in doing it honey,” you snickered and Negan still didn’t get why you were embarrassed. He just smirked, dragged his tongue out over his bottom lip and nodded.

“I’m proud of our sex life, so…” Negan whistled and you gave him another firm glare that caused a deep laugh to fall from his lips.

“Wow…” the woman muttered and it caused Negan to pull away from his teasing to look up at the screen again.  

“Is something wrong?” Negan managed to get out before you and she motioned both you and Negan to look closer. “What am I looking at?”

“Well, if you were planning ahead of time, you might have to start doubling things up. You are pregnant with twins,” the woman informed you with a smile, pointing out the forms of your two twins on the screen and you let out a tight breath.

“Twins?” you repeated and you could see Negan scooting in closer to the look at the screen. Tears started to fall from his eyes and you could see the excited look he gave you before looking back to the screen again.

“We’re having twins?” Negan stammered and you could feel one of his teardrops falling in over the skin on your hand. Negan’s hand was shaking and you could see his lower lip was quivering. The further that he watched the screen, the more he seemed to cry and the sight of his happiness tears caused you to do the same. “My god…just when I didn’t think this could get any better.”

“We’ll see if you still think that after they are born,” the woman teased and Negan smirked before looking to you with a proud expression. Negan reached out to brush his fingertips in through your hair before leaning forward to press a loving kiss to your lips. “Congratulations you two. It looks like you both are on the way to being parents of two healthy babies.”

“Thank you,” you looked to the woman and could feel Negan cuddling his face in against yours and you could still hear him crying. The woman closed everything up after finishing up with the scan and looked the two of you over.

“You know, it’s not often that I see two people so happy and so in love after one of these things. Sure, parents are often always happy, but the two of you…crying and your playful banter—these babies are going to be lucky to have the two of you,” she informed the both of you with a bright smile. She gave you further information about the test and how to talk to your doctor about things before leaving the room. When she left Negan pulled his glasses off before he reached out to curl his hand around the back of your neck to pull you in closer to him. He nestled his nose against the side of your neck and you heard him laugh softly. 

“I thought you were getting a little big, so I’m glad to hear there is a reason,” Negan snorted and you laughed in response. His lips pressed soft kisses over the side of your neck while you held him close. “I can’t believe we are having twins. One baby was amazing, but two…”

“It’s going to be a lot of work,” you reminded him and he pulled back enough to stare into your eyes. You reached up to brush away at the dampness surrounding his eyes from his tears and your heart felt full of love. You never thought you would find happiness like this with anyone and the fact you were able to find it with a man as amazing as Negan was, truly made you happy.

“But I’m excited for it,” Negan nodded his head and helped urge you into a sitting position on the exam table. He hopped up on the edge of the table with you to wrap his arm around you in a supportive grasp while his other hand reached down to caress over your belly. “I look forward to every day we have together. I can’t wait to wake up every morning and take my babies downstairs to share breakfast with them. To read books to them. To share every amazing memory with them and you. I’ve never been more excited for anything in my life.”

“I love you so much Negan,” you whispered and he let out a happy sound before moving in to kiss you again. His lips lingered and you held him close in your arms. “I can’t believe how everything turned out here. I never thought I’d want children, but with you…you’ve made all of this a dream for me and I’m excited too.”

“We’re going to have to think of names,” Negan snickered after taking a moment of silence between the two of you. His sniffles filled the air and a small smile pressed in over your lips. “I guess we probably should have asked the genders, but…”

“What’s the fun in that?” you responded with a playful tone and Negan snorted again. His brow quirked and he nodded, before reaching up to cup your face in his hands lovingly. “I’m with you. I think it’s more exciting to find out their genders when they come into this world. I just know that they are going to be two super loved babies and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and them.”

* * *

“Oh man, they are in a mood tonight,” you reached down to slide your hand in over your swelled stomach as you looked over at Negan from where he was sitting in the driver’s seat of the car. “They are definitely all over the place in there.”

“Well, they have to be active like their daddy,” Negan winked, reaching out to caress over the center of your stomach in a soft, tender caress. Negan leaned across the car to press a loving kiss against your lips and you smiled against his lips. “They are going to be future ass kickers, just getting ready for it inside of mommy.”

“I think my bladder would like them to chill on it sometimes,” you retorted with a smirk, watching Negan lower down enough to start speaking softly toward your stomach.

“Hey, could you two in there give daddy some time to do something with your mommy for a few? I can’t exactly have her going to the bathroom every five minutes here for me, okay?” Negan stammered and you let out a small laugh. Negan looked up at you with a bright smile and arched his brow. “How’s that?”

“They do seem to relax a bit when you talk to them,” you informed him with a small nod and Negan’s thick laugh filled the air.

“Of course they do. They know daddy’s voice already and know how much he loves them,” Negan winked before tipping down to press a loving kiss against your stomach. When he lifted back up, you looked toward the baseball diamond at Negan’s school that he had taken you to.

“So what’s going on here?” you looked to see that it seemed like you were the only two people that were there and Negan told you that he needed you to come to an important event for his team. There were a few cars in the parking lot, but nothing that looked like a big event. “Looks like whatever is important…we’re super early for.”

“No, I think we are going to be on time. I’m just going to take a few minutes with you in here,” Negan pointed out with a wink and you shrugged your shoulders. “So…how does it feel to be a free woman?”

“Because of the divorce?” you muttered and Negan nodded slowly, licking over his lips as he looked you over. “The marriage was over with a long time ago, you know that. I’m just surprised how easily everything went down. The fact that we haven’t even seen Tom blows my mind.”

“Maybe he got the hint after getting bail and decided to leave us alone. There is no sense in breaking the restraining order that he has with both of us,” Negan pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders and he bit down on his bottom lip. “You let him have everything that was his even though that’s not what he deserved. Maybe he realized that he was lucky.”

“That doesn’t sound like Tom,” you recalled back to the kind of man that Tom was. “I just get nervous thinking about it. He put the house up for sale and while I definitely wish that’s what it was with Tom moving on, I don’t feel comfortable with everything.”

“You’ve got big daddy here taking care of you, I think everything is going to be okay,” Negan winked and he nodded toward the field. “I think it’s about time. So would you do me a favor and come with me?”

“Okay...?” you breathed out, watching Negan’s smile expand as he got out of the car and quickly moved around the front to come to the door beside you to open it. Negan helped you get out of the car carefully and you felt him wrapping his arm around your waist.

“I’m not totally helpless right now, you know,” you laughed at how easily Negan was willing to help you and pamper you since he found out you were pregnant.

“Oh, I fucking know that, but I’m going to take the best care I can of both you and my little ones,” Negan answered with a snort, leading you toward the field and when you got there, you watched the bright lights dim once the two of you hit the diamond. Music started playing in the background and you looked to Negan with a confused expression. “Give me your hand.”

“What’s happening here?” you breathed, looking out at Negan amongst the small amount of light that filled the area between the two of you. The sun had already set and the dim lights from the field were the only thing that was keeping things visible for you. A moment later, a spotlight was put on the pitcher’s mound and you let out a nervous laugh. “Negan, if you want a repeat of past events here, I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“That’s not what’s happening here,” Negan led you toward the pitcher’s mound and you noticed that there was a line of roses leading toward the mound. “Though, I wouldn’t be against that later because that is by far one of my favorite memories here…”

“Of course it is,” you replied with a roll of your eyes as Negan pulled you in closer to his chest once the spotlight was focused over the both of you while you stood on the center of the pitcher’s mound. “What’s going on here Negan?”

“Shhh…” Negan hushed and you could feel his arms wrapping around you and his nose nestled against the side of neck. You could feel him urging you to move with him to the music and you let out a nervous laugh. “I love you so much, you know that?”

“I love you too Negan,” you breathed against the side of his neck and could hear him humming along to the song. You closed your eyes, enjoying the warmth of him around you and this all felt like something out of a movie, but it was clearly something that he had set up. You weren’t sure where it was headed, but when you heard Negan whistle, you heard the soft jingle of something behind you and you looked over your shoulder to see Zeus running out toward the field. “Negan, how the hell did he get here?”

Pulling away from Negan, you lowered down to your knee to see the young German Sheppard running to you. Holding out your arms, you wrapped them around the dog you shared with Negan and cuddled him close, “What are you doing here sweetheart?”

Rubbing your hand down the back of Zeus’s neck, you felt something attached to the collar and looked to see that there was something hanging from it. Reaching for what was there; you saw a jewelry box within your fingers and felt your heart start to hammer within your chest. Pulling the box from Zeus’ collar, you watched Zeus sit and tilt his head to the side when you stood and slowly opened the box. It was empty within the box and you let out a tight breath…

“Negan…what’s going…” you turned on your heel to see that Negan was on his knee behind you, his right hand was lifted up and a gorgeous ring was within his fingers. “Oh my God.”

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Negan laughed uneasily and his voice cracked as he spoke up. “I know this isn’t the classiest of places for this to happen, but it’s the place that is closest to my heart beyond with you, the babies and our pup. I know that our story may not be a fairytale in some eyes, but I never thought I would be able to find love again and I have…with you. I’m a very happy fucking man now that has a lot to look forward to in life and I desperately with every ounce of my being want to be with you for the rest of my life. Y/N, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

“Yes. Yes, very much yes,” you blurted out with an excited breath, feeling your eyes tearing over as Negan shot up from the ground and wrapped his arms around you. He spun you in his arms before setting you carefully back on the ground to kiss you over and over again. He reached for your hand and slid the ring up your finger and you could see that his eyes were tearing over as he looked down at you. “This was fucking amazing. I can’t believe you did all of this.”

“Well…we couldn’t have you worrying that our babies were going to think that their mother was a slut because she wasn’t married to their father when they were born,” Negan teased with a snort and you poked him playfully in the ribs. “I love you…so fucking much.”

“I love you too,” you replied after feeling him reaching out to hug you tightly again in his arms. Zeus barked at the both of you as you looked out to see a few of the members from Negan’s baseball team standing in the shadows. Clearly he had gotten some of the team to help him set up the whole thing and you could feel your heart flutter with absolute love and adoration for the man in your arms. “You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met.”

“I think Zeus would disagree,” Negan laughed, feeling Zeus working his way between the both of you while you hugged each other. Negan pet Zeus’ head while he pressed a loving kiss against your lips. “I love you so much.”

“This was amazing,” you whispered against his lips, brushing his hair out of his eyes when you looked around the field before you. “But I am serious; I do hope you know I’m not going to put on another show for these teenage boys…”

“Oh come on, not even after everything they did to help me put this on?” Negan playfully responded and you poked him softly in the ribs. “This has officially become my favorite place outside of home due to so many reasons now Y/N. I love you so very much and I can’t wait for the day that I can call you my wife.”  


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan gets the house prepared for the babies and the reader gets a visit from Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter here. Not sure how many more chapters this story is going to be.

“You are never going to get it honey,” you snickered from the doorframe of the room that Negan had been setting up for the babies. You slid your hand in over your swollen stomach and saw Negan tossing something aside before letting out an angered growl. “You should just give up and call someone for help.”

“Nope, I’m going to be the one to put our twins’ beds together. I’m going to figure out these fucking cribs,” Negan reached for one of the pieces of the wooden crib. Negan looked through the manual on how to put everything together and snorted. “They make this shit unreadable. It’s ridiculous.”

“Here…let me look,” you moved across the room and Negan let out a grunt, turning away from you with a huff as he sat down on the ground and stretched out his legs. “You have to learn to accept help.”

“I’m going to be the one to put together the cribs of my babies,” Negan insisted with a snort and it caused an amused laugh to fall from your lips. His forehead was scrunched up as he read the directions and the bridge of his nose wrinkled. If there was one thing that Negan had, it sure was persistence. Even though he was a stubborn man most of the time, at least he kept at it. “Daddy is going to learn to be handy so he can take care of his woman and his babies.”

“Daddy knows cars and motorcycles, but putting together a crib…now that’s impossible,” you reached down to squeeze over Negan’s shoulder and saw the glare that he gave you when he looked back over his shoulder. A laugh fell from your lips and you could see the beginnings of a smirk pressing in over Negan’s. “I’ll go make us some lunch.”

“I’ll have a majority of this done before you finish,” Negan assured himself and you could see that he even doubted that, but you would give him the benefit of the doubt. You snickered and he threw his hands up the air. “I’m serious; daddy is going to get this. Daddy will get this.”

Caressing your fingertips over the top of Negan’s head, you carefully moved out of the room and to the kitchen. It was fun getting the house ready for your babies with Negan. Negan was constantly finding something new every day that he wanted for your children together. Whether it was toys that they would be way too small for or massive teddy bears that just struck his fancy, Negan was in the mood to pamper his children before they were even out yet. It amazed you how much Negan was willing to learn about everything there was about babies and toddlers. His house seemed to be filled with books about the birthing process, the early stages of the babies’ lives and anything you could imagine. Negan was taking this pregnancy very seriously and it made you feel more than comfortable knowing they would have a father that was very prepared for them to come into this world.

The both of you had brought up getting married. You were obviously engaged, but Negan wanted the moment to be perfect. He knew that you preferred to be married before the babies came into the world, but he also didn’t want to have a big wedding. He wanted something small because he felt like the more people that were there, the more they would attempt to get into your business and he wanted to avoid that. The stress was something that he didn’t want for the babies or for you.

After pulling some things out of the refrigerator, you heard the tapping of paws on the kitchen floor and looked over your shoulder to see that Zeus was making his way into the kitchen with you instead of staying with Negan where you had left him.

“Is daddy figuring out everything?” you muttered and watched Zeus tip his head to the side before yawning and moving toward the doorway to look outside. You snickered and shook your head. Negan was going to need help and you knew that eventually he would have to cave and get someone to come out to help put it together. His pride was just too much for him to swallow.

After preparing the food, you heard the sound of a soft knocking on the back door and looked over your shoulder to see that someone was standing on the deck. Your heart skipped inside of your chest and you clutched to it when you realized that it was Tom standing outside of Negan’s home staring out at you. A growl filled the air when you watched Zeus step back and lower down toward the ground. The hair on the young dog’s back was standing up as he stared out at Tom just beyond the glass.

Thinking things over, you looked back and wondered if you should call out to Negan to let him know what was happening. Letting out a tight breath, you saw Tom give you a sympathetic look and you knew that there was a stack of knives not far beyond the door if he gave you any shit. Stepping to the door, you unlocked it and partially opened it.

“What do you want?” you breathed out, feeling a chill run down your spine as Tom took a step back and threw his hands up in the air. “Tom, you know you aren’t supposed to be this close to me or the house.”

“I know, I just…” Tom took in a long breath and reached back to caress over his neck as he spoke. His eyes shifted between you and the ground showing that he was clearly searching for the right words. “Can we talk for a minute out here? I swear that I will not do anything that will harm you. You can bring the dog if you want. I promise I’m not here to start shit.”

“I don’t think that’s a smart idea,” you answered and Tom frowned, looking over toward the house that the two of you once shared. Tom stepped back and his jaw clenched. You felt an ache in the center of your chest and looked back to see that Zeus was still growling at Tom. Carefully stepping outside, you closed the door and clung to it, knowing that it was against your better judgement to come outside with him. “What do you want?”

“I’m closing on the house soon and I just…I thought we should talk one final time. I came to the back door because I knew that if Negan saw me he would…” Tom bit into his bottom lip and looked beyond you into the kitchen. “Probably kick my ass.”

“Within reason,” you pointed out and Tom shrugged his shoulders.

“I know I fucked up. Not just with Negan and what I did, but with life in general. There was a point in our lives where you actually did love me. Where we loved each other and what we had was special,” Tom explained with a heavy sadness in his tone. “I just wanted to say I was sorry. I don’t deserve you to forgive me, I don’t deserve you feeling bad for me and I just want you to know that I realize I messed up.”

“Why now? Why are you doing this?” you stammered to find an answer and Tom shrugged his shoulders.

“Why do I need a reason to find it in myself to apologize because I feel bad?” Tom snorted in response and you still found it hard to believe that Tom was just so willing to apologize after everything that happened. Especially when he was still dealing with the after effects of what he had done.

“Is this because you are getting punished for the lying and because you lost your job?” you snapped and Tom’s eyebrow arched in response.

“Was that necessary?” a growl fell from his lips as he stepped back and away from you further. “I came here to try and be an adult. Yes, I fucked up. I fucked up bad, but when a man is threatened with losing everything he has ever known and loved…he acts out.”

“You had so much more than me. Things you cared for way more than you cared for me. And I know I’m not the only woman you loved in your life. While it’s charming to enamor me with the idea that I was your one and only Tom—we both know that’s a lie,” you corrected him and he let out a frustrated sound. “Yes, at one point we loved each other, but by the time I got with Negan…it had been a very long time since the two of us had both been happy. You know that. Deep down you have to know that.”

There was a silence that filled the air between the two of you. You weren’t sure what to say. You didn’t regret your decision. Being with Negan was the best thing that ever happened to you. Yet you didn’t know how to react to Tom’s apology and eagerness to speak with you.  

“I realize that Negan is the better man for you. He’s clearly treated you better than I ever could. He makes you happy and at the end of the day, that’s what fucking matters,” Tom grunted and shoved his hands into his pockets. Tom looked down toward his feet and he shifted uneasily before you. “I just…I know I have no right to ask, but are you a hundred percent sure that the baby that is growing inside of you is his? That it’s not mine?”

“It’s babies,” you corrected him, looking down at your swollen stomach. Tom looked you over and let out a nervous breath. “I’m bigger because there is two of them Tom. They are not yours. They are definitely Negan’s children. I’m sorry things didn’t work out, but I’m starting a life with Negan. I’m…happy with Negan. If I would have been pregnant with your child, we would have already had a baby here by now and it’d be at least a few months old. Think about the last time we slept together Tom. There is no way that these babies are yours. They are one hundred percent Negan’s children.”

“Was it really that long ago though?” Tom searched your eyes for a moment and you nodded. You knew for a fact that there was no possible chance that Tom could be the father of your children. “Things happen that make…”

“Tom, I can probably pinpoint which time it was when I was with Negan when I did end up getting pregnant,” you answered truthfully and knew that he was clearly upset with your answer. “I know the idea of having children might sound exciting to you now, but you never wanted that. You never wanted children. I always did. You had to have realized that. This is everything Negan and I want. We wanted to share a life together; we wanted to have a family.”

“Well Negan is one lucky fucking guy then because he is getting everything that…honestly, if I was a good man from the start could have gotten,” Tom grunted, clearly upset with everything that was taking place. “You have the perfect little family now. Two babies on the way. A man that loves you. A protective dog just like you always dreamt of while I’m stuck alone and miserable.”

“You don’t have to be miserable though Tom. You can find happiness and fix things if you correct your errors and your mistakes,” you insisted with a shake of your head. “I’m sorry this isn’t what you want to hear.”

“Well it is what it is. If you are certain those babies aren’t mine…then I guess this is goodbye,” Tom answered with a frown and you clung to the door behind you. “I just wish things could have ended better. I think the two of us…”

“Baby! Hey baby? I got it!” Negan’s voice boasted proudly and you could hear it even with the door to the kitchen closed. Looking over your shoulder, you could see Negan entering the kitchen with a wrench in his hand and a stuffed animal in the other. “I got one of them together and it actually stayed! Where the hell are you?”

Negan looked around the kitchen and you could see the absolute sheer of excitement that was covering his handsome features. It was clear that he was happy and wanted to share in his excitement with you, but when his eyes connected with yours and he spotted Tom beside you, you could see all the excitement drain from his face and it was replaced with worry. Negan quickly moved to the back door, stepping out and in front of you. He shielded you behind him and Tom let out a disgusted breath and rolled his eyes at the protective way that Negan stood before you.  

“What the fuck do you want?” Negan snarled, his dark eyes narrowing out at Tom as you clung to Negan’s arm. “You aren’t supposed to be this close to us. So I would greatly appreciate if you could get the fuck away from my pregnant fiancé and leave right now before I call the fucking police.”

“Fiance?” Tom breathed, looking over Negan’s shoulder at you. Tom’s eyes grew wide and he let out an uncomfortable laugh. “Wow, you two certainly move fast. Don’t you?”

“And you don’t move fast enough. You aren’t allowed to be this close to us Tom,” Negan reminded Tom with a scowl and you could feel Negan stepping back enough so that you were urged closer to the back door.  

“I’m aware Negan, I was just saying goodbye. I’m moving and I just wanted to make sure that she knew I was sorry,” Tom explained with a crackling in his tone and Negan’s head tilted to the side. It was clear that Negan didn’t trust him and you could feel every muscle in Negan’s body tensing up. The sound of Negan’s breathing getting heavier was heard and you tried to wrap your hand around his arm tighter to keep him where he was. The fact that he had a wrench in his hand and was eager to attack Tom, did not make things any more comfortable. “I’m not here to hurt anyone. I just want to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” Negan grumbled and you watched Tom’s eyes narrow out at Negan. They both seemed to share a glare for a moment before Tom’s eyes shifted and looked to you. He tilted his head to the side and nodded toward your old house. “Hope to never see you around.”

“Believe it or not Negan, the feeling is extremely fucking mutual when it comes to you,” Tom retorted, his nose wrinkling as he spoke. He looked back at the two of you one final time before moving off of the deck and back toward your old house.

“Are you fucking nuts? That crazy asshole could have harmed you and our babies. What were you thinking?” Negan turned to you with a frown, switching the stuffed animal to under his arm before reaching out to trace over the side of your face with his rough fingertips. “That man is…fucking out of his mind. He hates me and he would do anything to hurt us. I don’t know what made you think it was smart to come out here with him.”

“I wasn’t thinking I guess,” you responded and could see the worry and panic that was pressing in over Negan’s eyes. It was clear that he was upset and didn’t understand why you would open yourself up to Tom again. “I’m sorry baby, I just didn’t…”

“Don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong,” Negan cut you off and urged you back into the house. Negan set down the wrench and the teddy bear and reached out to caress over your stomach with his large palm. “I just…I need to keep the three of you safe and that man is not safe.”

“I guess I just wanted to believe that after all the years we were together, he wouldn’t hurt me,” you explained and Negan’s frown expanded over his features. “I don’t think we’ll ever see him again after today.”

“Maybe we made a bad choice in staying in this house,” Negan rambled, thinking back to the conversation you had about moving. At one point both of you thought it would be better to move, but you didn’t want to take Negan away from the school and the team he had grown with. So ultimately you decided to stay where you were based on that fact pretty much alone. You didn’t want Negan to have to change his entire life for something like this. Of course he tried to assure you that all that mattered were you and the babies, but you wanted to stay there for him. “I just worry…”

“Everything is going to be okay Negan,” you hushed him with a reassuring breath and reached out to caress over the side of his rough jawline with your fingertips. “Now take me up to see this miracle because I still don’t believe that you actually put this thing together by yourself.”

“You’re an ass,” Negan snorted knowing that you were teasing him, but he tipped forward to give you a quick peck on the lips. “But I still love you anyways.”


End file.
